Tale of Excalibur
by HopelessAbsolution
Summary: A young boy from our world dies a tragic death at the age of 15. Now he's stuck in a world where people flying and mind controlling are common. "How the hell did this happen?" [ON HIATUS]
1. Reborn

When I woke up today morning, I did not expect to end up dying. Then again, who would? It's not that exactly just pops up into your head out of nowhere.

…

Well, depends on the person.

Anyways, enough dillydallying and let me just tell you how it happened.

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Reborn**

* * *

The light shone through my blinds as birds were chirping and people were moving around.

At least, that's what I wished I would have woken up to.

Instead, it was raining inside like hell from a busted window and my drunk ass dad was fighting with the landlord in our living room again.

We had been struggling ever since my mother left. She was the main source of income for the family. My dad hadn't been able to find a job for the past 5 years and my mom had just had enough.

She didn't even bother to consider taking me with her.

What a bitch.

I guess the landlord had had enough as I heard a loud smack and a thud on the floor followed by: "You have 2 days."

Great. Eviction. Just what I needed.

I got up from my wet mattress on the floor as I sluggishly walked to the only corner of the room which hadn't gotten wet from the rain.

The busted window I mentioned earlier had been like that since last month. My dad simply didn't bother fixing it and the landlord couldn't care less as long as he got the money.

Which is why we were getting evicted in the first place. The begging on the streets wasn't enough to keep us in a house for the rest of our lives, we both knew that.

"Well great." I muttered to myself as I put my clothes on that smelled like shit. I waited for a bit before going to my bedroom door.

I went to our living room and saw my dad sitting on a chair and holding his hands up on his forehead.

"Guess we're moving." I said as I waltzed over to the fridge.

"Don't bother there's nothing there." My dad said, defeat in his voice.

My dad wasn't in the best condition. He was overweight from all of his drinking, he had started balding (he had one of those old man haircuts), the white shirt he was wearing had sweat marks all over it, etc, etc.

If I started mentioning every single one of his flaws we would be here for too long. But, in the end he was still my dad. We had pretty much been through hell for the last four years and in the midst of all the chaos our bond had somehow only gotten stronger.

Which is why the next words he said were the most shocking ones I had heard in all of my life.

"I'm putting you up for adoption." I nearly dropped to the floor.

"What!?" I nearly yelled in shock. I couldn't believe what he just said. Was he joking? No, the punchline would have already come by now.

"We're going, come on." He said as he got up and put his old flip flops and torn jacket on. He was waiting for me at the door.

Just as fast as he had dropped the bomb on me, he expected me to recover from the blast.

"What do you mean 'I'm putting you up for adoption'? You can't just make that decision by yourself, you bastard." I said angrily as I felt tears form up in my eyes.

He sighed and just said: "You know I don't have the money to keep the both of us alive. Trust me, I don't like this either." He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is the only choice."

I hated those words. So many times, they had been repeated to me. Over and over again.

"No, there has to be another way." I said while trying to fight back the urge to cry. This bastard had been keeping me alive this whole time, without him I would have died by the age of 11. I couldn't just leave without repaying him. I refused.

"Come on now. Men don't cry." He said as he wiped my face with a handkerchief. "In times like these the only thing you can honestly do is stick up and deal with them."

"It's better if you have a smile on your face." I said as I recalled the countless times my dad had said that to me to cheer me up. I looked up at him with a forced smile on my face and he just smiled back.

"I'm gonna miss you, damn old bastard." I said as I hugged him for what felt like the first time in forever.

He hugged me back and it felt like forever before we finally let go of each other.

"Let's go."

* * *

The walk to the adoption center was a quiet one. With rain falling down on my head harder than a bag of bricks.

This was typical of my father. He never wanted to beat around the bush too much with anything ad got straight to the point. Acting fast, giving me no time to react whatsoever.

We arrived, and the air was tense. The adoption center close to us had 0 fees for putting your child up for adoption for birth parents. Even more of a reason to get rid of me. It was free, god damn it.

I was still angry, sad, confused, you name it. There were so many emotions running through my head that I ended up feeling nothing at all.

I heard that my dad was a psychology major at one point. Guess that explains how that works then.

We walked in, and I instantly noticed the disliking of us by the employees. That was understandable, they were trying to get rid of kids, not more of them. Screaming brats were heard running around somewhere in the back as we walked to the front desk.

"I'm here to put my kid in for adoption."

I noticed the lady at the front desk eyeing me suspiciously as she typed down something on a computer. People born into richer families tend to get angrier easily, as if they've got something to be angry about. The richer they are, the worse they get, huh.

I was too deep in my thoughts to even realize the adoption had already been completed and the employees were pulling me towards a room in the back.

As I was being directed towards a door to the side I look back to see my dad walking out, with a sad expression on his face. He didn't turn around to face me as he walked out of the door.

"Damn it." I quietly muttered to myself as I felt more tears start to form up in my eyes.

* * *

Needless to say, I didn't sleep well for the next few days.

Every single emotion on earth all hit me like a truck, one day at a time. At least that's the excuse I want to use for looking like a zombie.

Really it was just my stupidity and lack of understanding that led me into this situation in the first place. If I had only realized sooner what bad situation my father was in and tried to apply for a job, maybe it wouldn't have come to this.

Maybe I would have had another choice.

On the third day in that hell hole, I realized that you can't just up and drop your kid off at an adoption center and be done with it.

I had been thinking about how fast the whole thing went, and finally came to me the realization that my dad had been planning this for weeks, maybe even months beforehand.

Maybe that's why he was in a rush. The whole thing had already been set up and there was no going back. He just wanted to get rid of me as fast as possible after it.

Honestly, I was going crazy at that point. The whole "getting put up for adoption" shit was messing with my mind and making me think things that were absolutely ridiculous.

"Oi." I suddenly heard come from above me. I was sitting in a corner just chilling and thinking to myself.

I looked up and saw a guy looking at me.

"What do you want?" I said a bit angrily. The rest of the kids in the whole place had soon realized after my arrival that I was not someone who wanted to be bothered.

The first day some shitholes came up to me and tried to start a fight. Needless to say, when you've lived in a house with an alcoholic, crackhead dad you kinda learn a few things about fighting, so they all got black eyes for breakfast

Of course, the employees took their side in the whole shebang. They clearly weren't too fond of me. Even though they did feed me, get me some better clothes and such, none of us were any closer to getting along than at the front desk.

"There's a show coming from the TV, wanna watch?" He asked me in a curious manner. I had been sticking to myself this whole time and the everyone else seemed to be scared of me. What was wrong with this guy?

The adoption center had different "sections" for age groups. There were the babies, the toddlers, the preteens and the teens (where I was). There were also some other, irrelevant ones that I can't bother myself with to explain.

Every single little "section" was divided into their own rooms at free time. Every room had some books, toys, board games and a TV.

This place was by far not the poorest adoption agency.

I had in all honestly been bored out of my mind for the entirety of my time there and it was making me overthink about every single detail.

"Sure." I said as I got up from my corner and sat on the couch near the TV. The rest of the shitheads huddled around the couch quickly scudded further away from me, some even preferring to sit on the floor.

Except for that one guy.

He had light brown hair and green eyes. He was extremely skinny and was wearing the same red shirt and tan shorts as most of everyone else was.

Apparently, some grandmas had all come together and knitted the red shirts for the center for Christmas, and there were so many of them that now all of the other clothes are drowned out somewhere in the midst of all the red sweaters.

I had one too, of course.

"I heard it's a Japanese animation." The guy said as the constant advertisements that were playing on a screen came to an end when he switched the channel to some Japanese one.

The instant he switched it the screen lit up with bright colors and a picture of a completely normal neighborhood. It cut to a kid with weirdly colored hair standing in front of another kid.

"That's mean Kacchan."

" _Oh, just another one of those boring bully stories, huh?"_ I mentally sighed as I kept watching. Even if it was a generic thing you've seen like a trillion times, it was still much better than sitting in a corner contemplating your life.

"If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!" The green haired kid said as he put his fists up.

" _Welp, I can guess what's going to happen next."_ I thought to myself again as I kept watching, uninterested yet interested at the same time somehow.

These types of shows never interested me. An underdog getting more confident and whatnot and then showing the bad guy some mercy. Heard before, done before.

The show then cut to three other kids, presumably the bullies. There was a blonde kid standing in the middle, presumably the little 'boss' of the group, an overweight kid over to the right and a skinny weirdo with a cap on to the left.

Suddenly the show got a lot more interesting when the fat kid grew some demon wings out of nowhere and the capped one's fingers grew longer.

"Even though you're quirkless…" the blonde one suddenly began.

" _The fuck's a quirkless?"_

…you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?"

" _Huh."_ Was the only thing that came to my mind as I kept on watching the show.

"Pretty interesting." The brown-haired kid from before said to me.

"Yeah. What's your name?" I asked him as I turned my head to face him.

"Jerry, what's yours?" He asked me back. I took my hand out from my pocket and went in for a handshake.

"I'm Zach."

* * *

The next few weeks I spent watching that show. I later learned that the name of it was "My Hero Academia.''

The world in which the story took place in was a weird one. 80% of the population had these superpowers that they called "quirks" and heroes and villains roamed the streets in a never-ending war of sorts.

The main character was this kid called Izuku, who didn't have a quirk, but gets one from the #1 hero, All Might by eating his hair.

Yeah, I know it's weird.

All and all, the show was pretty damn good though.

Then again, it was the first even remotely interesting thing I had seen in a long time, so I had zero idea if people actually loved it or not on the internet.

Meanwhile, Jerry and I got closer to each other as with every new episode that came out there was a lot to discuss between the both of us.

He was the only one who reached out to grab my hand, pretty much saying "I got you."

I appreciated that.

One day though, as I was watching the show…

"Ahh!" Jerry let out a slight gust of air as he was kicked again.

"Shut up you piece of shit!"

"Yeah as he said!"

Apparently, the little shitheads didn't like the fact that Jerry was trying to help me get through, so they decided to try and break him.

"Oi, you bastards." I said in a pissed off voice behind them.

"Shut up! You come in here and try to be the big boss. I've had enough of your bullcrap!" A fat one said as he began walking towards me with his hand in a fist.

I just walked a bit closer and gave him the death stare. That sure shut him up.

All of a sudden I feel something hit me in the back of the head and my vision goes black.

* * *

When I came to, I couldn't see anything. I had something in front of my eyes. I tried to move my hands but they were restrained by something.

I could hear the engine of a car and suddenly getting thrown around. A throbbing pain soon introduced itself as well as I got thrown from one side to the other and hitting the walls like a ragdoll.

" _Am I in a car?"_ I thought to myself, panic starting to set in.

" _All I can remember was getting in a fight with a load of shitheads and…."_ I started before suddenly I hear something click from the outside and a door open.

"Oi, you awake?" I hear a female voice say, trying to sound imitating.

It was one of the employees of the place. What was she doing?

"Doesn't really matter if you are. I'm gonna be rid of you soon, you piece of trash. Damn useless scum." She scoffed as she banged the door close again.

" _What the fuck is going on!?"_ I mentally screamed.

I hear her talking to someone outside, so I try to focus a little more.

"I'm sure you can do something with that. You're a resourceful man after all." I heard the employee say.

"The fuck do you expect I'm gonna do with a brat that isn't even good for anything? Are you out of your mind?" I hear a rough, Italian voice say in a deep tone.

"Look, all I'm asking you is to get rid of that no-good son of a bitch. Come on, he's free and everything." I hear the employee say again.

" _Wait is this a….."_ Thoughts started racing in my mind as I hear the Italian man's next words.

"Tsk, fine. At least he'll make a good slave."

" _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!"_

The realization that I'm getting sold off to a slave trader was as horrifying as you'd expect. " _I HAVE TO GET OUT!"_ Was the only thing my senses were screaming as I hear the front door open and the engine start.

I tried to kick the back door open but it wouldn't budge. My legs were weak and the pain in my head was getting to me.

The last thing I heard was: "Oh he's awake." as I blacked out with tears falling out of my eyes in a panic.

* * *

When I came to again, it was hard to breathe. I was waving around from side to side again, but instead of hitting metal and banging my head every four seconds, there was a fabric around my whole body.

" _I'm in a bag?"_ I realized. Someone was carrying me. I tried to kick the person, but all I got in return was a swift punch to the gut through the bag.

"Behave yourself." A deep voice said in a broken English. It sounded like he was from an Asian speaking country.

My mother used to teach me other languages, because she wanted to make me bilingual. As a side effect I can easily tell what country/continent a person is from just from the way they speak.

Kind of a weird skill, but it comes in useful at times.

I was thrown onto a hard rock floor out of the bag and I got kicked straight in the face. I screamed in pain and the guy grabbed me from my hair, managing to pull off some of it.

I didn't get a good view around me because the pain from was messing with my vision. Also, the pulling of the hair made my eyes reflectively squint.

From what I could figure out, I was in a warehouse. I didn't know where it was, since the area around my city didn't have any big or noticeable warehouse locations. I'm pretty sure there were actually none of them, but I couldn't think straight in the moment.

"Do I make myself clear, little boy?" He said in the creepiest tone possible. I open my eyes a little more to see an Asian man with a crazy look on his face, black hair, dirty teeth and the most horrifying look in his eyes.

Those eyes screamed murder.

He hit my head against the ground as I let out a gasp of pain. I felt him throw me back in the bag, but my body was already going limp again so I didn't register the whole thing.

I also noticed that instead of wearing my usual clothing I got from the adoption center, I was wearing a dirty torn up robe and I had a pair of thick metal cuffs around my arms.

The bag I was in got thrown into something metallic. My vision was starting to go blurry again, but this time I managed to hold on to my consciousness. I managed to open the head of the bag, crawl out and stand up, but barely.

I looked around to see myself in a container.

I collapsed on the ground as tears began to freely fall down my cheeks and onto the hard, clod metallic floor of the smelly container.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled out to nobody in particular as I hit my ow head onto the ground in an attempt to make the emotional distress from getting to me.

My attempts were in vain though, as it only caused me to panic and cry more.

I wasn't sure if it was day or night. All I know is that I fell sleep in a cold sweat, crying and screaming for someone to help and trying to break free.

But it was no use…

* * *

I woke up in a daze. I was confused at where I was at first, before I remembered everything that happened last night. It caused me to go back into a state of panic and distress.

I hear a loud bang from outside and jump in fear as the door of the container swings open and the scary Asian dude walked in with a crowbar.

"Go back to sleep." He said in the creepiest tone he could manage as he jumped on me and hit me with the crowbar until I was bleeding and barely conscious.

I couldn't do anything. The guy was a 7-foot beast and looked like a bodybuilder. Even if I tried to struggle it would have been meaningless.

He seemed to think that I was knocked out as he pulled out the same bag from the previous day and threw me in. This time though, the inside of the bag was stained with blood.

"How many people…" I managed to croak out of my throat as I felt a burning anger lit up inside of me.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KIDNAPPED!" I yelled out as I managed to break free. This caught the giant guy off guard and his crowbar came clanking down on the ground.

I quickly grabbed it as I slid past him. He quickly fixed himself and tried to catch me, but I had the upper hand this time.

I swung the crowbar at him as hard as I could. Even with some broken bones and a fucked up nose I still managed to cause a little bit of harm to his face as he grabbed it.

"Kuso yarō…" He said as he wiped a bit of blood off from his face.

"Japanese, huh? Explains how your punches are so weak." I teased him. He got up looking like he was going to rip my head off.

I didn't know where the sudden urge to fight back came from. I was terrified a minute ago, but as soon as I realized that I was not the only one there, my body moved faster than I could react.

Just like in the show, heh…

He jumped at me, but I managed to dodge to the right. I swung the crowbar down on his head as hard as I could.

He fell on the ground with a loud thud and the crowbar slipped from my hands. I felt like I was on top of the world after that.

Though, the pain from exerting my broken bones and internal bleeding started to get to me finally. I fell on the ground and had to hold myself up with my arms as I almost puked my guts out.

I then felt a sudden, throbbing pain on my back.

I manage to look back and I see a guy wearing a mafia outfit with a cigar in his mouth. He was poking a knife through my heart.

The shock wore off and I collapsed on the ground and spat up some blood.

"We can't have you killing our guards here you know…"

He walked a bit closer to me: "YOU DAMN BRAT!"

He then kicked me with all the force he could muster and I flew at least a good few feet before collapsing on the ground.

My vision started forming black spots on it as I started to feel the control of my body slip away from me.

" _Is this how I die? In a fucking warehouse in the middle of nowhere in smelly ass clothing like a pig? I'M NOT HAVING IT!"_ I thought to myself. With the last of the power I could muster, I stood up against a wall. I look up with anger burning inside my eyes.

Too bad it was pointless though, as the guy pointed a pistol at me.

The last words I heard were: "Sorry kid, this is my only choice." before a loud gunshot echoed and then…

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing. That's where we are now.

There's absolute nothingness.

Just… nothing.

It's not just complete blackness, no. It's nothing.

It's a weird thing to try and put into words, but I don't know how else to put it.

I can't feel, breathe smell… Nothing.

My last words echoed throughout the nothingness.

"This is my only choice."

Those damned words.

Every single time something bad happened, it was those very words that were said before it.

Every. Single. Time.

"So, what do you think?" I suddenly hear booming through the empty space of nothingness.

I'm sure if I had a mind, or even a consciousness for that matter, I would have panicked.

But, this voice… it was somehow calming and embraced me with a warmth that I couldn't feel back when I was alive.

"Are you ready to make another choice?

After I somehow registered those words, my eyes were blinded by a light out of nowhere, before…

Absolute coldness. It was absolutely freezing. I was shivering…

Then I felt something warm wrapped around me, and I felt like I was in the air.

" _Wait, shivering? I thought I couldn't feel anything!"_ I thought to myself as I realized yet another thing.

" _Hold up, I'm thinking? How?!"_ My mind was racing with questions all the way from, " _Wait, I have a mind again?"_ to " _I can breathe!"_

I tried to open my eyes. They felt heavy as all hell, but I eventually got them open, even if a slight bit. There was an ominous dark figure.

" _Wait…. AM I ALIVE AGAIN!?"_ I tried to say out loud. All that came out was a painful gust of air and a little hiccup.

I felt my eyes starting to water up. This was all hitting me too fast, I couldn't react properly. So, I cried. And cried I did.

I felt like I was being carried now that I thought about it. My senses were still numb, but when I focused on it I could clearly feel two hands holding me up.

I felt being passed onto someone else. I opened my eyes again to see another shady figure.

" _This shit is fucking terrifying."_ I thought to myself as the other figure started waving me around like I was a baby.

Wait…

" _AM I A BABY"_

The realization hit me harder than a bulldozer. It all made sense now, why my senses are numbed, why I couldn't see anything, why my emotions are running so wild and why I felt so small.

It's because I was a baby.

I tried to focus a little bit more on my hearing and managed to make out a sentence.

"Daiki…. wa anata no namaedesu….."

I didn't know Japanese, so I had no idea what the fuck this person said.

All I could figure out from that was that I was in an Asian country and the person speaking was a female.

Was she my mother?

I tried to focus on seeing. I managed to open my eyes a bit more, and I saw a beautiful Asian woman with black hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes shone like emeralds as she smiled down to me when she saw me looking at her.

I was starting to feel fatigued out of nowhere. I felt like sleeping, so I did.

* * *

 _ **So, there you have it, the first chapter is done.**_

 _ **New chapters should come out every Saturday, so if one doesn't show up then you should all spam my PM's with "Make more chapters you dipshit" until I get the motivation to do so again.**_

 _ **Well, that's all from me this time, see you soon!**_


	2. Demonized

_**Ok so I'm well aware the last chapter was absolute trash**_

 _ **I'll rewrite that someday.**_

 _ **Anyways, here's this chapter.**_

 _ **Hopefully I write it better this time.**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Demonized**

* * *

Being cradled was an odd feeling.

I had been alive in this new body of mine for about 2 weeks now, but I can't be sure since I sleep around 20 hours a day.

" _I can get used to this."_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes again.

I was currently being cradled by a maid/servant of our family. The family I was born into was a rich one, filled with gold on almost every single surface of the house.

I'm pretty sure we're richer than the prime minister.

" **You sure?"** I heard a voice call out to me.

I opened my eyes in a shock, but I was even more shocked to find myself back in the void of nothingness.

"Where am I?" I asked automatically like a reflex. I was surprised to find out that my voice still worked.

" **You're between a state of life and death. I had to pull you here since you would have cried like hell in your baby state if I wouldn't have. Also, your emotions are numbed cause' I can't bother myself with your crap right now."** I heard the same voice say, but kind of pissed off this time. I couldn't identify if this was a male or a female.

"Who are you?" I asked to the nothingness.

"Are you the grim reaper? I asked again before the person could answer. It would have made a lot of sense if it actually was the grim reaper, since who else could exactly just pull you into a state of life and death?

Not that I necessarily believed it either.

Though the thing about suppressed emotions was quite definitely real, since I would be normally panicking like hell at this point.

" **Hell no, that guy's a complete cunt, steals all the fame and glory like the bitch he is. My name's Mephisto."** They said, but this time in a more comical manner.

They continued: **"I'm pretty much like the grim reaper's coworker, but that's beside the point."**

Mephisto then materialized right in front of me.

Now that I saw him, it was clear he was a male.

He was a lanky looking teenager with a black cloak and a white tracksuit with yellow accents under it. His skin was so white, I thought he was an actual skeleton at first.

I couldn't see his face from under his hood, the only thing I could see from the shadow were his golden eyes which seemed like they were glowing.

" **To put it simply, you're a demon."**

"What?" I asked in confusion. A demon? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day.

" **Yup. A servant of the devil or whatever nonsense you believe in down there in the mortal world. Any questions?"** He asked as if this was just a mundane thing you say daily.

"Uh-"

He cut me off, answering the question I had in mind before I could even ask it: **"Basically what that means is that you've been chosen to have a second chance at life. This comes at a cost though, since the transferring of your mind to another body would have killed you instantly as you would have been born, so you were made a demon."**

"Wha-"

He cut me off again. He can apparently read minds.

" **You have enhanced senses, dumbed down emotions and *ahem* 'demonic powers', whatever the hell that means."** He was reading things from a list.

"Am I the first person to turn into a demon?" I managed to ask without him cutting me off this time.

" **Well what do you think, genius? You think I wouldn't hear if another demon was made? You're really just a lab rat for us to see what would happen. That plus the fact that everyone is just really bored around here, and we want something to do."**

"So, why have none of these 'demonic powers' appeared yet? Or even the emotion suppression? This is the first time any of it has been activated."

" **We couldn't make you into an actual demon straight away, so for now we've given you a 'mode'. You can turn into a demon whenever you want is basically what it means. Just, not 24/7 since we literally have 0 clue what would happen to you."**

I was about to ask another question, but he continued his sentence.

" **All right, see you in 10 years."** He said as he gave me a little wave.

"Wait!" I managed to blurt out before he could get another word out.

" **Nope."**

I opened up my eyes.

I was back in my body.

" _What the fuck just happened?"_ I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling of my room.

It was a nice room, a basic room for a baby. Toys, essentials, diapers and whatnot.

Well, except for the fact that the entire place was painted gold.

My parents really seemed to love gold.

"Well, that's too bad." I tried to say out loud for no reason in particular. I was surprised when it actually came out of my mouth.

My voice sounded super annoying. It was like a gargoyle being choked.

" _Not doing that for a while."_ I thought to myself as I tried another thing.

I moved my tiny hands up first, then tried to push my small body up. I was even more surprised when that worked as well.

" _Guess he wasn't lying."_

Normally a baby couldn't even attempt to lift themselves up. Their hands were simply too small.

" _This shit is fucking weird."_

I got back down on my back. I wonder when this demon mode would go away.

Mephisto didn't even tell me how to use it.

I finally noticed that I was surprisingly calm. " _That's another thing he wasn't lying about."_

I had managed to answer most of the questions my mind produced. Only one question was really left circling in my mind:

" _ **Why me?**_ _ **"**_

* * *

The next 4 months or so flew past like a bullet. I picked up a tiny slither of Japanese, but other than that nothing interesting truly happened.

I still had no idea how to activate the 'Demonic mode' or whatever the hell it's called. I've tried almost everything I could think of.

It wore off after I woke up the next day after my little meetup with Mephisto.

" _This is going to be so fucking difficult I swear."_

My body still wasn't developed enough to start moving. I heard once that the average age that a baby starts to crawl is from 7 to 10 months.

I've been trying to get a hold of Mephisto as well, since he can read minds and shit, but he hasn't answered.

I was currently being held by a maid. She was the one who tended to me most of the time. She was a brunette, her hair reached down all the way to her back, her blue eyes could truly calm down any person with just a single look.

Without ever exchanging words I felt as if the two of us had built up a relationship with just staring at each other. I could respect that.

Now that I actually thought about it, my vision had gotten a lot better ever since my meetup with Mephisto. I'm guessing that's because the enhanced senses aren't a part of the "demon form'' and are an actual part of me.

That's probably why I had been focusing on eyes a lot lately. It's like there's a whole other world behind each person's eyes.

From my mother's, the maid's, hell even the family dog's eyes all held a story behind them. It was just my job to find out what the story is all about.

At least, that's what I had been doing do far. There's not exactly a lot of things to pass the time when you literally can't move.

I rarely actually saw my mother. After she was released from the hospital, she hadn't held me once. She was probably too busy to tend to me personally.

Only times I have seen her were either just glimpses of black hair turning a corner or at family gatherings, where she usually sat somewhere far back while I was being passed around.

Now, my father on the other hand….

" _Speak of the devil."_

I saw my father walking towards the maid holding me and grabbed me straight out of her arms. Now, if there was one person I hated more than anyone else, it was him.

He was dressed like a proper dickhead. He usually had clothes that looked like Napoleon used to wear them, blonde hair combed backwards, and one of those Italian moustaches.

His eyes were the one thing that really angered me. The brown eyes that dared to look at me and call me his "son". Disgusting.

His eyes held a story of pure bloodshed and anger.

He treated everyone like crap. He beat the maids, hell even beat his own wife, mother, father, sister, every single person he could get his hands on.

He hated minorities, acted like a spoiled child and pretty much thought himself to be a fucking emperor.

He looked down at me and smiled. If I could have frowned I would have.

He said something in Japanese. I still had zero clue what anyone was saying, the most I knew was the basic words of "Ohayou" and "Arigatou"

I still have no idea how to write in Japanese though.

That's going to be a problem in the future.

It was obvious that he was trying to make me laugh. When I didn't, he took on the most furious look he could manage, turned to the maid and started yelling something in Japanese.

At this point I was seriously wondering if he was mentally stable. He put me down straight on a stool and started beating the maid again. She already had bruises all over her body, he was just adding more every time he saw her.

" _Why are they still working for him? What is the reason behind putting yourself through constant pain just to get almost nothing in return? Is the pay really that good?"_ Were the questions circling through my mind. If I could have moved, I would have beat the crap out of the swine.

" _If I just would have laughed none of this would have happened."_

I faked crying to get him off of her, but instead he just got more furious.

What the fuck is up with him?

I saw other servants, maids, butlers, cooks just walk by the scene and do nothing. They just gave an empathetic look in her direction and continue walking.

They all had bruises all over them as well.

" _Why is no one doing anything? Call the cops for fucks sake!"_ Fear and anger were starting to take place in my frail little body as I stared on the scene.

All of a sudden, a knife straight up materialized in his hand. I had to blink a few times in order to register what I had just seen.

" _Did- did he just create a knife out of thin air?"_ I thought to myself as I saw his hand raise up.

" _He's going to kill her."_ I soon realized. Why else would he just get a knife and try to hit her with it?

I tried to move my body, but the only thing I managed to do was to almost roll off the chair.

" _STOP IT!"_ I yelled to myself in my mind. There was nothing I could do but look on in fear as I did just that.

His arm swung down. I closed my eyes.

I heard skin hitting skin and a calm male voice say something.

I slowly opened up my eyes again. I saw a butler with black hair holding my father's hand, which was mere inches away from the maid. He was whispering something in his ear. Soon my father's face twisted into a shock as he pulled away from the butler.

He gave the maid one more furious look before walking away.

Tears were still rolling down my eyes. Watching other people go through pain was still something I couldn't bring myself to do. It was just too inhumane.

The butler looked at the maid and said something to her before walking over to me and carefully lifting me up from the chair.

He started rocking me back and forth in his arms, trying to calm me down as he took me into my room.

Getting rocked back and forth was a surprisingly calming feeling.

I was starting to calm down. He looked down and gave me a reassuring smile. He had shining silver eyes, which were easy to get lost into as you looked at them. It was like there was a never-ending void behind his eyes.

He put me down into the crib before walking out of the room.

I was left alone with my thoughts again.

I fell asleep a little later, without thinking about a single thing.

* * *

I learned a lot of things in the next few months.

For example, I learned how to finally crawl, and my Japanese was going pretty well too. I could now make out full sentences instead of just single words.

The writing still is still to be learned. I haven't even learned to read it yet.

The same maid that had been caring for me all that time was currently playing with me. Or at least she was trying.

Sometimes being a 15-year-old kid in a baby's body wasn't that great for the people around you. I could tell she was trying harder to make me happy and entertain me.

So, I played along. I started fake laughing and rolled on my back.

She suddenly let out a terrified shriek and I felt a sharp pain in my right arm.

This feeling was familiar to me. My heart instantly jumped up as the memories flooded back into my mind.

I look at my right arm and see a random loose screw on the ground. It had managed to pierce my skin as well as a blood vessel.

" _Lucky shot."_ I thought to myself as I started to calm down a bit more, knowing that it was just a little blood. That and the fact that there was a maid right next to me who no doubt was trained in first-aid for cases like these, so there was no reason to panic.

I watched as my black blood dripped down on the silver screw and melted it into nothingness in a second and continue through the expensive carpet on the floor.

" _Wait…. WHAT!?"_ I yelled in shock to myself in my head.

I blink rapidly as my brain tries to comprehend what just happened.

I looked at my hand closer and noticed that my blood was really completely black, and it wasn't just my imagination.

It was completely black, not the kind of black you see when you get a lot of blood in something like a syringe, no.

It was just pure black.

" **That's called demon blood."** I heard a voice say from behind my head.

I turn around and find myself back in the void of nothingness, with Mephisto standing above me.

I get up from the invisible floor and look at him.

"So, I'm back here again. Lovely." I say as I look around.

" **Yeah, I forgot to tell you that your blood is pretty much hyper deadly acid."** He said like it was not a big deal.

…

"THAT'S SUCH A BIG DEAL WHY ARE YOU SAYING IT LIKE IT'S NOT A BIG THING?!" I practically yelled at him out of nowhere.

" **Calm your tits, I forgot."** He said as he leaned back on nothing.

"Why am I back here again? I really doubt you couldn't have just plopped that my blood is acid down in my head through your little telekinesis tricks." I said. I really couldn't see why he didn't just tell it to me.

" **Actually, I can't do that. That's against the rules. I have to make you come here to directly talk to you in person, or I'll get punished."**

"Why would you get punished for something so trivial?" I asked in disbelief. This smelled like bullshit.

" **Council's decision. Anyways, there was something else I had to tell you as well."**

My hopes shot up a little bit.

"Are you going to-"

" **No, I'm not going to show you how to activate your demon mode, because I don't know how to do that."** He said by cutting me off for the third or fourth time since I met him.

My hopes instantly died when he said that.

"Then wha- "He cut me off again. He really seemed to love doing that.

" **What I meant to actually tell you is that don't fuck with the butterfly effect. That's all. See ya'!"** He said as casually as ever and disappeared into thin air again.

I noted that my demon mode didn't activate that time.

I open my eyes and see myself back in my crib.

" _Back here again, huh?"_ I thought to myself as I look at my right hand.

The wound had been tried to bandage up, but that didn't exactly work since my blood was basically fluoroantimonic acid.

I managed to get myself in a sitting up position to see that I wasn't alone in the room. There was a person with a notebook in her hands looking at me, writing something down.

I looked at her confused until she noticed me and gave me a little wave.

She looked like some kind of scientist, a white lab coat a, round glasses and a black skirt. She had beige hair tied into a bun and a mole on her right cheek.

" _The fuck is going on?"_ I thought to myself as I looked at my bed, realizing that if my blood was acidic, then….

Yup, it had melted straight through the crib.

The scientist wrote something else down before taking out her phone and walking out of the room.

I could still make out bits and pieces of what she was saying outside of the room.

"Woke up…. is well….. no further signs of…." Other than that, it was just gibberish.

I lied back down and stared at the roof.

I heard the scientist step back into the room before she picked me up and carried me downstairs where some other scientist and my father were waiting.

" _What the actual fuck is going on?"_ I thought to myself as I was handed to my father.

" _Ew."_

All of the scientist huddled closer to me with all sorts of equipment and shit.

"This is going to hurt for only a little bit." A scientist with a Trotsky moustache said as he took out a needle and poked it through my forearm.

The feeling of anything poking through my skin is enough to send shivers down my spine, so you can imagine how uncomfortable I was with the situation.

Not that I understood the situation.

My guess is that they saw my acidic blood and are now trying to observe it.

Too bad it melted straight through the glass cylinder.

It almost melted the scientist's hand as well, but he quickly just dropped the cylinder to the floor and let it melt.

The rest of the crew was standing straight behind him, smoke coming out of their pens as they wrote down furiously on their notepads.

"So, what's wrong with my son?" My dad suddenly asks behind me as he put his hand on my head.

I felt like turning around and kicking him straight in the family jewels. Too bad I couldn't move.

"We are not certain. We will have to run certain tests on your son to see." The woman in the back answered.

"It is highly likely that he has just developed his quirk early, but we cannot be certain."

" _What?_

 _A quirk? Like, from My Hero Academia?_

 _No way."_

My eyes popped out of my head like balloons and it did not take long until I puked all over the floor.

Kinda wish it was on my father's expensive ass looking clothes.

He pat me on the back and said: "Are you ok? Come on, let it all out."

" _Does this fuck know how to handle a child?"_ Was the only thought circling in my head as I looked at the puke puddle in the middle of the hardwood floor of our lobby.

Our house- well, it's more like a mansion, had more than likely more than 100 rooms in it. The only ones I had seen so far are the kitchen, which was plated with gold on every single surface just like every single other room of the house.

Like bloody hell, even the fucking microwave was golden.

The dining room, where the dining table had a throne on one end and a basic wooden chair with golden accents on the other side.

The dining hall was so fucking big, you could hear your own echo in it. The dining table was more than 10 meters long for sure.

" _Damn extras"_

My room/ The baby room, where I spent most of my time.

As everything else, it was covered in gold.

The only non-golden things in the room were the spruce shelf to keep toys in, my crib which was some cheap looking light blue plastic and the cabinet, which I hadn't seen from the inside yet.

The lobby was the only thing that actually had proper wallpapers and not just golden accents on the wall.

There was a fountain straight in the middle of it, with a couple of tables and chairs around it. As well as a small space further in with a couple of sofas and coffee tables.

All of the scientists were looking at my dad with the: "Are you fucking serious?" look

"Oh, I'm sure he's just tired. Pardon me." He said as he got up and took me to my room and straight up just plopped me down in the crib.

Not even gently like the maid or the butler had done, just straight up held me like 10 inches from the mattress and just dropped me.

Then he just walked off and banged the door closed.

" _What a great father."_ I sarcastically thought.

I spent that night really just thinking about what had happened, just like every other day until I fell asleep.

" _Heh, guess I'll be a hero then."_

* * *

The next year passed me in a maid I have mentioned a load of times got fired.

My first birthday had been awesome though. I met my cousins for the first time since they were never in any of the family gatherings. I'm not gonna start naming all of them since I'm pretty sure there were like a hundred thousand of them, all you need to know is that Shinki, my oldest cousin from the bunch, was the number #12 hero in all of Japan, as well as a teacher at U.A.

Holy shit.

He was an absolute beast who measured in at almost 7-feet tall and his muscles were no joke. If he wanted to, he could've crushed me like a melon.

Which he could also crush with his bare hands.

His hair was as black as the endless vacuum of space, and his turquoise eyes were full of respect and pride.

He was the kind of person I have always wanted to be: an absolute bad-ass who's also a great guy and downright just a boss. Also, he didn't forget his manners, even when fighting with people.

Unlike my father…

In a country where more than 10% of the population are choosing to become heroes, to be number 12 is an achievement worth praising.

Too bad I couldn't talk when I met him.

I still can't talk by the way, though I have started learning the alphabet.

I learned to walk at around 9-months-old. Ever since I learned to walk, my father had been keeping an eye on me at all times.

It was really annoying, and the first few weeks I just wanted to kick him over and over again. I have relaxed a little bit better around him lately, though I can never forget what he has done.

I will never forgive him either. Causing pain to another human is just so sickening. If you're going to beat someone up, you need to also feel what it's like to get beat up.

That's why my cousin's quirk is so amazing.

 **Hero: Shinki Hakashi**

 **Hero name: Law**

 **Quirk: Newton's third law**

 **Description: The quirk is exactly like Newton's third law: "Every action has and equal an opposite reaction." If you throw a rock at him, his quirk will create a rock and throw it at you at the same velocity, but at a mirrored trajectory, for example.**

 **Drawbacks: The quirk also opposes the drawbacks of another person's quirk. If for example your quirk causes your body temperature to drop when you use it, his quirk will cause his body temperature to go up. Though, if his quirk is not mirroring an attack from another quirk, it will cause no drawbacks.**

" _THIS GUY IS SO AWESOME!"_ Was probably the only thing spinning in my mind the rest of that day.

After my birthday party was over, I was more motivated than ever to become a hero.

I started training my legs and arms with extremely light exercises, such as keeping your hands and legs up when you're lying down until you no longer can keep them in that position and so on.

It was not very difficult to do, but if you keep it up for a good 5 minutes then you're really going to start straining your muscles.

" _I AM GOING TO BECOME A HERO, NO MATTER WHAT!"_

* * *

 _ **So, that was the second chapter.**_

 _ **I can personally say that I like this chapter far more than the first one.**_

 _ **Hopefully I can keep writing like this up for the rest of the fic and maybe I'll actually enjoy my work for a while.**_

 _ **Also, I'll be going away for a few days of next week, so the next chapter will be stalled for a while, sorry in advance.**_

 _ **Anyways, see you next week!**_


	3. Negativity

_**I misjudged my time and that's why this chapter is coming on time.**_

 _ **Anyways, time to read some reviews.**_

 _ **HAREM NEVERDIE**_ _ **: That's a good guess, but I had something a little less complicated in mind for his quirk. That is an interesting idea though, I might give it to another character at some point. Thanks!**_

 _ **Interviner:**_ _ **Thanks for the tip! I'll definitely keep that in mind when working on future chapters. As for the "missing his dad" part, I have a portion of this chapter dedicated to the Protagonist looking back on his old life and such. Thanks again!**_

 _ **Hyakudori:**_ _ **Thanks! I've been thinking about how to make the relationship stuff work in the family myself.**_

 _ **I'm also trying to write some of these things like they do in Japan, for example the dates, which go Y/M/D in Japan, and the names where the family name comes before the first name.**_

 _ **Also, in Japan people refer to each other by their family name unless they are really good friends, or the other person is from abroad.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'll try to read every single one of them in the future.**_

 _ **Now for the chapter itself.**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Negativity**

* * *

Ever since I decided to start "training", It's gotten noticeably easier to move around.

Walking was no longer a challenge, neither was running.

My lungs had the capability to make out a full sentence a few months after my first birthday. and ever since then my dad had gotten even more attached to me than before.

He would go out of his way just to spend the entire 24 hours with me.

Yes, 24 hours. Not 12, or not even until I went to sleep, no. The whole 24 hours.

He would often bring a sleeping bag into my room, just so he wouldn't have to spend the night away from me.

It was getting annoying, but then again, I couldn't exactly do much about it.

He had made my little exercises more difficult to do as well. I hadn't been getting even nearly enough of it done, since I had to wait until he fell asleep so that he wouldn't look over and think his son has autism.

Not that I cared what he thought of me.

My mother had also started appearing in my life more often after my second birthday. She would occasionally try to humor me, hold me and thigs you'd usually do with your child.

Though, she never did stick around for too long.

That was to be expected. You don't suddenly just reappear into the household like that.

From my understanding, she was either a scientist or an engineer and she was working on something big.

Mephisto had also called a few times and just explained a few more things about everything pretty much.

Some of the more important ones being:

 **-Emotion suppression and demon mode are actually only now available for me to activate on my own. Back when Mephisto first showed himself the reason they had activated was because Mephisto did it manually.**

 **I still don't have any clue on how to activate either of them though.**

 **-I am indeed within the world of My Hero Academia. He had to explain that to me strictly. I'm still shocked by the fact that this is all happening, but it's starting to cool down. At least it should.**

 **-The fact that I'm a demon and that my blood is acidic will not interfere with my quirk, though depending on what my quirk will actually be, it might help with the drawbacks.**

 **-I can control my blood in whatever way I see fit, but only when I'm in the demon mode. Hell, I can even turn myself into blood and fly around.**

 **For some reason the dickhead didn't think of mentioning that to me before, but whatever. It's not like I can even use the damn demon mode yet.**

 **-My mind still hasn't finished fully transferring itself into my young body's brain, meaning that my thinking has not been on the same level as it used to be yet, and it won't be for like the next 4 years.**

 **-I can control living organisms with my blood by getting it into their system. It's kind of like the One For All thing with the DNA, only difference is that it has to be my blood, I can't just make someone eat my hair and suddenly I can control their every move.**

The rest of the info he told me was pretty much useless. He said that the council will more than likely add more powers for me or even remove some of my limitations in the future.

I am currently 4-years-old, if you didn't gather that already.

My dad was about to send me off into a kindergarten.

He OBVIOUSLY hated the idea as much as I did. I didn't want to be stuck in a ring singing nursery rhymes with 10 other screaming little shits and since he was a weirdo, he "wanted to keep me all to himself" as he said once.

But, apparently ignoring his work for like 3 years has finally caught up to him and now he has to be stuck in an office for most of the time.

Sure, the maids could've just taken care of me and such, but my mother showed up and insisted that I meet new people for once.

I had also never gotten a proper view at the outside of our mansion. I had never even been in the front yard, let alone outside of the massive wall we had around the place.

Honestly though, I had yet to even meet another person outside of the staff. Sure, some of them switched from time to time, and new ones were being hired sometimes as well, but you can hardly call that "meeting new people".

So, for my social life's sake I decided to go along with it.

Let's just say that I hated almost every single second of it.

The very second that I arrived, we were greeted by posers who just wanted to suck up to my parents.

"Oh, hello little darling, what's your name?" One of the caretakers said with an obviously fake smile on her face.

She had light brown hair and her blue eyes were filled with greed, like every other staff member in the building, more than likely.

Most of these kinds of thoughts were based off of the fact that I had been living in luxury for the past 4 years. It's not exactly going to be easy to go back to a normal life.

Then again neither of my lives have exactly been "normal".

In one, I'm poor as fuck, in the other I'm rich as fuck and a demon.

"I'm Saikamoto Daiki. Nice to meet you!" I said with a smile on my face and the cutest voice I could manage to keep up for longer than 2 seconds.

After she managed to assure my father that everything was going to be fine and this is a safe place, he finally let me go.

On one hand, it was refreshing to be away from him for once. On the other, I was annoyed that I had to stay at this place for most of my days for the next year.

The teacher then proceeded to show me around the place for like 10 minutes explaining every single activity that could be done in every single room.

A bit excessive, especially when knowing that I'm not going to be doing anything in any of them ever.

My dad had to drop me off at like 5am too, meaning that I was the first one in the whole place. At this time the employees were still cleaning the place up from the last day's hell and trying to prepare themselves to sustain another one.

After a little while, more and more kids started showing up to the place and before I even knew it the place was packed.

So far, I hadn't seen any signs of main characters from My Hero Academia anywhere, which is actually a good thing right now.

If you would end up in a situation like this, the one thing you would always have to keep in mind would be the butterfly effect.

The butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state.

So, in simpler terms, if you fuck with things they'll fuck you back.

Though, I'm pretty sure even my existence in this universe is enough to fuck some things up in major ways already, I'd like to keep the damage to the main storyline at a minimum.

Mostly because I would literally have 0 clue whether or not the world would end if I did go and mess stuff up.

The ideal way to go with this would be to just end myself off, but I'm sure Mephisto wouldn't let me do that, and I myself would like to avoid dying for a second time.

An alternative would be to just forget the whole hero thing and move to an isolated island in the middle of nowhere.

Only problem with that is, in the time it would take me to prepare a house and everything on the island, I'm pretty sure I would have already messed everything up.

So, I'll go with plan c, which is:

Become a hero and fuck everything up and hope you don't cause the entire destruction of the universe at the same time.

Though for now I'll play my cards safe and try to avoid anything major.

"Hey, are you alone?"

Speaking of something major, guess who just decided to come talk to me.

A kid with messy purple hair and equally as purple eyes walked up to me.

Shinso Hitoshi. You know, the guy from Class 1-B in the future with the brainwash abilities.

…Well, I'm not so sure if that's even going to be the future anymore if I even do as much as say "Hi" to him.

Though I suppose he isn't that big of a character. I'm sure fate will let it slide this one time.

At least I hope it will.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." I said with a cheerful voice.

"My name's Saikamoto Daiki, what's yours?" I smiled and asked him as I held out my hand.

"Oh, I-I'm Shinso Hitoshi. Nice to meet you." He said as he shyly grabbed my hand and shook it.

Just looking at him, I could barely believe he would end up as the antisocial teen who's dead inside later on.

I spent the whole day just messing around with him. To be fair, it was refreshing to hang out with someone other than a person who's getting paid to do it.

At the end of the day, we exchanged goodbyes and promised to meet again the next day.

It was fun and all.

Well, except for the part of the day when we sat in a ring and sang nursery rhymes as I had predicted. We both hated that.

My day at the kindergarten had gone great for a first day. I even told my father that and he straight up just left the dinner table.

Guess he was still pissed at the fact that I need other company than just him.

" _I can understand being attached to your child, but seriously? This is going a bit too far."_

I could hear him breaking stuff in his office as I walked past the door.

" _Best I don't tell him about Shinso. Knowing him, he'll sue the family."_

I kind of felt bad for the old guy. He must have never been loved when he was young, so now he was taking it out on others.

"Humanity never treated him right, why should he treat humanity any differently?" Is more than likely the philosophy behind his actions.

It's honestly sickening. The philosophy is obviously flawed. The reason humanity treated you badly was because you rejected its good sides and only focused on what's wrong.

Dipshit.

I walked past a mirror on my way to my own bedroom. I had never actually seen myself in a mirror before.

The first thing I noticed was just how well built I was for a 4-year-old. There were no signs of baby fat or anything anywhere.

I inherited my grandma's dark blue eyes. My eyes looked creepy, if I'm being completely honest. It was like if you look at them for long enough an arm is going to reach out and grab you.

My hair on the other hand, was completely black.

Just like my blood, I suppose. Looking at it from far away might give the impression that there's a black hole on my head.

I sighed and kept walking.

As I jumped on to my bed I realized that I hadn't thought of my old dad once during my whole time here.

I guess he just managed to get our family motto into my brain so well that it applied to him as well.

"Don't feel bad for others unless you have your own shit sorted."

I memorized those words at a very young age.

Though, now that my shit was mostly sorted was the time for the emotional distress and depression.

And that was exactly what happened for the next month or so. I couldn't think about anything else except for missing my old world, where everything was so simple and peaceful.

My dad, the old bastard who was drunk more than 90% of the time and goofed around until the very last time we saw each other.

Hell, I was even worried about Jerry, and we barely knew each other.

I always was a worrywart. That's what my dad told me every time I got in trouble.

Shinso started to notice my change in attitude every time we saw each other. He might have been just a kid, but he was no stupid kid.

Ever since we met, I had noticed just how grown up he felt for a 4-year-old. Sometimes I thought he was stuck in a similar situation to mine, but I knew that was impossible.

"Hey." Shinso said as he walked over to me. I was sitting alone in a corner of the playroom.

The playroom was a colorful room filled with toys and such. The walls were filled with children's drawings, mostly of heroes.

"You've been acting weird lately. W-wanna tell me about it?" He continued as he sat next to me

We both just sat in silence there for a while. The other kids were playing and screaming all around us, as per usual.

The staff was usually entirely focused on me and me only because of the wealth of my family, but they had started to care less and less about me.

I sighed and finally said: "Maybe some other time, Shinso."

I got up and walked away. I looked back and I saw his eyes look at me with sadness. I understand he was just trying to help, but I don't really have a way to explain it right now.

" _I'm sorry, Shinso."_

I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

My mental state began getting worse and worse.

This had been going on for around 4 weeks now.

" _What would my dad have done?"_ and _"I wish I was not as stupid as to leave my guard down in the warehouse."_ were just two of the many thoughts circling around in my head at this time.

People had started noticing that my eyes were getting duller every day.

I had given up on the exercising as well. It was a stupid dream to begin with, what made me think that I was good enough to be a hero when I couldn't even beat an average thug?

I was honestly just lost with no end in sight.

"Hey Saikamoto, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I suddenly hear one of the female caretakers ask me. I look up to see the whole ring of kids looking straight at me with excitement and joy in their eyes.

Today's theme was supposed to be Heroism, but since so many kids wanted to be heroes as adults, the teachers decided that it would be best to ask everyone their own interests and whatnot.

"I think…" I started but quickly quieted down. Everybody was still looking at me. I had never been the one to stand out much in school. I was introverted as all hell, didn't speak to anybody and nobody spoke to me.

I did speak whenever I felt like it, just didn't happen very often. In group presentations I of course had to say something, which usually went without any problems. and I genuinely wanted to present my subject.

Only difference this time was that I did not want to speak. My throat was dry from all the crying I've done, and I did not even know anymore.

I turned my head down before I heard another small voice from next to me yell out "Saikamoto's going to be a hero!" in the most upbeat voice I have heard.

"Isn't that right?" I looked over and saw Shinso smiling at me with the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen on him.

In that moment, I realized that I'm not the same Saikamoto Daiki that I was when I first walked in those doors, but Shinso was definitely still the same as he was back then.

Zach was long dead, I knew that. But Daiki still lived, and I was trying to kill him off.

It had not been a long time at all, but the fact that Shinso still stuck with me showed that he was much more mature than he let on.

Even if it was something as trivial as answering for me in front of the group.

I realized that I had been morphing to someone else and Shinso was the only person who noticed. He tried to help, I just rejected it.

" _I'm going to end up like my dad at this rate."_

" _ **Which one?"**_ I heard Mephisto asking from me. He once told me that he listens in on some of my conversations and thoughts, and now has the legal authority in the council to just talk to me through telepathy, making things a lot easier.

" _Both. Old, fat, spiteful and a maniac."_

" _ **Well you can't exactly avoid the 'old' part."**_

" _I meant that as in an old mental state. You know, like an old-fashioned way of thinking?"_

" _ **Yeah, yeah whatever…"**_

I looked up with life swirling in my eyes again as I nodded and let out a positive sound, with a face brighter than the sun itself.

While the ring moved on from me, I turned to Shinso and said: "Thank you." and I swear he had the happiest look on his face that I had ever seen.

Later that day, we exchanged goodbyes again.

At that moment, I unknowingly awakened my quirk.

" _Dad…. I'll definitely make you proud."_ I thought to myself as I clenched my fist and looked towards the horizon with a determined look on my face, all while random stuff started floating in the car.

The driver didn't seem to notice though, he was too focused on the road.

* * *

I found out that I had awakened my quirk later that night, and my dad was confused as fuck.

At first, everyone just thought my quirk was a very powerful psychic quirk, like an upgraded version of my mother's psychic quirk.

After a little maneuvering with my quirk though, I found out that I could create objects out of psychic matter.

Like for example, I could create a psychic sword and move it around however I wished, or even a forcefield. On top of all that I could also move items that weren't made out of psychic matter around, like a normal bookshelf or even living beings like people or animals.

I got that part from my father.

He and everybody else had thought my quirk was acidic blood, even though neither of my parents possessed blood related quirks.

It was kind of stupid of them to just assume it was my quirk with no further questioning, but it doesn't really matter now.

My dad went straight to the doctor to update all possible files and to quite obviously ask about my acidic blood, since it wasn't my quirk.

I got a hold of one of the files after we were done with the whole thing, which was pretty neat.

 **Name: Saikamoto Daiki**

 **Birthdate: 20xx/4/10**

 **Quirk: Psychic +**

 **Description: A powerful psychic quirk, with the ability to move even large objects, such as cars around however the subject wishes. The quirk can also create objects out of "psychic matter", which are pink-ish and transparent in appearance, but otherwise perfect replicas of the items they are supposed to depict.**

 **Drawbacks: The quirk has been observed to be extremely difficult to strengthen, due to it being very powerful already, but otherwise only causing bodily strain and fatigue when used for long periods of time.**

The drawbacks kind of suck, because it means I'll have to train like 20 times harder to get it anywhere, and I can't just constantly use it, but otherwise…

I'M OVERPOWERED AS ALL HELL!

The ability to throw around cars and create forcefields in exchange for a couple more hours of training?

…

" _I have a feeling that Mephisto had a hand in this."_

" _ **What did you think, dipshit? Of course I made you overpowered, how else is it supposed to be interesting to monitor you 24/7?"**_

" _Yep."_

Being buddies with a councilmember of death has its benefits.

Of course this meant that I'm going to have to start training harder if I'm going to be a hero someday.

I think my body is in quite good shape, so I'm sure lifting very light weights is not out of the question anymore.

" _Time to get to work"_ I thought to myself as I jumped out of my small bed and walked over to my toy closet. I doubt that my dad would let me lift actual weights, so I'll just have to do it with some of the heavier toys for now.

" _I swear to you, dad…"_

" _I'M GOING TO BE A HERO!"_

My determination was off the charts as I lifted up a giant toy truck (which was surprisingly heavy)

I don't think I got much sleep that night.

* * *

Being a 6-year-old was easy as all hell.

Ever since I upped my training everything had gotten easier for me.

…Though I think lifting a couple of toy cars every night is what you'd call "upping my training", but it was clearly working.

Stuff had gotten easier for me both physically and mentally. Of course, training my body meant that I had to eat more as well for my body to keep up.

At first my family thought something must have been wrong with me for eating this much, but they got used to it after a week.

Hell, my father even told me: "Don't ruin your perfect body with too much food, you'll get fat."

He really is a creep.

Summer vacation would also be starting soon, meaning that I wouldn't have to be stuck in a ring with a load of screaming kids anymore.

Shinso seemed to be really looking forward to summer vacation. He told me his family was going to go on a trip to Egypt, and even asked me to go with him once.

I had to of course tell him that I can't, but he was fine with it.

All and all, everything was going great. Only worry on my mind was if me and Shinso were going to be in the same class next year, since we were going to start in the same school.

He had gotten his quirk a year after I did, and I was relieved that it had at least stayed the same as in the show.

It was annoying at first, because he wouldn't stop using it on me, but he eventually quit it.

I was currently walking back home with Anso, the silver-eyed, black-haired butler who prevented murder in our house that one time.

My dad had instructed him to take me somewhere while his buddies from work came over for a meeting, so he took me to a nearby park.

My dad had called Anso just a few minutes ago and told him that the meeting was over, so we were now heading back home.

He was a really nice guy, even though to the outsider he looked more like a demon than I did.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I heard a groggy voice say in a menacing way behind us while we were passing through an alleyway.

I looked back and saw a man turn the corner with a knife in his hands approaching us slowly.

"Isn't this the kid of the rich bastard?" Another voice asked from in front of us. Another man emerged from behind a garbage can and pulled out another knife and started approaching us as well.

"Stay close." Anso said to me as he pulled me closer to him and got into a fighting stance.

" _Wait, he can fight!?"_

" _ **I think you're in for a show."**_

3-4 other people came from behind dumpsters and pulled out knives of their own and started closing in.

Anso put up his arms to face both sides and a bright flash came from them.

He then attacked the people on our right, kicking and punching them in their abdomens and faces with advanced martial arts moves, while simultaneously keeping the thugs on the left at bay.

After he had finished off the people on the right side, the only person to the left of us tried to run away.

All of a sudden, cops pulled up to the alley and pointed guns at him while yelling "Freeze!"

The guy tried to get away by using his quirk, which looked to be a quirk that transforms the him to smoke, but that didn't work as the cops managed to grab him into a box of some sort and carried him away.

"Excuse me sir, but we have a few questions." One of the cops said to Anso as most of the others were leaving.

"Understandable."

He then spent the next hour or so answering a load of questions from the cops. I didn't hear the full story, but apparently the group that attacked us was suspected of a bank robbing heist that happened a week earlier.

I'm pretty sure I don't have to say this, but my dad was pissed.

At first, he looked like he was going to try and hit Anso for "Almost ruining my perfect face", but I'm sure he quickly realized just who he was trying to hit and calmed down rather fast.

The cops didn't really want anything with me though, so they just let me off without saying a word.

Then again, I was only 6 so that was to be expected.

Later that day, I went up to Anso and asked him a question that would end up turning my exercising regime to absolute crap in a few years.

"Can you train me to fight when I'm older?"

Since quite obviously he wasn't going to teach martial arts to a 6-year-old.

* * *

 _ **So, there's that chapter.**_

 _ **I feel like I did rush in some parts, but it turned out just fine**_

… _ **hopefully**_

 _ **Next chapter should be up at the same time as usual next week, but don't be surprised if it comes on a Saturday instead of a Friday since school's starting up again.**_

 _ **Well, see ya next week!**_


	4. Inclusion

_**Welcome back.**_

 _ **There's only one review this far.**_

 _ **Hyakudori: Thanks for the positive review!**_

 _ **I don't really have anything to say here right now, so let's just jump right into this.**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Inclusion**

* * *

Training with Anso was like hell.

He didn't hold back AT ALL.

Three years ago, when I asked him to train me I did not expect it to be this harsh. Sure, he warned me, but holy shit

* * *

 **Three years ago**

* * *

"Can you train me to fight when I'm older?" I asked Anso with a totally serious look on my face.

He kind of looked shocked for a moment, for a 6-year-old to ask something like this from a butler is more than likely unprecedented.

"No." He said with a blank expression on his face as he walked away.

" _WHAT!?"_ Was the only thing I was screaming to myself in my head. I was sure he would say yes, I even tried to look as serious as I could for the question.

Before he could turn the corner to the other room though, I saw him quickly look back and wink at me with a finger up to his mouth.

" _Ohhhhh… WHY WOULD HE THINK A 6-YEAR-OLD WOULD CATCH ON?!"_

My dad walked in through the door after a while. His face was as sour as a lemon.

As per usual.

If someone else so much as said "Hi." to me, he goes absolutely berserk.

He even once yelled out: "HE'S MINE, HE'S MINE, HE'S MINE!" when one of the maids offered me a tissue when I had a cold.

Damn freak.

I could tell that his mental state was just worsening.

I decided that I didn't want to be around for whatever he was going to do, so I just followed behind Anso.

Turns out he was waiting for me in the dining room.

"Daiki… You're remarkably smart for a boy your age, you know?" He said to me without turning around.

"Okay, I've made up my mind." He turned around to face me with a serious look on his face.

"I'll teach you, but it'll be hard. Are you up for that?" For a second, I thought he had caught on to my whole "being an intelligent demon in a 6-year-old's body" shebang.

Though, I'm sure he knew something was up. Maybe he thought it was my quirk's side effect?

Anyways, that's off-topic.

"Thank you!" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"I won't let you down!" I was hyped as fuck.

That evening, I found some proper dumbbells in my room in the toy closet. It was freaky at first, had he found my secret exercising regime out?

Yes. That's a definite yes. I'm sure he even knew beforehand.

I'm sure he'd at least known for a year.

Without hesitation, I picked up the dumbbells and started doing dome exercises.

I could think about an explanation later.

* * *

 **Present time**

* * *

I was panting. Hard.

Anso had given me a gruesome training regime that I'd have to follow until I got strong enough to crack a giant boulder with my bare hands.

So basically for the rest of my life.

Though if it is true that I'm in an anime world, that means I'll eventually end up with unrivaled strength if I keep doing the same training regime for long enough.

50 Box jumps, 24-inch box  
50 Jumping pull-ups  
50 Kettlebell swings  
Walking Lunge, 50 steps  
50 Knees to elbows  
50 Push press, 45 pounds  
50 Back extensions  
50 Wall ball shots, 20 pound ball  
50 Burpees  
50 Double unders

And a run until I physically can't continue. By that he means that I have to run until I lose feeling in my legs.

I know, it's CRAZY.

I really don't think this is a workout system a 9-year-old should be doing.

Then again, I'm a demon.

…wait…

Because I'm a demon, does that mean I'd have to train twice as hard to achieve the results Anso Is looking for?

…

Better not push myself harder than I have to. I'm barely keeping up even now, if I add to the work load I'll only end up passing out every two hours, and it would also destroy my mental state.

It was obvious he himself hadn't done anything like this.

He even told me once: "Even I have never done this workout regime, since it's too stressful. If you can do it for 5 years, I will teach you every martial arts technique I know."

I'm really starting to think that this is not worth it…

But hey, it doesn't really matter now. I already accepted the offer, there's no way in hell I'm backing away. I have dignity, after all.

I saw Anso staring at me in shock a little bit away.

When he wasn't working as a butler, he was actually a really great guy.

I was starting to think of him as a father. More than my actual father, and I had really only started to know him for the past month or so.

"You know… *pant* this *pant* training regime is not really good *pant* for 9-year-olds *pant…" I managed to blurt out between panting. I could taste blood in my mouth, but I heard that's what happens when you train hard.

"I know." He simply said as he kept watching. I don't believe he was actually even thinking about teaching me anything, and he overloaded the workout regime with the most difficult exercises he could find online to drive me off of him.

Clearly it hadn't worked out so well for him.

The will of the human mind can make the body do all sorts of things. One thing it's good at is making the body push further beyond it's limits, until eventually breaking the whole bar and moving onto the next one.

" _Guess it's good that I have the mind of a demon then."_

" _ **Uhm, no you actually don't have the mind of a demon. You still have the same mind as you did back in your old world, I thought I tol- "**_

" _Yeah, yeah, I know, shut up now._

" _ **How the hell are you even doing this? You should have collapsed a long time ago."**_

" _You'd be amazed to find out what humans can do when they're determined."_

Mephisto shut up after that. He had a lot to think about though, that's for sure.

"All right, I'm starting my run." I said as I ran out of the back gate in our yard.

I'm really surprised my dad hadn't caught on to us yet.

Usually, if I so much as look outside of the gate he will somehow manage to send the entire staff to tackle me and drag me back inside.

I'm pretty sure that's Anso's doing.

I was kind of grateful for the running part of the workout regime, even though it was exhausting as all hell, it was really the only time I got to see the outside world properly.

Most others my age are going out and hanging out with their friends on a daily basis. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in my mansion like a prisoner.

Thanks to Anso, I was finally able to live a somewhat normal life.

I ran past the park that I was at a couple days ago, and I managed to catch a glimpse of someone I'm quite familiar with there.

Everyone's favorite hot-headed terrorist.

Bakugo Katsuki.

He honestly pissed me off in the show, but now that I'm actually IN the show, he's kind of scary.

A prime example of letting something you're good at get in your head.

It should go without saying, but I ran past the park without looking back.

Provoking him would only leave me in a bad spot.

" _ **Right so, I kind of found out the ACTUAL reasoning behind your surprising stamina."**_ I heard Mephisto suddenly say in my head.

" _What do you mean by that?"_ I asked him.

To be completely honest, the whole thing about the "human determination" being the source was a load of bullshit I made up then and there for him to leave me alone.

" _ **Turns out your demon mode has a sort of passive mode as well as an active mode. The passive mode gives you boosted abilities on its own, as well as suppressing your emotions somewhat. The active mode boosts both your physical and quirk abilities up by a fuck load."**_

" _I didn't know a 'fuckload' was a measurement, but ok. Is the blood control thing included in the passive mode as well or..?"_

" _ **Blood control is a totally different aspect than the demon powers. It's not a part of them. I thought I explained this to you already?"**_

" _You didn't, you forgetful fuck."_

" _ **Fuck you."**_

That's where our conversation ended. I hadn't even realized it, but a couple of hours had passed with me just running, and I could really feel it. The sweating and constant exercising was messing with my perception of things.

Before long, my legs gave up from under me and I fell flat on my face.

"Owwww…" I managed to get out of my mouth before I slowly tried to stand up while still panting like hell.

After training I usually just lay around on my bed for the rest of the day trying to catch my breath until I have to do the whole thing again the very next day.

" _How am I going to survive this?"_ I thought to myself as I tried to control my breathing.

* * *

3 years have passed.

3 gruesome years filled with nothing but training, training and more training.

School started in the middle of it all as well, meaning that I really had no time for anything else than school and training.

Anso even suggested for me to drop the whole thing: "I can teach it to you, just stop, okay?"

But I kept going.

I don't know why. Maybe I was just a really high achiever.

Anso even changed our deal. He said: "I won't teach you if you don't stop." So now it's just become a endurance test, which of us will break first?

My dad eventually did find out, but he was surprisingly calm about it. I was sure he would be pissed, but I think the constant therapy sessions are finally starting to help.

During the whole time, Shinso had definitely noticed that something was wrong. I even told him about it. He didn't seem to bother after that though.

I had actually started noticing him becoming quieter and more silent during school and otherwise as well. Most of the time I would find him sitting in a corner somewhere reading a book by himself.

I was too preoccupied with my training at this point, I'm pretty sure my brain couldn't keep up with everything at once.

That's when it happened.

I first noticed it when I was out running, but it soon grew even worse.

My blood had started to cover my entire body. It was easy to cover it up at first, I even tried to call Mephisto to ask him about it, but apparently, he hadn't been informed of this.

After a few weeks though, it was obvious this wasn't stopping any time soon. I tried to control my blood to try and make it go away, but unfortunately it didn't work.

Then again, I didn't know how to do it. It was extremely difficult to try and do something that no one has ever done before.

Especially with things like this, usually a mentor or a teacher would be ideal in this situation, but Mephisto was clueless and apart from him no one really knew about my secret demon thing.

I even thought about skipping school because of it, but my father would have instantly noticed something was wrong and would have freaked the fuck out and caused a scene again, and I was trying to avoid that at all costs right now.

I kept going though. Mephisto said he was going to ask his little council about it and get it sorted out.

…I have a feeling he's lying though.

Just that small little tugging feeling in my stomach that's usually correct about absolutely everything, telling me to freak the fuck out.

Too bad I didn't have the chance to freak the fuck out, since before I knew it I was completely covered in the stuff.

I was just a black goo now walking around.

Obviously, I was freaking the fuck out…

Actually, no I wasn't. I was extremely calm in that situation, which surprised even me.

Surprisingly, I could still see perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had two giant white spots where my eyes would be.

…Now that I thought about it, I really looked like this one comic book character: Venom.

" _Great. So now I'm a symbiote or whatever the fuck. Where's Spiderman? Someone come kick this shit off of me."_ I thought to myself as I tried to do something about the situation.

" _Maybe like this? No…. Like this then? Not that either…"_ I was trying everything. I even tried to use my quirk to get the blood off of me, but I only ended up throwing myself around the place.

It was painful as all hell, though I'm sure if I hadn't trained so hard it would have been even more painful.

I did cause quite a ruckus though. I'm just hoping no one will come check on m-

"Are you all right in here?" I heard Anso say as he opened the door.

He looked around the room but saw nothing.

"Huh, must have been my imagination." He closed the door behind him and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile I had jumped onto the roof and was somehow sticking to it with my bare hands.

"What the fuck." Was the only thing that left my mouth, though in a quiet whisper.

" _ **ALLRIGHT FUCKTARD LISTEN UP!"**_ Mephisto suddenly blasted through my mind.

I had noticed that he was lately getting more and more obnoxious.

" _ **So I forgot that your blood control thing activates when your body is ready to handle it, and as a sign of it starting to work your body will be covered in your own blood. You don't have to worry about bleeding out when you use your little ability though."**_

" _You are so forgetful, you sure you don't have Alzheimer's or something?"_

" _ **I can't have Alzheimer's I'm literally a key part of death."**_

I carefully got down from the ceiling and landed safely on my feet.

" _So how do I make it go away?"_

" _ **Figure it out yourself, I can't tell you everything. Dickhead."**_

Yep, there it is.

I have 0 clue on how to get this shit to work. I already tried everything I could think of, what else am I supposed to do?

I heard the food bell ring from downstairs and I panicked.

"Fuck."

I couldn't exactly go to the dining room looking like this, acting all casual.

I only saw one way out of this. I turned to the window.

I think you can guess what happened next.

* * *

" _ **You sure this was the best idea?"**_

" _Shut up."_

I had managed to get away from our property without being noticed. Now I was meeting a whole new problem.

I was lost as fuck.

Even though I did run through the town on a daily basis, I only really ran the one same route every day. I had never been to the other half to the town.

The only thing covering my little problem was a hood, and it was not going to hide it away for forever. I needed to find out how to get rid of this thing, and fast.

I found myself on a busy street after turning a corner.

" _Not good."_

"Help, someone!"

I turned around to see around 6 guys in black masks robbing a store.

One of them was holding the cashier hostage with a gun to her head.

This happens every day, I've seen it on the news. In the show, it clearly was depicted to be bad, but I didn't think it would be at a level like this.

You turn on the news and the first thing you see is that, yet another 10 stores have been robbed.

Crime was clearly on the rise, and boy was it rising fast.

So, I did the reasonable thing any person would do in this situation.

I ran straight in.

To be completely honest, my body moved faster than my mind could react.

"Let's hope this works." I said to myself as I pointed my hand in the Spider-Man fashion towards the guy holding the hostage.

It actually worked.

To say the least, I was surprised. A black stream shot straight at him and hit him in the eyes, blinding him. In his confusion he let go of the cashier, who quickly ran away in a panic.

"This is NOT an ideal situation." I said out loud as all the other robbers now had their guns out and pointed straight at my head.

"You think so, you brat?!" One of them yelled out.

Note that I was still just 12-years-old. I was short as all hell, and even sounded like a kid.

"Since the bitch got away, you'll act as a great hostage!" Another one shouted before pushing his gun straight at the back of my head and trying to grab me.

"Try." Was the only thing I said before I ducked down and kicked the guy straight in the stomach.

He went absolutely FLYING. He flew out of the window and across the street, and even after that he kept going for a good few feet.

I was feeling great today. Like I was on top of the world.

The other thugs looked at the scene with shock, until one of them yelled out: "BASTARD!" and fired his gun.

The others soon joined in and shot multiple times.

For me though, it's as if the bullets weren't even moving at all.

I just sort of looked at them for a while before moving out of the way.

It hadn't even crossed my mind that maybe something's up here.

I ran up to one of the guys and punched him straight in the jaw before ducking from one of the other guy's swings.

The guy I uppercut flew straight to the roof and got his head stuck.

"W-what is this kid!?" A guy in the back yelled as he made a break for the back door.

I quickly shot him with the blood and managed to stick him to the wall.

I turned back around to see the remaining three guys frozen in fear. I was too in the moment to notice and dashed straight at them and beat them to a pulp.

After all was said and done, I was still feeling hyped as fuck. I turned back around to see the crowd was now behind me. They all looked horrified.

I was confused at first, I stopped smiling.

I looked to a mirror on the store wall and saw that I had a mouth now. A BIG mouth, with sharp, rotten looking teeth and a tongue that was unnaturally long.

I looked exactly like Venom from the Spider-Man comics.

I turned to the crowd and walked out to the street. The crowd was a little less nervous now, and some were even cheering for me.

The others were looking at me like I just did something terrible. Like I had just committed murder or something.

I figured that I was not needed here any longer and decided to try another trick.

I shot my blood stream up to a ledge and slang myself up like Spider-Man.

I had a surprisingly good control over the power already, even though I only just got it.

" _ **Nice."**_

" _Did you do something? Why am I so calm and why do I already know how to do all this stuff?"_

" _ **One question at a time. #1: This was all in you already. I didn't have to do anything, this was all you.**_

 _ **#2: After you activated blood control, your emotion suppression automatically activated with it as well, though it isn't as strong as it should be, since you yourself didn't activate it.**_

 _ **#3: The council decided that waiting for you to learn everything is too boring and decided to give you all the knowledge you needed to use it properly. Though that thing with the blood-swinging and -shooting was new to even them.**_

 _ **Also your blood form was based off of Venom, the villain symbiote over from the Marvel universe, as you can tell. The head of the council is a huge Marvel fan."**_

" _The head of the council is a comic book nerd?"_ Was really the only thing circling in my mind.

Mephisto quieted down, probably figuring that it wasn't necessary to respond to something like that.

"Please wait!" I head someone yell from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back.

I saw the cashier from earlier running surprisingly fast behind me.

I was kind of shocked. No one should be able to run as fast as a guy using the forces of physics to sling himself around.

She was panting hard as hell as she caught up to me.

"You're fast. Is that your quirk?" I asked without really batting an eye.

For some reason, my personality seems to switch when I use this mode, so it would be great to get rid of it right now.

"Yes, I can slow down time and that let my running look faster than it actually is. I helped you back at the store, did you notice?" She said.

Oh that was her?

"Yeah thanks." I awkwardly said. I had honestly thought it was just the adrenaline pumping through my veins which made me lose track of time.

You're welcome. Anyways, that isn't why I chased you down for." She answered as she stood up properly and looked at me.

…Down at me. She was taller than me. Not by much though. I could guess she was probably 13 at most, just working a part-time job or something at the place.

This was an awkward situation.

"What's your name?" She asked with a serious expression. Her eyes were amber and looked like pure honey you just extracted from a bee next. Her blonde hair was tied to a ponytail and she had one of those hats on with no top that read "SUPA".

Guessing that was the name of the store.

Without hesitation, I smiled and said "Venom."

Though when I smiled the people around got freaked out and walked further away from us.

I went my way after that and made it home. After all that, it was no hard task to get off the blood from myself.

" _Did I just become a vigilante?"_ A thought crept into my head. I smiled when I realized that would actually be a great idea. If I first become a vigilante, I'll have a larger understanding of how this world works and I'll also have much more experience with villains and bad guys.

Though right now I had something else to worry about.

"Daiki." My father said from the corner of my room where he had been sitting in for all this time.

I nervously turned around and said: "Hehehe… Hi dad." In the most awkward voice I think I have ever used in my life.

" _I'm in so much fucking trouble right now."_

" _ **Be happy that you took your blood mode off BEFORE jumping in through the window."**_

My dad had a stern looking face on him as he gazed into my soul.

"I'm sorry I kept you locked in here for all that time I know you just want to see the outside world, but I was so scared and… " He started wailing.

Now I was not nervous anymore. I was concerned if the therapy sessions were actually working or not.

* * *

A week later the entire nation of Japan new about "Venom: The terrifying vigilante"

It was honestly overwhelming at first, but it wasn't like I was going to go out and play Venom again for a while. I'm yet to start practicing proper moves and stacks with my quirk and Anso hasn't started teaching me any martial arts yet.

"Saikamoto?" I looked up from my desk. I was in such a deep thought I completely forgot I was in school.

The teacher was looking straight at me with a weird expression.

"Uhh… Yeah?" I asked the rest of the students weren't really paying attention either.

"You need to start paying some attention to class, young mister. You aren't going to get by with just your father's success, you know." He sternly said after he realized I had 0 clue what was going on.

"Sorry." I let him have his fun. The class continued normally with someone else answering the question he had.

"You really should pay more attention." Shinso said from next to me.

"Just got something on my mind right now." I whispered back. He looked a little bit concerned, but I was honestly more concerned for his sake.

"Have you gotten enough sleep?" I asked him when I saw his face. He had large bags under his eyes and his skin was paling.

"You don't look so hot today."

He looked away and muttered: "Forget about it."

I for sure was not going to.

I heard the teacher cough intentionally and when I turned my head to the front he was staring right at us with a stern expression.

"Sorry." I said with a sheepish smile. He just pushed up his glasses and continued teaching

The class was the last for the day. Shinso and I usually walked together back to his place before I headed off to my own place.

I found Shinso sitting under a tree behind the school reading his book again. He had picked it up a couple of days ago from the library. The name of the book was called "Icarus: Wielder of Excalibur"

The book made no sense to me, since it was King Arthur who wielded Excalibur, not Icarus. Icarus was the guy who flew to the sun, but I guess I can't judge a book by its cover.

…Yes that was a pun.

"Hey." I said as I sat next to him. He looked up at me for a while before turning back to his book without saying anything.

I was genuinely concerned for his health.

If the bags under his eyes were no joke, his eyes which were full of dullness and void of emotion surely were.

I remembered that in My Hero Academia, everyone had told him that his quirk was more fit for a villain than a hero.

I wasn't sure if that was the thing that was getting him down or not.

Instead of asking him straight on, I said: "Shinso, are you still thinking about becoming a hero?"

He looked at me, it was clear he was a bit taken back from my sudden question before he put his book down and looked straight forward at nothing with the same dull look on his face.

"Why should I? After all my quirk's more fit for a villain."

My suspicion was correct.

"You on the other hand were blessed with a good quirk and the perfect mindset for a hero. You've already been training for 3 years…" He continued. It was obvious this thing had been bothering him for quite some time now.

Actually, I think ever since I started training he has been down.

While I've been training my body, he's been straining and dragging himself down.

"You know, a good body and quirk isn't what determines a hero." I said without hesitation.

" _The fuck am I saying I don't know how to be inspirational."_ I thought to myself. There was a visible sweat drop on my face.

" _ **Then I'll take over."**_ Mephisto barged in out of nowhere again.

" _Wait wha- "_

I suddenly felt my body's control slipping away from me. Before I knew it, I was looking down at myself in a third person perspective.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I tried to yell out, but my voice wasn't working.

" _ **Shut up and watch I'm about to spit some wisdom."**_

I looked at myself.

" _Damn I'm well built."_

I hadn't really seen myself in a mirror in a while. I was built better than most adults.

My muscles were showing from under my t-shirt and my neck was thick as all hell. My facial features had also gotten a lot more different.

My face was a lot more defined and my jaw looked like it could pull a car.

"Then what is? Dedication? Training? I don't have either of those features." I heard Shinso say, his voice a little louder this time.

He was seriously depressed over this. I hadn't even noticed.

" _And I call myself a friend."_ The thought crept into my mind with no warning.

It honestly bummed me out.

"You don't need either of those either. All you have to do is try first before you give up on it." I heard myself say.

" _What?"_

Oh, so that's what he meant when he said to let him "take over".

…He never told me he could do that.

"That's what you think. You were born rich and famous you haven't had to worry about a thing in your life, and I'm honestly happy for you. So why? Why am I like this?" He put his hands on his head.

" _Shinso…"_

"If you don't like who you are now, you should just change yourself."

The words weren't complicated. They were actually extremely straight forward and obvious, but for some reason it was something that felt like it was made to be said in this exact situation.

"You know, I'm not exactly the poster child you think of me being either."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's true that I have fame and money already from my parent's success, but I haven't always been this optimistic." Mephisto continued. Shinso looked up from his hands and seemed to be interested.

"There's a lot of demons I keep trying to outrun by straining my body to the point where I don't have enough energy to think about these kinds of things."

He was speaking as if he was me. I couldn't say for certain that he was wrong, but I couldn't say if he was right either.

"Sometimes it's better to leave them be than to try and take them head-on." He finished his sentence as he closed his eyes for a while and sighed.

Shinso looked like he was about to say something before Mephisto started again.

"You wanna know what started this change?" He asked as he stood up and pointed straight at Shinso's face.

"It was you."

" _Huh?"_

"Huh?" Shinso said out loud.

"Remember when we were 6 and the kindergarten teacher asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up? I couldn't answer. But you answered for me. Even if it was something as trivial as that, you showed me that you cared, and that's what gave me the burning will that I still have to this day."

"I'm going to be a hero because I promised to myself to make your statement a fact." He said.

"So, now I'll do the same to you." He held out his hand to Shinso.

"You will be a hero!"

For the first time in forever, Shinso's eyes lit up with gratitude.

"Let's go for a run, shall we?"

" _Well that was underwhelming."_ Mephisto had just gotten up and explained my own life for me. Still though, i feel like it could have been said better.

Meh, it's not like it matters anymore. It got Shinso out of his miserable state and that's all that matters for now.

" _ **Fuck you.**_ _**You're up, I'm not running for you lazy-ass."**_

My vision went blank and as I opened my eyes up again I saw Shinso straight in front of me with a giant smirk on his face.

"Sure." He said as he grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and we started running.

We didn't even pick up our bags. We just ran.

Well, until he collapsed of sleep-loss and due to his stamina running out.

I had to carry him all the way back to his place.

His parents were not happy, to say the least.

* * *

 _ **That's that chapter done for.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **I really don't have anything to say today, so I'll just say:**_

 _ **See ya next time!**_


	5. Revival

_**Heya! Welcome to this week's chapter!**_

 _ **Regarding the last chapter, I do have to say that I myself didn't enjoy it that much. I feel like I rushed on too many parts and the text ended up as a mess.**_

 _ **Even the "important and inspiring" part of the chapter turned out as a flop, and I even criticized myself about it INSIDE the story.**_

… _ **Yeah, to me it was a pretty big flop. I really hope I won't mess up that badly again. I feel like this chapter will be incredibly rushed as well however, since I honestly can't wait for Daiki to finally get involved with the main plotline.**_

 _ **Anyways, to get my mind off of it I'm going to answer some questions and reviews!**_

 _ **GreenPolitical: This is not a BNHA/Blue Exorcist crossover. I gave the name Mephisto because I'm pretty sure it's the name of a high-class demon or something in some mythologies and I thought it would sound cool. So yeah, it's a coincidence.**_

 _ **That' s really the only review I feel the need to reply to.**_

 _ **Anyways, there's no need for me to stall for words anymore, so let's get into the chapter itself!**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Revival**

* * *

After I got home, I was greeted with Anso taking me to the gymnasium.

…Yes, we have our own gymnasium.

We barely ever use it though, mostly it's only used when my mother and her research team want to do some larger tests on something, or large family gatherings.

"All right, ready up." I heard Anso say from a bit further in front of me.

"Huh?" I made a sound in confusion.

Anso answered rather quickly: "I'm teaching you martial arts, now put your fists up so I can show you the basics."

He finally gave up.

Thank fuck, because I can my U.A entry is only 3 years away.

Needless to say, I got my ass handed to me.

"That was good for a first try." Anso told me as he held out his hand.

I was bout to grab it, when he forcefully pulled me up and threw me on my back again.

"Oww…" I said out loud.

"Never trust an enemy."

" _This is going to be hell."_

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

After around 4 hours of "learning" martial arts by getting absolutely destroyed in a fight, the training session finally ended when my mom decided to come check out what the fuss was about.

"What's going on down here?" She walked in, looking like she just woke up.

Out of my whole family I enjoyed my mother's company the most, because she was the realest of the whole bunch.

She didn't try to focus on just the good or bad parts of life, she just ignored it all to the point where it could no longer be ignored.

Relatable.

"I was just showing Daiki some simple martial arts moves is all, I thoroughly apologize for waking you up." Anso said.

Big mistake, since my mom whacked him across the head with a newspaper using her psychic quirk.

"Are you implying that I look like I just woke up!?"

I got up and did some basic stretches. For some reason, I was feeling amazing all of a sudden.

"All right, I'm ready now Anso. Can we go one more round?" I said as I dropped my hands back down.

Both him and my mom looked at me a bit confused, before Anso smiled a bit and said: "All right."

My mom decided to watch, she took a sip of her coffee before sitting on air.

…Damn showoff.

We got into our fighting positions.

"Can we use quirks this time?" I asked.

"Are you sure?." He asked me back.

"Don't worry, I won't just pick you up and throw you around."

"Start already!" You-know-who yelled out, which echoed across the gymnasium walls.

"Go!" Both me and Anso said at the same time, before he pointed the palm of his hand towards me. I enveloped myself in psychic energy and dashed forward insanely fast, passing Anso.

I saw the flash of light happening behind me. I tried to attack him using a roundhouse kick, but he blocked that with his fist and went in for a counterattack.

" _He's going to rush in with precise, repeated jabs at my pressure points."_

I either dodged or blocked all of his jabs. He tried to go in for a kick, which I ducked under and almost got a hit in on his stomach.

I enveloped my fists with my quirk's energy before I rushed in again, this time with a different tactic.

I knew that Anso's quirk required for him to wait around 3 minutes before using it again. I had to just use that to my advantage and-

I suddenly got blinded by a bright light before I felt a fist thrown at my stomach thrown at full force, which knocked the air out of me.

I flew back a few feet and when I tried to get up, Anso pushed me down with his foot.

"Never trust an enemy." He said while smirking.

I chuckled a bit before saying: "Same goes for you."

He looked confused for a bit, before I quickly transferred my mental state to Psychic+ and kicked him down using my psychic body.

"Wha-? "He managed to get out before I recalled my psyche, jumped up and put my foot up on his back, keeping him down.

"I learned how to transfer my mental state to a cloud of psychic energy using Psychic+."

"I win."

I heard clapping from the side of the gymnasium.

"Well done, Daiki!"

I looked over and saw that for some reason both my father and Shinki were standing beside my mother and clapping as well.

"When did you get here?!" I yelled out in shock.

"Just now." Shinki answered with a little smile on his face.

Afterwards he showed me a few cool tricks before leaving.

He was a busy man, after all.

My dad had been extremely interested, and even asked Anso to start teaching him some martial arts as well. Obviously, he said: "Do the same training as Daiki did and I'll show you everything."

He passed out after the first 10 minutes.

Anso paid me back for losing by making the next training session 20 times as hard.

* * *

I was woken up by my dad screaming: "We're having twins!" in my face.

Only thing that cam out of my mouth was:" The fuck?"

"You're getting two younger siblings! Now get up, we've got to hurry!" He said as he straight up ran out of the room.

What a wild way to wake up. Mom had been taken into labor smack in the middle of the night, and dad had just woken me up to drag me with them into the hospital.

Now, it wasn't as if I was not thrilled, trust me I was. The problem was that I had been woken up at 3am in the morning with no information about anything beforehand.

Hell, I didn't even think my mother had enough free time to…. you know.

Anyways, I did as I was told and quickly put some clothes on before sprinting out the front door to the car.

Safe to say, I was definitely not expecting this.

When we arrived at the hospital, the entire staff was running all over the place.

Now I was even more confused.

"Come on, your mother's right down the hall." Dad said as he grabbed my hand and walked me to her room.

Now, when I was alive this type of thing didn't happen. You wouldn't just pull your son with you to the infirmary and what not when your wife's giving birth.

But, hey I guess they do things differently in Japan or something.

"You stay here."

Never mind.

My dad went in and I was stuck in the hallway with nurses and doctors running back and forth the halls.

Mephisto suddenly woke up from his 100-year-nap with: _**"This is so laaammeeeeeee! Do something!"**_

" _Like what?"_ I asked him in a satiric tone. There was obviously nothing to do except for sit in the hallway and wait to be called in.

Instantly after I asked that, the tv turned on with "ALERT: VILLAIN ATTACK" plastered across the screen.

" _ **Like that."**_

" _Where is that though?"_

As soon as that question popped up in my head, I heard an explosion nearby.

"… _Fine."_

I activated my blood mode.

"Time for some hero work, I suppose."

" _ **Stop trying to act like you're a pro hero all you did was prevent a robbery poorly."**_

" _Shut up."_

I saw an open window at the end of the hall and used my blood sling to get out of the building before it went on lockdown.

I saw smoke arising in the distance.

" _That's near the square."_ I thought to myself as I started making my way towards it.

When I made it, the whole place looked like a mess. Some pro heroes were trying to rescue civilians, and the whole place was flattened.

I was sitting on top of a building, when I heard a scream for help.

"Someone help!"

I looked towards where the sound came from. It was a bit further down; some heroes were already headed towards the scene.

"Hell why not join in?" I said out loud before starting to the other side of the rooftop.

" _ **Oi, try this."**_ Mephisto said out of nowhere.

Without thinking, I jumped off the roof, before feeling like the whole world just flashed in front of me in a second.

" _What the fuck was that?"_ I thought to myself, before my train of thought got cut off.

"HELP!"

I blinked and in front of me was a scene I was not prepared for.

There were at least 10-15 random villains wreaking havoc across the whole place.

Not only that, but there were also people trapped under fallen rubble and a hostage situation.

A person was holding a gun up against the head of…

" _Wait, isn't that the same cashier?"_

Some guy with a weird fox mask and a kimono was holding her, she had tears in her eyes and she looked absolutely terrified.

Without even really thinking about it, I did the same thing I did before, and kicked the shit out of the guy straight in the stomach, knocking the air straight out of his lungs.

"You know, you really need to stop getting into situations like this." I said out loud as the girl fell to the ground in relief.

She looked up, and I saw her eyes fill up with hope.

Some heroes finally arrived and looked at the scene.

"Isn't that…"

"Yeah, it's Venom."

" _These idiots."_ I thought to myself before turning to face them and yelled out: "Get to work, people!"

They quickly realized what they were doing, and finally got going. The cashier was starting to gather herself together.

I took this moment to assess the situation. The villains which were wreaking havoc before had all stopped and started looking straight at me menacingly.

"Guess that was your leader, huh."

"You bastard…." I heard coming from the guy in the white mask.

"Oh, you're still awake. Good job." I said unemotionally.

Whenever I went into Venom mode, I tended to lose all emotions now. It used to just numb them, but now it's like they were completely gone.

I honestly don't see how the vigilante Venom blew up so much after just one store robbery, but I didn't really care about it anymore.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled out before he disappeared into smoke before my eyes. I was taken aback first, but then quickly dodged to the left once I realized what the menacing smoke rushing towards me was.

He materialized in front of me, with his fist pointed forwards, as if he was about to hit me straight in the face.

I grabbed him mid-air and brought my knee straight to his stomach again. I could see some drops of blood come out of from the sides of his mask.

He fell to the ground in a painful groan. I walked around him and kicked him straight in the face, his mask breaking in the process.

I could now clearly see what kind of damage my kicks had done. His face was completely broken, from a broken nose to torn lips and skin as well as the whole thing looking deformed now.

He had passed out. I shot a blood net at him, before turning to the other villains and walking towards them menacingly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling amazing today." I said out loud with a laugh. They were obviously hesitant, and maybe even scared seeing what had happened to their leader.

"Come on, don't tell me your done already. I haven't even really had any fun here." I said in a laid-back accent.

"Y-you asshole!" One of them yelled before pulling out a gun and firing it.

" _Considering the amount of damage these guys have managed to do to the place, I'm pretty sure most of them have large-scale quirks. They are most likely not good in close-combat, since in the underworld the leader is decided by a free-for-all."_ How do I know this information?

The bullets were looking slower than usual.

This time it wasn't the girl's quirk though. I didn't know the drawbacks of it, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with her stamina.

I quickly zapped past all of the bullets and kicked one of the villains in the face. He passed out instantly.

I continued to the next one, and the next one and the next one….

I didn't give any of them time to activate their quirks.

After they had all been dealt with quite effortlessly, I simply used my blood net on them all as well.

I looked back and saw the heroes doing their thing, saving casualties and such.

"Are you going to be going now?" I heard someone ask. I turned around completely to see the girl from before standing a few feet away from me.

"The heroes seem to have things under control now." I answered.

She just nodded and started walking away. I realized something and said: "Wait."

She turned around to look back at me.

"What's your name?"

She smiled and said: "Shiina Yukuso."

I simply nodded and waved before doing the trick I dd before to get out of there.

I learned that I had actually just transformed to the blood itself and shot away at incredible speeds.

When I made it back to the hospital, the place was still on lockdown. It's safe to say that my parents were both probably in a panic.

I went out of my blood mode and instantly panic hit me as well.

"Daiki? Get in!" I heard my father's voice come from above. I looked up and saw that my dad was hanging out of the window with his hands out.

"Grab my hand!"

" _Yeah, no."_

I created psychic platforms under my feet and jumped up to the window and in.

"Daiki…" I heard my mother say. I looked over to her bed and saw her holding two small white rolls of cloth in her hands.

After I realized what they were, there was a smile plastered across my face.

* * *

The next year went by in a blast. My younger sibling's names were chosen to be Hiki and Chako. Hiki was a boy and Chako was a girl, if you didn't get that. Learning to change diapers is not something I'm looking forward to doing….

Though I'm pretty sure the maids and butlers and whatnots will take care of that for me thankfully.

In other news, I had clearly gotten better in martial arts, I had better control of my blood mode as well as my quirk, and the vigilante Venom was getting bigger and bigger daily.

It was surprising that none of the pro heroes that were in the show hadn't come after me or whatnot. After all, what I'm doing is basically illegal.

Well, it's not like it was really going to affect me in my personal life in any way.

I still had no clue on how to activate my demon mode, but at this point I was really starting to think if I would need to use it.

I did have a few run-ins with Yukuso as well. She wasn't that much older than me, actually. Only by a year. She told me how she wanted to be a hero and whatnot.

All that good stuff.

Anyways, it seems like today was going to be a bad day for the whole family.

"My brother's coming for a visit." My dad said at dinner once.

My mom kept on eating without batting an eye and asked: "Which one?"

"The bad one." Dad said with a bit of a sour face.

"Oh god, do we have to let him in?"

I was honestly lost. Which brother was he talking about? There were so many, Shaki, Hori, Heitan, Theso, hell there was even an American in the family named Joseph.

There was however one uncle who I had never met. He keeps getting brought up in family conventions and otherwise at dinner time.

I only have ever heard the guy's first name: Hikashi, but from my understanding he's a popular hero as well as being rich as all hell.

I kind of wanted to meet him.

"Don't worry, Shinki's coming too." My dad said after a while.

Thank goodness.

I finished up my dinner and went out for a run. Anso decided to join me this time.

We talked about a load of stuff while running, like my training, my dreams, the U.A entrance exams….

Now that I though about it, Anso seemed more like a hero than I first realized. I wasn't going to ask him about it, he just seemed to know a lot about everything hero related.

When we passed the park we were at when I was 6, Anso said: "Did you hear? one of the guys who almost robbed us here got beat up so bad he's still in the hospital."

"When?" I asked back.

"A year ago, the day your younger siblings were born. The vigilante named Venom beat the absolute hell out of him."

We kept running. Before we reached the beachside, I caught a glimpse of Shinso running by himself across the street.

"Oi, Shinso!" I yelled out. He looked over and I waved him towards us.

He saw Anso, and hesitantly ran across the street to us.

"Hey."

" _That was awkward."_

"Wanna run with us?" I said before pointing to Anso, who just waved.

Shinso looked at him and said: "Sure."

"This is Anso, he's pretty much like my mentor." I said since I knew that the both of them are antisocial as all hell.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hitoshi Shinso." He finally said.

" _I'm surprised he even bothered answering."_

Anso just nodded as we kept running.

" _Then there's this fuck…"_

As we kept on running, the conversations got fewer and fewer up until both Anso and Shinso passed out.

I just sighed and picked them both up before continuing the run.

After I dropped off Shinso and made it back home, I was surprised to find more than one car in the driveway.

Anso woke up after a while and he ran with me the rest of the way.

"Oh, they're here…." He said quietly before stopping and going around the house to use the side-door.

I decided to do the same, since I had 0 clue what the fuck was going on.

" _Oh that thing at dinner."_ I realized after taking a shower and dressing back up.

I was sitting in my chair just browsing through the internet. My hair was still a bit wet, since it was quite long at this point. It reached to the back of my neck.

"I should probably check out what's going on…" I said quietly out loud to nobody in particular. I was too tired to actually move from my chair, so I just sent out a psychic clone.

Whenever I create a psychic clone, my physical body completely blacks out. The clones have no color though, well other than pink.

As I floated down the stairs in my psychic body, I could hear talking coming from the hallway. I went all the way down and turned to corner, to see something my father talking with Shinki, and two people I hadn't seen before.

Actually, now that I looked at it I did now one of the other people….

" _Hold up… is that Yaoyorozu Momo?"_

I kind of saw how this wouldn't be a shock.

After all, the whole family had Creation-like quirks. From me with my Psychic+, to my uncle Joseph with the quirk to create purple vines…

Yeah, I know. It got confusing when grandpa had an affair with an American woman who had the power to create plants. The vines being purple has no reason behind it.

Actually, my grandfather had really been getting around… I have around 20 uncles and aunts.

Well his quirk is Multiply, where he can literally just multiply anything he wants by infinite amounts.

Everyone turned around to look straight at me… Well, my psychic copy.

"…What the hell is that?" The old guy who I didn't know asked the rest of the group while pointing at me.

He had black hair that was combed back neatly, a jaw that totally didn't look artificial, brown eyes full of something incomprehensible and a full suit.

He actually looked more like a butler than a high-classmen.

"That's just me, Daiki. Nice to meet you too." I said sarcastically as I waved awkwardly.

"Oh-ho, so you are the famous Daiki everyone's been talking about!" He suddenly blurted out.

"Oh, people are talking about me? I'm flattered." I said back sarcastically again. I honestly had no idea I was that famous in my family tree.

"I am pleased to finally meat you, my name is Saikamoto Yami. That over there is my daughter, Yaoyorozu Momo." He said.

" _She got her mother's name then, huh…"_

He put out his hand for a handshake. I tried to shake his hand, but my own hands just phased through his.

"Haha! Sorry I forgot that happens." I said before I put my hand back down.

"I'll come down for real in a sec."

I retreated my psychic copy back into my own body, before I got up from my chair and went to grab a fresh shirt.

" _ **Oi, dickhead. Keep your head up."**_ Mephisto said out of nowhere.

" _Huh? What's that mean?"_ I asked him, but he didn't answer.

" _That's weird."_ I shrugged and walked downstairs. Everyone was still waiting in the hallway.

"Hello again." I waved and smiled as I walked towards the group.

I actually shook everyone's hands this time and exchanged greetings. After a small conversation, it was actually really difficult to see why my parents wouldn't like Yami.

Mom wasn't present, she was probably working on her projects again. Dad was giving him dirty looks every chance he got. Maybe he was just jealous his brother was more successful than him?

Those questions can be answered later.

"Why don't we head to get some dinner? I'm sure the chefs have prepared something delicious for today." I suggested as I walked down the hall.

I was certainly in a good mood today.

Only thing that really even brought me down in the slightest was Yami's whisper to my dad: "Your son is far too gullible. You fool, you've raised him all wrong."

I didn't really mind it though and walked straight into the dinner room.

I was trying to be polite at the moment, so I pulled out chairs for everyone before sitting down myself.

We actually had waiters of our own in the house, which I still couldn't progress. It was honestly kind of nice to live in a rich family.

I was grateful.

"So Daiki, have you thought of becoming a hero? I heard that you train a lot and with that quirk of yours, you would make for a great hero, maybe even one of the top 10." Yami said before putting a slice of meat in his mouth.

"I have actually been training this whole time to become a hero. That's why I asked Anso to teach me martial arts." I answered.

Yami nodded before saying: "You know, if you want to become a hero you should have more than one fighting style down. I suggest you go and get into multiple martial arts schools."

"Thank you, I will definitely keep that in mind." I answered with a smile before getting back into my food.

I still noticed dad giving him dirty looks across the dining room table. Even Anso, who was standing by didn't seem to enjoy his company at all.

" _I wonder what happened to make everyone hate him so much."_

I had noticed no one else was really saying anything except for me and Yami.

"Father, you've been awfully quiet. Why don't you tell us a bit about how your work's going?" I asked him. His face twisted to a horrified one and he looked like he was straight up about to just start screaming.

"W-well to say the least the papers have really been piling up." He awkwardly said with a laugh. I could tell he's not very confident around his brother.

"Ughh… Hear that Daiki? Paperwork. That's a job for the weak. Aren't you ashamed to be a part of such a weak house?" Now I could easily see why people disliked him.

Though, I suppose the constant chase for strength he must have been on has led him to a view of the world that's tilted in favor of strength.

"Actually I'm quite proud of my father." I said without hesitation. The entire dinner table seemed to be shocked.

"W-what?" Dad said out loud.

"Sure, he may not be strong. But I have seen an improvement in his mental health as of late. He has a stable job, all and all he's turning into an actual father figure that he definitely wasn't for the first 9 years of my life." I explained. The whole dining room table was quiet now.

"Daiki…. thank you." I just heard my father say before the entire dining room table fell silent again.

" _Well this is certainly awkward… Time to change the subject."_ I thought to myself as I was trying to think of an interesting topic.

"What about you, Momo? Are you thinking of becoming a hero?" I asked.

Of course, if this was following the original plotline I would have known the answer to that question already, but since I'm here and have already caused a massive villain attack dubbed "The White Fox incident" I'm sure I'm bound to have messed some other things up already.

She looked taken aback for a little bit first, before answering: "Y-yes, it is in my best interest to follow in the footsteps of my father." Before continuing to eat.

" _Well I can tell one other thing I've possibly already messed up."_ I thought to myself as I noticed the lack of confidence in her statement.

"I see. Will you be attending the U.A entrance exam next year?"

She silently nodded.

" _What the hell happened?"_

* * *

 _ **Ok so this chapter will be cut a bit short because I honestly just can't bother myself enough to write it right now.**_

 _ **Sorry if it seems like it's rushed in some parts, but I'm honestly just hyped for Daiki to get into the main plotline stuff since that's where I really stride as a writer (I think)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! See you next week!**_


	6. The Soul of a True Hero

_**Hi!**_

 _ **Welcome back to another chapter of**_ _ **Tale of Excalibur!**_

 _ **I know I kind of left off at a bad spot in the story last time, but eh. I'm planning of making this story to over 100k words, a few mess-ups should be expected.**_

 _ **I expect for this chapter to be the last of the "**_ _ **Pre-UA Arc"**_ _ **as I've named it, so expect main characters and more action in this and the next chapter!**_

 _ **There are also a few new reviews.**_

 _ **(This was posted on Chapter 4 but I didn't see it, apologies!) Guest: I only really called him a terrorist because of his tendency to be over the top with his quirk, but I appreciate that you caught on to the slightly humorous part of that!**_

 _ **sonic: Thanks for the positive review! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!**_

 _ **I also left a reference to a certain series in the last chapter.**_

 _ **Actually I think I left multiple. Well, I hope you guys enjoy references and easter eggs, because I tend to leave a lot of them in my stories.**_

 _ **Shinso will now be referred to as Hitoshi, since I thought their Daiki's and his bond is close enough for them to start referring to each other with their first names.**_

 _ **Also, the names of the chapters will kind of "change form" if you know what I mean. Instead of one-word half-assed names I'll try and make the name of the chapter actually something which relates to the chapter.**_

 _ **Without further ado: Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **The Soul of a True Hero**

* * *

" _What the hell happened!?"_

Well, whatever did happen I certainly know that I'll be the one dealing with it sooner or later.

I'd prefer it to be later for now.

"I think she meant she will dominate the opposition in the recommendation exams." Yami said with a grin on his face.

I noticed the clock which chimed in at 00:00.

"Oh my, look at the time. Guess that's what happens when you get into a good discussion, huh." I said with the constant smile still on my face.

" _I swear to god my face will actually go numb soon, please leave."_

"I think it's best for us to leave now." Yami said as he stood up. Everyone else did as well, and I stayed behind to help the waiters and chefs with the dishes, as I always did.

My father, my mother, hell even the staff themselves thought it was weird and out of normal.

It's not like it matters now. I have already been doing it for long enough that it's a habit.

Shinki had left without saying a word, which was odd. Even for him.

" _I wonder if he just has something to be more concerned about than a dinner visit. Then again, if it was something concerning his status as a hero, he would surely be out there trying to solve it instead of here. Unless…._

 _No, I better wipe that thought straight out of my head."_

I thought as I optimistically walked back up the stairs to my room. Dad had already seen our guests off at the front door.

As I washed up and plopped down on my bed, ready to go to sleep, my peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a question.

" _What the hell was Mephisto talking about?"_

Too bad I didn't get to answer it since my body decided that it didn't wanna hear any of that bullshit.

The next morning was a pain in the ass though.

"Venom!"

"Hey look, it's Venom!"

"Really? THE Venom?"

This is annoying.

Some posers are pretending to be me in the mall for some extra cash.

Now, that wasn't the problem. I'm sure if I was still in poor conditions, I would have done the same thing in search of money.

The problem was that people were actually buying into it and making me look bad in the process.

Now, I have never been one to care about the public image of Venom or his social impact, but whenever I see someone deliberately using the fame of someone else for good, it just feels like someone took a shit on your work.

I just sighed and kept walking.

"Something wrong?" Hitoshi asked me.

"No. So, what were you saying again?" I asked him back.

We had been out shopping for video games and just other general stuff for fun.

Of course, most of it was my treat but it's not as if a couple of games and snacks were enough to put my whole family bankrupt.

Being born into a rich family was a blessing at times.

Not that I would let it get to my head.

"Just about how weird it is, you know?" Hitoshi gave me a half-assed answer like he usually did.

I answered "You're gonna have to elaborate." without really batting an eye.

"Every time Venom appears, he just knocks out the villains and leaves. He doesn't really seem to care about the property damage or civilians. As well as the fact that nobody has ever found even the slightest trace of who he might be. Vigilantes also usually have an area that they protect, but he seems to be all over the place." He explained in a rather unexpected way.

"Well…" I began. I had to mentally prepare myself for the next paragraph I'm going to spit out of my mouth.

"Maybe he figures that his quirk can't really deal damage to buildings or surroundings, and even then, every time he has shown up and dealt with the villains, the pro heroes have already arrived on the scene and taken care of everything else. He might be something of a 'villain hunter' rather than an actual vigilante though."

Hitoshi seemed to listen and nodded in agreement. I knew the guy better though, he's just pretending to listen while coming up with the exact same explanation in his head.

"Someone help! He stole my purse!"

" _What's this generic damsel in distress cliché now?"_ I thought as I looked over to where the yell came from and saw a guy in a white fox mask running away.

Something clicked in my head when I ran after him at full speed.

"Oh- Daiki?" I heard Hitoshi say quietly before his voice grew quieter as I got further away.

I flashbacked to when I first heard the news on the radio: "…a dangerous villain referred to as White Fox has broken free of custody, we suggest everyone to keep their eyes open for..."

" _The hell is he doing robbing purses? Or is it just a wannabe thug dressed as him?"_

"… _well, it's not like it matters now, I've already begun chasing the guy."_

He dashed past a corner. When I did too, he was gone.

"Where did he-?" I said in shock as I looked around me. I looked up and finally saw a vent.

" _Yep, definitely the real deal."_ I thought to myself before I stopped and turned back.

" _Too bad."_

I walked back to Hitoshi. He hadn't moved an inch.

"What was that?" He asked me. He didn't really seem concerned or anything.

"Just some regular thug. Let's go for a run." I said as I walked to the escalator.

He just sighed behind me and followed suit. I know he hates when I take him jogging.

In reality I just felt like running to clear up my head.

" _I should probably report this to the cops."_ I thought to myself as I ignored Hitoshi's panting for air and yells of "Slow down!"

" _Meh, he already got away anyways, it's not like they can track smoke."_

I heard a thud from behind me. I looked back to see Hitoshi smack down on the ground.

"Hey, come on now. It's not like we've been running for that long." I said teasingly. He lifted his head very slightly and said "It's *pant* been *pant* 2 hours."

I was taken back and looked at my watch. It was already 6pm.

I laughed while sweatdropping, picked him up and put him down on a bench near us as I said "Sorry."

I only now saw the clear height difference between us. Hitoshi was around 175cm while I was almost a staggering 190cm tall.

As well as just how much bigger I was in general. He was quite skinny compared to me.

Well then again, I look like a bodybuilder.

After the few years of training with Anso's training, I started actually going to the gym. Well, I did until my dad decided to buy us a gym into our backyard as a birthday gift.

Being rich and spoiled is great.

I offered him a water bottle and he almost drank the whole thing empty. "You're crazy." He said before he barely got back up on his feet.

I just laughed a bit before saying: "I know."

We started walking back to his place. I had to slow down a load to make sure I wouldn't drop him behind on accident.

While we were walking, I noticed something in my rear-vision.

I looked back to see some shady guys in hoodies looking at us from a distance.

" _I have a bad feeling about this."_

As we kept walking, I kept noticing more and more of them seem to be watching us as we walked.

"You aren't even listening, are you?" Hitoshi said as we turned a corner to a narrow alley and my suspicions were confirmed.

From another alley in front of us came around 10 people with hoods and bandanas on, looking at us menacingly. Hitoshi backed off a bit and tried to walk back where we came from, but around 10 more people came from that side as well.

"It's an ambush." I said without really flinching.

"Bravo, Saikamoto Daiki!" I heard a loud yell come from on top of some houses. I look up to see exactly who I suspected.

"White Fox, huh?" I tried to keep up my composure as I said his name with the most menacing tone I could.

"Exactly." I heard a whisper from my right ear. Before I had even realized it, he had gotten behind me.

He let out a psychotic laugh before he regrouped with his little group.

"Remember me?" He said as he put up his hand to his mask and took it off. I could clearly see that his face was still messed up from his meetup with me in my Venom form.

But I also knew his real identity.

A creepy smile almost went up on my face before I caught myself just in time.

I stood up properly.

"Well I guess you wouldn-"He started but I cut him off.

"Shimura Takashaki. Villain name: White Fox. 14 attempted murders, 30 attempted robberies, none successful. For his constant crimes has been sentenced to life in prison." His face twisted to that of anger as I mentioned his failures.

"Why you little- "I cut him off again.

I started: "Known family: "

His face twisted from anger to taken back.

"H-huh?" He asked in a much less menacing voice.

"Shimura Tenko. Villain name: Shigaraki Tomura. Biological brother to Shimura Takashaki. Status: Alive. Known as an infamous villain in the world of crime." His face took on a horrifying look as I said this.

" _Looks like I hit the nail on the head."_

"Shimura Nana: Biological grandmother. Status: Deceased. Left her son in a foster home to protect him from future villain attacks because of her status as a hero." This just threw him on a loop.

Hell, even the thugs around him looked shocked, as well as Hitoshi.

"I didn't even know my grandmother's name, h-how did you-?" He started with sweat on his forehead.

" _He seems to be just a rookie thug, even though he's been active for such a long time."_ I thought to myself before menacingly taking a step forward.

"You messed with the wrong person." I said as I charged my fist with psychic energy.

In reality, I had just borrowed his criminal file and since I was a huge nerd I instantly knew his known bloodline.

He looked around himself before diving into the crowd of people.

He yelled: "Get em'!" before making his getaway as a cloud of smoke.

"Tell your boss I said hi!" I yelled at him before I saw the cloud of smoke disappear into the distance.

All of the thugs seemed hesitant to try first, before one of them pulled out a knife and said: "C'mon, it's just two kids. The hell are you idiots so scared of?" before charging me.

" _This is bad. I can't fight all 20-ish of them. I'm hoping they get intimidated and just run away like their boss did."_ I thought to myself as a little bit of sweat formed on my forehead.

" _Hitoshi's here too…"_

I grabbed the hand of the guy and kicked him straight in the stomach.

"We're in a tight spot here, Hitoshi." I said.

Not only were we outnumbered by a fuckload, Hitoshi was also not really capable of fighting these guys in a fistfight. And we didn't even know any of their quirks either, meaning that this could turn out very badly.

"Heheheh…." The guy I kicked suddenly said as he got up.

"My quirk is pain reduction. Can't you hit harder than that?!" He said as he charged at me again, this time without a knife.

"Excuse me, what was it again?" Hitoshi suddenly asked out of nowhere.

" _Ah, I see."_

"MY QUIRK? WHY, IT WAS…."

His sentence was cut short by Hitoshi using brainwash on him.

His kick carried itself forward, but it was easily blocked.

The color from his eyes were dulled out as he became nothing but a remote-controlled bag of flesh for now.

The other thugs hadn't even tried to attack us yet.

"If you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave now." I said in the deepest voice I could manage without sounding stupid.

The thugs didn't move at all, they just kind of dodged out of the way as we walked past them.

"That was weird." I said as we made it to Hitoshi's place.

He just nodded and waved as he went in.

Neither of us even bothered to call the cops, or anything really.

I just turned back and went back home.

And here come the asshole: _**"That was a bad choice."**_

" _What was?"_ I asked him.

" _ **Take a wild fucking guess. Why would you think relaying his own information to him would be a good idea?"**_

" _Uh, to intimidate him. Duh."_

" _ **I can't believe how stupid you can be. Shigaraki Tomura is a very dangerous villain, right?"**_

" _Uhh… Yeah?"_

" _ **So, what would happen if you reveal you know if his career as a villain, to his brother nonetheless?"**_

"…"

" _ **I'll give you a minute."**_

" _Because it would make him target me to keep his secrets?"_ I nervously answered in my mind.

" _ **EC-FUCKING-SACTLY"**_

Well, shit.

* * *

The next year went by in a flash, and boy was I excited for today.

The entrance exams were in less than a month. Hitoshi was his usual dead-inside self, while my parents were both overhyping the situation.

Surprisingly, Shigaraki Tomura hadn't attacked me during the year that I mostly spent training and honing my martial arts.

I got into multiple martial arts schools, just like Yami had suggested.

I did not regret doing that, since now I have around 4 martial arts styles under my belt. Well, belts.

I had a blue belt in Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, an orange belt in Kung Fu, a green belt in Krav Maga and a blue belt in Taekwondo.

Just so that if someone tried to jump me, they'd have another thing coming.

I had trained my quirk to it's fullest as well. I learned a lot of new tricks and moves that I can't wait to actually test out.

I also already figured out my ultimate move, I actually even have multiple candidates for it, even though the time for them will come a long time from now.

I am WAY too overpowered right now, I feel like all my fights are gonna end in two seconds due to my destructive power alone. Though, Mephisto was nice enough to give me a few more drawbacks, such as a psychic energy gauge/limit. I can't use my psychic powers past the limit without passing out and breaking multiple bones.

Shinki taught me how to control my quirk better and how to implement it in my fighting.

One thing I was still bad with my quirk at was the Creation part. I can't make anything big.

As in, anything bigger than my fist.

Probably the deadliest thing I can make is a very ineffective grenade. The psychic body ability is different, since instead of making something, I just let the psychic energy run freely before making my brain spit out my soul and grabbing it with the psychic energy.

It gets confusing, so you shouldn't really think too much about it.

I can lift slightly heavier items as well as control the flow of my powers better is pretty much the only thing I have achieved, but it's still a very effective development.

In 1-year, you can't expect too big of a change, but it was still a massive boost up from last year.

I had also changed up my workout regime, since my old one had gotten too easy for me.

My analysis from years ago had been wrong. I didn't develop super strong abilities by just sticking with one training regimen the whole time.

Pretty much, all I did was go to the internet and searched up "Most difficult training exercises" and picked the first 5 links.

I just added them all in and got to doing that.

My grades had shot up as well. I had to put effort into that in order to actually make it in to U.A in the first place.

Mephisto was completely just gone for this whole time. At this point, he's just like an alarm system or whatnot in my head. Whenever he pops up, I know some shit is going to go down and need to prepare myself.

He did tell me how to activate my demon form though. After a 15-year long wait he got tired of me just ignoring it.

It's not really a difficult procedure, I'm sure I can pull it off without any trouble. Only thing it requires is time to activate.

He also taught me how to make my blood normal colored and non-acidic when I wanted to, or the other way around. As well as telling me how to make my blood acidic in the Venom mode.

Not that acidic blood is really going to come in useful for me in a while though.

I did try out the "blood possession" thing I was told about, but it didn't seem that useful of a skill.

So I've kind of had my hands full for the last year. I'm kind of tired but I know that if I give in now, I won't be able to handle whatever comes afterwards, since my hands are about to get even fuller.

Anyways, it was the last day of school.

"For the last day of school, you will all be allowed to show off your quirks in school for the day!" The teacher said. From the look on his face I could tell he regrets this decision.

And I'm sure he really did, especially when the classroom basically exploded with everyone's quirks.

"I HAVE THE STRONGEST QUIRK!" Riko yelled out as he jumped up on his table and shot activated his quirk: "Mechanical Interception", frying every single mechanic device within 5 meters.

"NO, I DO!" Haraki yelled back before he used his own quirk: "Thunder Summon" to try and create a lightning storm within the classroom.

Luckily, his quirk's drawback is that it's always a 50/50 chance if a thunderstorm is actually summoned. This time it didn't

"Always so loud, you fools. We all now that I have the most powerful quirk in the entire school." Kirohi said confidently as he touched the floor and turned it to air with his quirk: "Material Reconstruction.

It let him change any material to any other material he's ever been in contact with. Due to the fact that he had come in contact with even lava at one point, this quirk is actually extremely dangerous.

Luckily, the drawbacks were that he couldn't do it to a bigger are than this, and he can only switch a thing to a certain material once day. So, for example if he changes something to air, like he did now, he can't do it again until the next day.

Too bad for him that he didn't realize what he had done until it was too late. The whole class fell down a whole level.

At least they would have if I wasn't there.

I caught everyone using my Psychic+'s new ability: Barrier.

If the name wasn't self-explanatory enough, it makes a strong barrier around the target. It doesn't come from the Creation part of my ability though, instead it utilizes the strength of both the body and the quirk to create a barrier from the overflowing psychic energy.

Only drawback for the ability is that I can't use most of my other psychic abilities while having my barrier up.

I made it so that the whole class was inside of the barrier, though me, Hitoshi and the teacher were floating due to my psychic platforms, since I didn't wanna get negative marks.

I let everyone on the ground safely, instead of someone breaking something like what would have happened if I wouldn't have used Psychic+.

"Think before acting next time." I simply said before I grabbed a chair in the empty classroom we dropped into.

"After thinking about it I think the position's already taken." Riko said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes." Hitoshi said for the first time in ever.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After school I went to train and practice Kung Fu.

My martial arts masters had agreed to let me make my own schedule for now, though I'm sure when I progress the ranks, I'll have even more time spent in training.

Venom had also luckily gotten a lot less talk about him lately. I didn't really feel comfortable knowing that whatever I did in that form is put on the internet and gains a load of views.

Also the fact that whenever I tried to stop a robbery or something anymore some heroes try to attack and bring me in for not having a hero license.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked in the front door.

"Surprise!" I heard yelled out all around me. I was jumped on by what felt like a thousand trucks as I got completely squashed to the ground.

"Come on now, you need to be able to foresee stuff like this to become a great hero!" I heard Yami yell from the top of the pile. Ever since our meeting he had become a lot more relaxed and a complete goof.

"Exactly, Daiki!" I heard Shinki yell from the middle of the pile.

"To congratulate your entry into U.A, we invited the whole family for one, big celebration party!" My mom and dad yelled out from the very bottom of the pile right on top of me, protected from the weight by my mother's own barrier ability.

"Mhm!" Both Chako and Hiki nodded and sounded simultaneously, with Anso smiling behind them.

As well as….

"Master Haro!" I yelled out before accidentally tossing the whole pile of people down off of me with my bare hands.

He was sipping on some juice but spit it out as he saw what I did.

"OOHHH MY GOOODDDD!" I heard Uncle Joseph yell in broken English as he flew back along with the rest of the group.

I went over and bowed before saying: "I did not know you would be arriving!"

Master Haro, his real name was Hodaichi Kiri Hado, was my Kung Fu instructor. He was a tall man in his 50's with brown hair that had started to gray out. His brown eyes were filled with nothing but wisdom and experience.

I hadn't expected him to arrive to my place a mere 10 minutes after our session had ended, but here he was still wearing the traditional black martial arts outfit.

"…" He appeared to be dumbfounded at first, before he smacked me on the head and yelled out: "WHY DON'T YOU PUNCH THAT HARD IN TRAINING?!"

The whole crowd of people laughed at that. It was fun.

When everyone was leaving, I heard my dad and Yami talking for the first time in like forever.

"I take back what I said about your son. I'm sorry." Yami said with a sincere tone of voice and a bow.

"It's fine. To be honest, it's more like he's the one who has raised me instead of the other way around." My dad responded while laughing and scratching the back of his head.

They both went silent for a while.

"So…. Have you heard anything about 'her' in a while?" Yami said, this time in a way more serious tone of voice than before.

My dad seemed a bit hesitant and sad to answer at first, before he finally said: "…No." with clenched fists.

"I see." Yami said before putting his hat on and starting to walk out.

My dad stopped him when he suddenly said: "Yami, I've decided."

He turned back to face my dad and as he did, my father looked up at him and said: "I'm going to leave what's behind me in the past to be a good father for my children. For his sake, because he has…"

Yami cut him off as he said: "The soul of a true hero."

The two of them exchanged handshakes and nodded before Yami turned around and left with Momo waiting outside.

I was touched, though I couldn't think about it just yet since the party was still going on at that point.

Anyways, the surprise party they threw for me was awesome, they even got Uncle Joseph to fly here all the way from America for this. They also invited all of my martial arts masters, but all of them but one were too busy, so they couldn't make it.

It was a really great party, I had loads of fun and I got to reconnect with family that I hadn't seen in years. Momo had come as well, but her personality hadn't changed for the better. She was still as shy as usual.

At this point I was worried if she was going to make it through the U.A recommendation exams. IF she didn't make it, it would probably tear the fabric of the time-space continuum.

Well, too bad.

After a month had passed by in a flash, it was finally time for the entrance exams.

"So, this is it…." I said out loud, before I heard a loud shout.

"OUT OF MY WAY, DEKU!"

* * *

 _ **I can honestly say that I enjoyed writing this chapter and can't wait to start with the next one.**_

 _ **There's a lot of plot and secrets to still be revealed in the future, such as who is the mysterious 'her' Yami and Daiki's dad were talking about and will Uncle Joseph ever fix his broken English skills.**_

 _ **You're all going to have to wait a while before I can start working on those.**_

 _ **And, with this the Pre-UA Arc has concluded!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it, because things are only going to get crazier for Daiki from here.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


	7. Sand Planet Preview

_**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE CURRENT STORY**_

 _ **THIS IS A PART OF THE STORY THAT WILL COME IN THE FUTURE, THIS IS SIMPLY A PREVIEW OF IT**_

 _ **I wanted to give you guys a taste of what I'm trying to piece together in Tale of Excalibur's future. This is not going to be an actual arc in a while, so you guys will have to wait for at least a good month or two until this actually gets included.**_

 _ **I will call this the Sand Planet arc. This will be in third person.**_

 _ **Here it is:**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Sand Planet Preview**

* * *

The sand blew in the wind as the Sahara Desert fell silent. There was nothing but sand and a few small towns in sight.

A single soul walked the desert with little effort. The person in question had a green tracksuit with white accents.

Her dead blue eyes scanned the sandy plain as her dark hair blew freely in the wind. Her white headphones listening in on the local news station.

"…there have been reports of a person covered in black, blood-like material in the Sahara Desert, specifically in the capital city of the Republic of Sahara: Sah'jing." The reporter relayed the information to listeners.

The girl in the green tracksuit stopped in her tracks and tried to better her connection to the radio station. For some reason, this mysterious person had spiked her interest in more ways than one.

"After investigations, it has been discovered that the person is question is a well-known vigilante from Japan, with the alias of "Venom". He is stated to be searching for the popular vigilante of Sah'jing: Sand Goddess. There will be more information about this topic so- "She turned off the radio and packed up her headphones in the blue backpack.

"So they've come looking for me..." She said to herself as she pulled out a black mask with an insignia, that had a falling eagle on it, depicting the state of the country.

She touched the falling eagle with her brown leather gloves before putting the mask on.

She put her long, black hair into a ponytail before standing up properly and preparing herself.

The sand around her started to whirl upwards as she rose from the ground, the sand under her lifting her up.

Her surroundings changed fast, as she moved forwards with incredible speed as she headed towards the aforementioned city.

"'Venom', huh? Looks like we'll be meeting sooner than expected." She said under her mask as her face formed into a menacing grin.

 **Meanwhile**

"WE REQUIRE BACKUP!" A soldier of the country yelled into his microphone before getting shot in the head by a tranquilizing dart.

On top of the tall buildings of Sah'jing, people in dark robes and black masks with insignias of falling eagles on them were traversing the rooftops easily.

The soldiers down below in the alleyways had been reduced in numbers greatly. A SWAT team of over 100 had turned into less than 30 in a mere 3 minutes.

"The captain's down, continue to 'Operation Rampage'!" Another soldier yelled into his own radio.

"Venom, you're up." A radio signal arrived to the vigilante, who was currently standing atop of the tallest building on earth.

"Understood." Was the only answer he gave, before jumping off and diving down into the battlefields.

Venom's mind was currently quite clear of the objective.

" _The instructions were to capture them alive or dead, but I'd feel bad if I were to kill any of them, knowing that they've been only shooting out tranquilizing darts at them this whole time."_

A loud, booming voice sounded in his head: _**"Don't forget the objective here. Draw the Sand Goddess out and capture her. I'm telling you, she's important."**_

" _For you or the government?"_ The vigilante answered, with no hesitation.

" _ **For the government her capture is of most importance. To me she doesn't matter, but I strongly suggest you reconsider who you're going to hand her in to."**_ The voice was honest and straight-forward in, however its intentions or reasoning were not clear.

Venom dropped down behind two of the people in dark robes, and easily knocked them out with two swift jabs.

He quickly turned around, ducked and hit another person in the stomach who was attempting to stick a needle full of anesthetic in his neck.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that, I'm afraid." He said as a grin formed on his face, before dodging a tranquilizing dart from another roof.

He turned into blood and shot at the next 4 people on the other roof with unparalleled speeds.

As he kicked one of them in the stomach, a very audible "CRACK!" was heard.

The other three quickly dropped their dart guns and put their hands up.

"Please!" One of them said. Venom stopped and looked at the three of them.

"Venom, we need your help!" Another one of them said. Venom was drawn back, he had never expected an enemy to ask for his help after trying to shoot him.

"Huh?" Was the only sound he let out. The third person answered while bowing his head in respect: "We will explain everything later, for now please help us!"

"I was called here by the Republic of Egypt's government to deal with a gang of troublemakers, I have no desire to help you right now." A monotone answer came from Venom's mouth.

All of a sudden, he felt something pierce both his skin and the blood barrier from the back of his neck. One of the people he had knocked down had now gotten up and shot him with a tranquilizing dart.

" _They got me off guard... those dart guns are no joke."_ He thought to himself as he realized what had happened.

"That was a damn good shot…." Was the last word he got out of his mouth before he lost feeling in his body and fell to the ground.

He felt sand whirling up around him and starting to carry him, as well as a pair of brown combat boots before his vision faded to black.

* * *

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone for reading this preview!**_

 _ **Now, as I said in the beginning, this is only a preview, that's why it's so short. I will more than likely change it around a bit from here, but the Sand Planet Arc is definitely coming and will explain a lot of things about…. pretty much everything, so please stay tuned!**_

 _ **I would also like to see what you guys think of this, so please feel free to leave reviews!**_

 _ **Just as a warning as well, the Sand Planet arc is expected to take a good portion of time to finish.**_

 _ **With that, I leave you all waiting for the next chapter in the current storyline!**_

 _ **See you on Friday!**_


	8. Super Laser

_**Yes, hello again and welcome to the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure this chapter is the one you've all been waiting for.**_

 _ **The entrance exams. This chapter will have some points that are depicted in 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person, but most if it is going to be in 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **person view.**_

 _ **I'm not going to keep it from you for any longer since there's no new reviews.**_

 _ **Here it is:**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Super Laser**

* * *

"OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!"

I look back to see a scene I remember well. A kid with green hair is nervously dodging out of the way from a pissed off blonde.

"M-morning, let's both do our best…" He started before he stopped talking when the blonde walked straight past him.

" _Sheesh… I know I've seen this happen before but seeing it up close makes him seem even more of a dick."_

" That was kind of rude." I said out loud as I walked over to Midoriya. He looked my way and seemed to be kind of intimidated.

"What's up? My name's Saikamoto Daiki. I hope we both do well in the entrance exam today." I said as I held my hand out for a handshake.

He shook it and said "Y-yeah." Before I walked off.

" _Well that was awkward."_

The weirder part of the day was that I hadn't seen Hitoshi at all during the day. Maybe he was just hiding away in the auditorium like 2 hours early like always.

I decided to head in.

The inside of the auditorium was massive. If I said the anime didn't do it justice it'd be an understatement.

I managed to find a free seat near the back and sat down.

" _I wonder where Hitoshi's hiding."_

"Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say 'hey'!" After a while Present Mic finally yelled out.

Of course, the whole auditorium was as silent as ever.

" _I forgot it was this awkward in here as well…"_

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready!?"

"YEAHHHH!" He yelled out by himself again. Of course, as before no one was saying absolutely anything.

…Well, except for Midoriya sitting a few seats in front of me. He was muttering so loud you could hear it from the back of the auditorium.

There was also a very audible "Shut up." by Bakugo heard around the whole place as well.

"This is how the test will go my listeners!" Present Mic started again, but at this point it was all just kind of pointless to me.

I already knew what he was going to say.

" _ **So, this is it then?"**_ My alert system is talking again.

" _Yup. What is it this time?"_ I responded.

He asked me: _**"You're gonna use it aren't you?"**_ like It was clear as day if I even had to, so I answered: _"Depends on if I have to."_

" _ **You'll break your arm as well as your brain. You'll instantly pass out."**_ He relayed the drawbacks of the attack to me.

"MAY I ASK A QUESTION!?" I heard someone yell from a little to the front.

" _Okay, that was a lot more loud than what I expected."_

"There appear to be no more than four varieties of faux villain on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes!" Iida continued. He was super loud, even more so than Present Mic himself.

"And you, with the curly hair!" He said as he pointed at Midoriya.

" _Oh boy this is going to be brutal."_

"You've been muttering this whole time, it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" He said as he glared intensely at Midoriya, who looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Sorry…" He said while quivering and holding his hands in front of his mouth.

"Alright, alright, Examinee 7111 nice catch! Thanks!" Present mic began.

"But the fourth faux villain gets you 0 points! He's more of an obstacle!" I knew what he was going to say again, so I wasn't even going to bother listening in.

"Have you all played Super Mario Brothers?" The question shook me awake.

" _What? This wasn't in the anime."_

There had been no mention of anything back from my own world so far, so why would Present Mic straight up just ask something like that?

Unless…

" _I must be mistaken about something. Mephisto?"_ I asked him.

For some reason, it seems as if he's always pissed off when talking to me. I know it seems weird, but he did answer me with: _**"What is it, dipshit?"**_

I shrugged off the rudeness and asked: _"Am I in the anime or in the manga?"_

I hadn't really even thought about it until now. Sure, some things seemed different, but I didn't think too deep into them. I was sure I was just misremembering things.

" _ **I thought you could figure it out yourself but that's an apparent no. You're in the manga, dumbass."**_

I thought so.

" _Maybe since I'm in the manga instead of the anime, some things would be tragically different from the anime. Or maybe the whole story is off, and the animation studio just messed the anime adaptation up! "_

My mind was so full of thoughts and possible outcomes that I didn't even notice I was supposed to leave before someone nudged me on the shoulder.

I managed to catch a glimpse of Hitoshi walking away before he disappeared into the crowd. I got up and instantly headed towards the dressing rooms after the others.

I was in testing site C.

" _Good, I can't see anyone that's going to be in class 1-A in the future."_

I was doing some basic stretches in my gym clothes. Some of the other examinees were staring at me, and I even heard one of them say

"Look at that absolute beast… you don't wanna get in his way."

All of a sudden, the gates opened, and Present Mic yelled out: "Go!"

I knew that this was planned and ran straight in. None of the other examinees had realized that the practical exam had already begun.

" _I feel like this is going to be an easy win."_

I saw around 5 robots in front of me.

"2, 3, 1, 1 and a 3. Looks like I'll get a nice lead of 10 points here already." I said out loud as I kicked the first 3-point robot villain in the head, knocking it straight off. I quickly dove to the ground and kicked the other 3-pointer straight in half from the middle.

I stood up and moved on.

Behind me the three others exploded from psychic grenades that I attached on them when I dove to the ground.

" _They might be ineffective, but they get the job done on robots."_

I moved fast throughout the mock city, destroying any robot enemy I saw.

Some of the other examinees were also beginning to catch up with me.

I currently had 50 points and still a good few minutes on the clock.

Some of the other examinees had to quit because of leg injuries, and some had suffered other minor injuries from falling down and such.

"Saikamoto Daiki… you know him well, Law." A female person in the shadows smiled and said while they turned around to face said person.

"Of course, he's my cousin." Shinki said with a proud look on his face as he smiled to himself.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see this face on you of all people." A person who looked like they were made from cement said.

"Let me say this quite bluntly then. The amount of power and combat intelligence Daiki possesses is terrifying. You'd never expect him to be a genius in battle from the way he is when you meet him. If he was made a hero right now, I'm sure he would climb up to the top 15 in an instant."

"Then again, you do overexaggerate a lot of things, don't you?" The womanly voice said from the shadows.

"I know that. This time though, I'm dead serious." Shinki said as his face straightened out. The whole room was silent.

"Well, let's see if they're ready for this…" The principal smirked from his office chair before pressing a red button that released the 0-pointer.

Loud sirens went off all around the place and the ground rumbled as the giant faux villain arose in the distance.

" _Time to completely ignore it."_ I thought as I turned around and scanned the are for any more of the smaller faux villains.

I heard painful grunting coming from behind me. I look back to see some guy's legs crushed under falling rubble and a girl trying to help him.

She was trying to use a quirk that turned her limbs into different gardening tools to try and remove some of the rubble from on top of him. I looked above and yelled out: "Stop!"

She turned around to look at me.

"If you remove from the bottom first the building's gonna collapse on top of him." I said with a little bit of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Well, if I don't do anything, he's gonna get crushed by the 0-pointer!" She screamed out in a panic as she moved her hands dramatically towards the incoming robot while looking at me worryingly. The guy under the rubble was obviously panicking even worse.

" _Well, shit."_

"I suggest you hold onto something." I said as I turned towards the giant robot, walked a bit forwards and dug my feet into the ground.

"There's no one in front of the robot other than the three of us… good. That means I can go all out." I said to myself as I smirked a bit.

Now that I think about it, I should have checked if anyone was behind the attack as well to make sure no one was going to be injured.

But…

I started charging up psychic energy in my right arm. I was holding onto it with my left one at full force, as well as preparing myself to go absolutely flying.

I breathed out a slow, steady breath with my heart pumping me full of adrenaline.

"SUPER LASER!" I yelled out as I unleashed one of the top candidates for my ultimate move.

The gigantic beam of laser enveloped the entire main street. Buildings and rubble were turned to dust, along with the faux villain in an instant.

I was holding myself in place by pushing my legs down deeper into the ground with all my power, so I wouldn't accidentally fly back and hit other examinees.

My arm felt like it was going to fly off, without the support from my left one I'm sure it would have.

My attack stopped, and I instantly felt all of the pain hit me at once. I wanted to scream my ever-living guts off, but the only thing I managed to let out of my mouth was.

"Ow."

Meanwhile, several teachers and staff members had dropped their cups of tea on the floor.

"This is quite interesting indeed." The principal took a sip of his own tea.

My whole body was steaming, and my right hand was absolutely ruined. I'm sure I broke more than a few bones, but my hand was still attached, and I could use it well.

" _ **Wha- How in the fuck did you…?"**_ I heard Mephisto say to me under his breath.

" _This is still in my limits."_ I exhaustingly thought back to him as an answer.

" _ **YEAH, BARELY!"**_

I didn't even realize how fast the time went, but I was pulled out of my trans as there was a loud buzzer from the speakers.

"That's fine." I just said digging myself out of the ground and walking to the guy who was stuck beneath the rubble.

I used Psychic+ to remove the whole top part of the building, to make sure not even a single piece fell on him.

"Can you stand?" I asked him.

His mouth was still open from the sheer size of my attack.

I looked behind him to see everyone else with the same expression.

I look behind myself to see just how big of a crater I had managed to create.

I almost slipped and let go of the rubble I was holding up, before quickly gathering myself and carrying it elsewhere.

Nearly every building on the main street was absolutely cremated, as well as the cement on the ground that carried off almost throughout half of the city.

" _Guess the training paid off."_

* * *

After the practical exam, Recovery Girl healed my wounds.

Then came the written exam. I couldn't say that I wasn't prepared, but I wasn't really expecting it to be 6 whole pages.

Then again, I am trying to get into the best hero school in the world at the moment.

After all was said and done, I was finally let go.

The long walk home was shortened by me running, though it still took a good few hours to get back home.

When I did make it, I was surprised to find that no one was home.

Well, except for some of the maids and butlers, but they were paid to be there.

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom and took a good, long shower. After destroying a large portion of a city, it was needed.

As well as a rest…

That lasted for 3 days.

I woke up in the hospital. Apparently, overusing my quirk causes me to slip into a coma for 3 days.

" _You're a dickhead."_ I said to you know who.

My file was updated, it now included: "Usage of too much power within a small amount of time will lead to physical injuries and a prolonged period of time used resting."

After another long wait of 1 day, I was finally let back home. Along with my dad panicking straight out of his shoes and my mom not giving two shits.

And my problems would only continue.

A day later, Momo came knocking at our front door, offering to help me "get back on my feet".

We had gotten closer during the month leading up to the practical exam. She had helped me study for the written exam, and I had helped her with some basic martial arts moves.

"…" I just stood there at the door having absolutely no response.

She looked at me for a while, before she realized I was just fine.

"Sorry, I was mistaken! I'll leave you alone." She said nervously before turning around and walking down the driveway.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked her.

I'm pretty sure her just stopping in the middle of the driveway was a certain yes, so I just waked back inside and left the door open.

She did follow suit, but not before I heard my mom and her development team scream with joy from the lab.

"What was that?" She asked as she walked in and closed the door.

As soon as she said that the door to the lab was kicked open by force and I was forcefully grabbed and pulled down there.

I could basically feel the deadpan expression on Momo's face as she saw me get pulled into a realm of darkness which is the basement by two unknown hands.

"Wooooahhh!" I yelled out as I was thrown onto the testing part of the laboratory, which was pretty much as big as an arena.

I looked around and saw my mother with her 'expert' team of scientists and researchers staring down with notes and video cameras, before sighing and asking: "What is it this time?"

"You're going to be our test rabbit. GO!" Mom yelled out into the microphone upstairs before a trapdoor opened on the floor and something was lifted up.

It kind of looked like a normal dude. Well, other than the fact it was made completely of metal and it's eyes were glowing a blue light.

His hair was black, like most of the family tree's. He was wearing a pair of red jeans as well as a black tank top and a red cap. He was almost as tall as Hitoshi, standing at around 173cm, or 5 '8.

"Let me guess, you want me to fight him?" I asked out, but no one had the time to answer as he sprinted at me with a gun.

The gun itself was blue and had a star on it.

" _I feel like I've seen that somewhere before."_

I managed to swing myself back just in time to avoid him hitting me but realized soon that it left me wide open for the gun.

He tried to shoot at me, but I activated Barrier and blocked the shots with relative ease.

"Well if that's how it is…" I started as I tried to counter attack. I went low and tried to get a punch in his stomach, but he easily dodged it and almost shot me again.

I went in for another attack, this time I faked to the right first, making him barely dodge it this time. HE seemed sloppy and tired.

He missed my face with a kick by a millimeter.

I jumped back and pulled a string I had attached to a psychic grenade. He followed the string with his eyes to see that I had put a grenade on his hat. He quickly tossed it away back at me, but in doing so he also pulled the pins off the other 6 grenades I had attached to his back.

"STOP!" I heard a loud yell on the coms.

I deactivated the grenades by literally just making them fade away, before I looked to the viewing room at them.

"What!?" I yelled out. First off, I was pulled down here to fight a killer robot with a fully functional gun, afterwards I'm just told: "Stop."

"The calibration is complete." She said before making her way down to the arena herself.

I sighed and said: "Look, you really need to ask before you just make me fight a killer robot." she does this type of stuff all the time.

"He's not a killer robot, he's a hero robot." She answered proudly.

" _What does that even mean?"_

"Meet Quota, the robot hero!" She exclaimed like I was supposed to know him.

"Uhh…. Ok." I said as I just stood there with a deadpan expression.

There was pure silence.

"…YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ALL THESE YEARS!?" She grabbed me by my shirt and shook me around like a ragdoll.

" _She gets way more excited about her work than anything else, I should have expected this to happen someday."_

"St-o-o-o-o-o-o-p." I managed to get out of her grip only to spin around dizzily.

"Hmph. Well, anyways. Quota is a completely sentient robot who has his own conscience and a wide variety of weapons that have all been developed by Rond Industries, as well as other special skills like heat vision, X-Ray vision, a holographic vision as well as a memory space of 250 petabytes in his head." She explained happily and proudly as she pranced around the place.

"So… why do I need to know this?" I asked with an uninterested expression on my face.

While it was interesting as to how they managed to create an A.I. so well that it's practically human, I couldn't really care less.

She gave me the death stare and continued without acknowledging my comment otherwise. I had a visible waterfall of sweat falling down my forehead.

"He has been under work for almost 20 years now. The hardest part of the project was to somehow fit 250 petabytes in such a small space, though his main purpose was to kickstart the first wave of robotic law enforcement and hero work."

"Any questions?" She finished.

"Can I go?" I asked with another deadpan expression on my face.

The room fell silent again as she got the most emotionless look she had ever had on her face.

"No."

I looked down to the ground in defeat and gave out a painful groan.

"Sorry for the interruption." I heard Momo's voice come from the entrance of the testing area.

My mother looked at her before exclaiming: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD A GUEST YOU BAFFOON?!" and hit me across the head before proceeding to shake me.

"I-i-i-i-'m-m-m-m- s-o-o-o-r-r-r-y-y-y-y" I managed to say while getting shaken all around the place. Momo just watched silently with a sweat drop on her face.

"Oh Momo, darling. Would you like some coffee? Or perhaps tea would suit you better." My mom said as she basically dragged her upstairs into the kitchen.

"She's so annoying." I groaned painfully before starting to make my way upstairs as well. I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around to see Quota following me.

"Uh… You can go now." I said. I didn't expect him to really keep following me, so I was a bit weirded out.

"Hey, didn't she say that you have your own conscience and whatnot?" I asked him, I wasn't expecting him to honestly answer, so I was kinda shocked to see him nod.

"Uh... Can you talk?" I asked next. He shook his head.

"Do you have some sort of emotion emulator or something, so you can feel emotions?" I asked with a confused face. I was getting more and more interested in how he worked.

He waved rocked his hand from left to right, pretty much meaning 'eh' or 'kind of'.

"Well that's interesting. So you're more like an android than a robot?" I said and asked. He nodded. I held my chin for a bit, thinking about it before shrugging and continuing my way up the stairs.

Quota tried to follow me, but I knew exactly what was wrong when I heard metal bang against a solid surface behind me.

I look back to see him try to walk straight through the stairs, as if he was an NPC in a video game that forgot how to move correctly.

"It's like this, see?" I said as I went up a stair.

He looked up and seemed to sort of scan the movement.

"You lift up your leg when you go up a stair." I added. He seemed to understand what I meant, because he was able to walk up it just fine now.

"And when you wanna go down you go like this." I said as I walked down a few stairs.

He looked at my movements with extra caution as he imitated what I did.

"Yeah, like that." I added.

"Oh wait, you aren't properly calibrated yet, are you?" I asked him as we were walking up the stairs. He shook his head as a 'no'.

" _That's something to worry about later."_ I thought to myself as we made it up to the main floor.

Quota looked around the lobby and seemed to memorize it as well.

" _Oh, I think he acts based on what he sees and learns, instead of there being actual commands and instructions on what to do and how to do stuff."_

" _Interesting…"_

"Hey, the dining room's this way." I called out to him. He turned around and walked behind me as we made our way towards the sounds of loud gossiping.

"I brought Quota." I said as I waltzed in. I had honestly been tired as all hell and couldn't bother with my 'good polite guy' act.

"Good, good. Let's continue with the calibrations." My mom said as she suddenly forgot everything she was saying to Momo.

" _This was a mistake."_

"Can I help?" Momo asked which made me respect her all the more.

"Bless you!" I yelled out as my mother started pulling me away in a headlock.

She just scoffed at me and said: "Sure, come along."

* * *

The whole day went by without me getting almost any free time to myself. My father had taken Hiki and Chako for a trip or something, Anso had gone for a trip to America and Master Haro had instructed a friend of his to teach me while he sorted out some legal stuff.

Momo left a few minutes ago. She mainly just helped with the movement calibration of Quota and a few other tricks. She did also show me how to somewhat control the creation part of my quirk a little better.

Mom had to leave to apparently register him somewhere, so I was left alone at home again with Quota.

I had asked her why I even had to help calibrate him in the first place, since I had never even worked on any sort of hero support items or robotics before.

Her reply?

"You live under this roof, so you need to do whatever I say."

My reply of: "It's dad's roof not yours" only got me into another headlock.

Quota was just checking around the house while I was down in the living room watching the news.

"...an infamous slave trader has been captured by the local police department in Sài Gòn, Vietnam." I heard come from the television while I wasn't paying attention.

My interest was instantly peaked, as well as my PTSD from that day.

I have had many flashbacks during my life on this new Earth, but this one was far worse than the others.

Everything was in such vivid detail, it's as if I was still back there, in that warehouse getting shot straight in the head.

I must have made some sort of weird sounds, since I was shaken awake by Quota.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of sleepy." I said as I got up and turned off the TV.

He instantly looked sort of empathetic, even though I'm not sure if he knew what that emotion was.

In bed, the only thing circling in my head was just how unlucky you've got to be to end up in a situation like that.

I had progressed a lot during the 15 years, to the point when I barely even think about it anymore, but ever so often my brain decides to bring it up and my day is instantly ruined.

I still thought about my father, the adoption center and my death a lot. I had tried to forget about it and move on, but that clearly wasn't working.

I actually had a birthmark right where the bullet went in. It's pretty much just a circle in the form of a bullet going in. I hadn't noticed it until a year ago, probably because it was always hidden under some lump of hair.

"Dad…. I swear, I'll become a hero. Not just for your sake but my own as well." I said out loud to myself before almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

I had never been more excited to get mail before.

"IT CAME!" I yelled out as I grabbed the mail from the mailbox.

I excitedly ran back inside and straight to my room. The cleaners gave me some odd looks, but eh.

No one else was home, again.

I opened it up and the holographic message started.

I know that I did very well in the practical exam, as well as the written exam, but it was still awesome to hear the number #1 hero appear in front of you as a holographic message, saying "Great job!"

"Young Saikamoto, you exceeded all of our expectations and came out as #1 on the practical exam with an overwhelming amount!" All-Might said with his trademark grin on his face.

"As a congratulation, we have included a special gift for you in the package, as well as your Student ID card!" He said. I checked the letter and there was a hero discount card in there, basically meaning I get a 10-30% discount at stores.

"Cool." I said as I put it in my pocket.

"Here are the results of the practical exam!" He said as a bunch of names and numbers appeared on screen.

 **Name: Saikamoto Daiki**

 **Rank: 1** **st**

 **Villain Points: 67**

 **Rescue Points: 30**

Seeing my name on top really made my day.

" _Dad, I did it."_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **I included another easter egg again and again and again. Honestly, I put like 10 in every chapter.**_

 ** _Next chapter will come next Friday, like every single chapter I have uploaded so far._**

 ** _At the end up, I'd also just like to say a sincere "Thank You" to Stan Lee, for making mine and so many other people's lives light up with joy and excitement._**

 ** _He made so many people's childhoods a wonderful experience with his amazing imagination and creativity. The heroes he's created will always live on._**

 ** _I definitely would not be the person I am today if it wasn't for him._**

 ** _Excelsior, Stan._**


	9. The First Day

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **Welcome back to another chapter!**_

 _ **This time, I have some interesting developments for most of the characters, as well as Daiki's first day in U.A.**_

 _ **The reviews are basically dead at this point, so there's no point in trying to read any of them. Considering there are no new ones…**_

 _ **So, let me just get started on the chapter itself.**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **The First Day**

* * *

" _The first day of school."_ I thought to myself as I arrived at the gates of U.A.

The wait for the start of the semester had felt long and tedious, but now it was finally here.

I had met with Hitoshi a few times before classes started, but he seemed pretty bummed out about not getting into the hero course.

Though, I'm kind of relieved everything's going as it should so far.

I barely made it out of the house because of my dad panicking over everything possible and my mother being angry at me for not being able to help with Quota's learning progress.

…I'm still confused as to why I specifically have to be the one to help him, but after the initial shock of there being an entirely sentient machine going to be living in the same house as me, I didn't really mind it.

However, I made it to the classroom and opened the absolutely gigantic door, I was greeted with pure silence and only one person in the classroom.

"Uh… Hello." I said as Iida looked up from his book.

I was surprised when he instantly sprung up like…. well a spring. I noticed the obvious size difference between us. Only now was I starting to realize that I am one tall guy for a 15-year-old.

He suddenly bowed and said: "I apologize! I did not expect for anyone else to arrive so early!"

"Uh… it's fine, I guess. Honestly I just arrived an hour early because of my poor time management skills." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"My name is Saikamoto Daiki, nice to meet you." I said while holding out my hand for a handshake.

He shook my hand as he said: "I am Tenya Iida, I am very pleased to finally meet you."

"Huh?"

" _Am I famous or some shit?"_

"Rumors of the #1 examinee have spread around some online communities, and I must say that your performance in the entrance exam was phenomenal, congratulations." He said while still shaking my hand.

"Y-yeah, thanks." I nervously said as I tried to get myself free from the handshake.

"Tell me, what kind of training did you do to attain such a big physical body? What kind of martial arts are you learning as of right now? Have you had any former experience with real-life combat?" He kept bombarding me with so many questions that I didn't have the time to answer them.

Thankfully someone else seemed to get the time wrong because the door opened up, only to reveal…

"Oh, hi Momo." I casually said as Iida finally let go of my hand.

"You got the time wrong?" She asked with a deadpan look on her face as always.

I nervously laughed and said "Yeah." before Iida started to introduce himself.

I found myself a place to sit at the rightmost front desk as the two of them were getting to know each other.

" _So, since I made it, either that means a character from the show didn't make it or that there's going to be more students in class 1-A."_

" _Well, only one way to find out."_ I thought to myself as I sat down and started waiting for the rest of the class to show up.

Too bad for me that I didn't pack anything that would help pass the time.

After an hour of waiting and Iida shifting anxiously in his seat the next student finally showed up.

" _Oh? Well this is a surprise."_ I thought to myself as the one and only Bakugo Katsuki walked through the door.

Iida did his thing and it was no surprise what happened next.

"Shut up extra." He said as he sat down at the front and put his feet up on the desk.

I checked the time to see that it was about time for class to actually start. More and more people started showing up. I couldn't say for certain who was missing, since not everyone had even arrived yet.

Although, I did notice a purple pervert missing.

I would honestly be relieved if it was him who didn't make it, since nobody liked him in the first place.

"Get your shoes off the desk mister!" I heard Iida yell to Bakugo.

" _Scene starts right…. now."_

I heard the silent sliding of the classroom door opening a slight bit, before I looked over and saw Midoriya looking through the slightly cracked door into the classroom.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!" Iida was yelling straight in front of Bakugo's face, who looked like he couldn't truly give two shits.

I stood up and went to the door.

"Hey, you made it!" I said as I approached the door. Everyone looked at Midoriya as he walked into the classroom. Iida also stopped ranting about Bakugo's feet on the desk.

"Y-yeah, thanks." He nervously said.

Clearly, everyone had seen him do his super powered punch on the gigantic robot.

"I don't think I caught your name at the front gate." I said as I stood there.

"I-it's Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you." He said while having to look up at me with his neck suffering in the process.

Iida started walking towards us and started with: "I'm from Somei Private Academy…"

I knew exactly what was going to happen next, as well as how almost every single conversation ever is going to go for the next year or so.

…Needless to say its not very exciting when you do know the future.

"Midoriya, you perceived the true nature of that practical exam while I did not! I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!" Iida stated unnecessarily dramatically while Midoriya was still standing there uncomfortably.

Bakugo was clearly displeased at his arrival. It was clear from the silent angry "Deku…" I heard coming from behind me.

"I didn't perceive anything!" I could almost hear Midoriya's thoughts burst out of his head.

" _And introduce character #3."_ I thought to myself an instant before the door opened and someone yelled: "Ah, that curly hair! The plain looking boy!"

As Uraraka continued to talk with Midoriya, who was hiding away his face because it was beat red, I heard the shuffling of something outside the classroom.

"If you're here to socialize then get out." Aizawa said, looking like a caterpillar on the floor in his sleeping bag.

"This is… the hero course." He finished as he pulled out a Caprisun from his sleeping bag and sucked the whole thing dry with just one go.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa." I said cheerfully. The rest of the whole class was just silent.

After the exams, he had personally invited me into his office to talk about some stuff. I didn't really understand why he was so interested in me, since I know for a fact no one else from the entire class had to go through the same questions.

Some of them included: "What is your stance on White Fox still running free?" and "You were seen on a few scenes of attempted robberies. Why didn't you report it to the police?" and so on. To be completely honest it was nerve-wracking.

He just lifted his hand as he climbed out of his sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?" He groggily said after throwing away the empty Caprisun.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

Pretty much everyone just yelled "HOMEROOM TEACHER!?" in unison. Probably because he does not look qualified for a job at…. well anywhere.

"Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds." He said while handing everyone their own pairs of clothes before he headed off ahead of everyone.

"Saikamoto, you follow me." He said as he stopped at the front door before continuing on.

" _Weird."_ I thought to myself but followed on. I caught up to him in no time, due to my absolutely gigantic legs.

"Did you need something, Mr. Aizawa?" I asked him as we walked side to side off to somewhere else.

"U.A. is interested in taking in the sentient robot thing Rond Industries built in your basement. We've actually already purchased the rights." He started as we turned a corner.

"I see. What does that have to do with me though?" I asked. Sure it kinda sucked that Quota was moving out and whatnot, but I really couldn't think of a better way for him to be used other than at U.A. as some sort of security robot or something.

"He's going to basically be a student in Class 1-A due to his current state of having to learn everything new. This also means we'll have an uneven number of students in the class, but that's not the main issue here." He said as he opened a door aggressively.

"The problem is that he doesn't listen to anyone but you." He said as the room was revealed to have only Quota sitting down on a chair. Alone.

"What!?" I yelled out in surprise.

"Apparently some programming has gone wrong and it basically makes it so that you're the only person he can take direct orders from. Going back and trying to fix it could cause his whole system to crash and years of effort to be wasted." He explained as I was just awestruck. I got myself together and was about to ask something, when I noticed that Mr. Aizawa was already walking down the hall.

"Get to the grounds and bring him with you." He called out behind him before walking out of sight.

I took a deep breath and sighed before looking back at Quota. "Well, guess there's nothing to do about it then. Let's go." I said to him. He got up from the chair and started walking with me towards the locker rooms. Even though he already had the gym clothes on.

Inside though I was pissed off. As if I didn't have enough pressure on me already, I had hero training, a mega-demon screaming in my head every once in a while, I had to make sure Venom was still alive as well as this now.

Sooner or later, he's going to find out about my little secret if I have to constantly watch over him like a babysitter.

After I got changed and made it to the training grounds, it was quite obvious that everyone else was confused as hell.

I didn't really have any time to start explaining though, since Mr. Aizawa started talking out of nowhere.

"I see we're all here now, good."

"The system here at U.A. is like no other. Today, the homeroom teachers will conduct a test of your quirks." He said as he scanned over everyone.

"A test… of our quirks?!" Everyone asked in unison again.

" _This is getting weird."_

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or the guidance sessions?!" Uraraka asked with visible and audible confusion.

"No time to waste on that if you want to become heroes." He simply stated before moving on with the test.

Quota was clearly not interested or entertained. Though, then again, he was a robot, so I didn't exactly expect him to show much emotion in the first place.

"U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' education system. That applies to us teachers as well." He said as he dug out a softball from a bag.

"Softball throwing, the landing long jump, the 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper-body training, seated toe touch." He started listing everything you'd see in a basic gym test.

"You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirks allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating." He stated before looking at Bakugo.

"Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?" Mr. Aizawa asked him suddenly. For some reason, Bakugo had this extremely stupid look on his face.

"Sixty-seven meters." He said with pride.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle." Mr. Aizawa clarified before backing off a bit.

"Give it all you've got." He said before he started looking at his watch. everyone was following along carefully to what he was doing.

Well, except for Quota. He didn't seem to realize he had to do it as well in a bit.

I could hear Bakugo quietly say: "Awesome…" Before he threw the ball with a loud "DIE!"

The softball disappeared off to god knows where.

"It's important for us to know our limits." Mr. Aizawa started.

When Mr. Aizawa's watch beeped, everyone looked at the score, that read 705.2 meters.

"That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." He finished before everyone burst into screams of either amazement or excitement.

I heard someone yell "Amazing!" and knew exactly where it was going. As I quickly scanned the whole group, I did notice 3 people with stern faces that were probably harder than stone.

Todoroki, Momo and Quota. Todoroki and Momo were both pretty stern in the anime and whatnot, even though I knew Momo was not exactly the same here.

Though, I'm not sure. Maybe it's just the way she acts with people she knows or something.

Todoroki was edgelord 100% at this point of the story and Quota was a robot with 0 interest in anything.

" _This is going to be so difficult…."_ I silently complained to myself in my head.

"...Awesome, you say?" I heard Mr. Aizawa say menacingly as the cheering and screaming stopped.

"You're hoping to become heroes after three years here… and you think it'll be all fun and games?"

" _Yeah, definitely not."_

"Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled." He said with a cold look.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!?" Everyone yelled in unison, yet again.

" _What the fuck."_

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome, this is the hero course at U.A. High." He tried to intimidate everyone as he pulled up his hair that looked like it had barely been washed.

I looked around again to see the calm faces everyone had on before gone. Practically everyone was panicking except for the three stone-faced stooges I mentioned before.

"The lowest scorer will be expelled…?"

"It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't…"

"That's totally unfair!" I heard countless more similar yells come from behind me. For some reason everyone had piled up behind me.

Either that or I'm the dumb one and standing way too much in the front.

"Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains… calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things." Mr. Aizawa concluded.

It's not like he was wrong. It was just felt kind of harsh to absolutely destroy someone's hopes and dreams on the first day, right after they managed to make it through the entrance exams.

Though, that's just my viewpoint on the situation.

Even when I'm transferred to another world al together, my opinions really just stay the same.

"Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonald's…"

"I'm sorry to tell you, that for the next three years U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all." He finished his EXTREMELY long sentence, which seemed to have somewhat of an impact on the class.

I heard reactions of the situation by pretty much everyone.

"Trial by fire, I suppose…" Iida said as he adjusted his glasses.

"That was nothing." Bakugo bloated to no one in general.

Uraraka was just shuddering from either excitement and/or pressure off in the back.

Midoriya had a determined look on his face.

"The demonstration is over. Now it's for real." Was probably the only thing circling on everyone's minds.

If it's not, then it sure is now since Aizawa just said it.

"So, bring it on. First up is the 50-meter dash." Mr. Aizawa said as we moved to where the test would be taking place.

He said: "Two people will run at the same time. First up is Iida and Tsuyu." before backing off a little bit again and following from the side with his watch still in his hand.

Iida's quirk was obviously fit for this test. He finished in on an easy 3.04 seconds, as expected. His quirk was pretty straight-forward.

Tsuyu finished surprisingly fast too, her time was 5.58 seconds. Though, I do guess that if a human-sized frog would jump at the same power as a real frog it would be a bit faster than just regular running.

After them were Uraraka and Mashirao.

Mashirao used his massive tail to his advantage, as he got an extra boost straight off the bat with it and ran the rest of the way just riding on it. He finished in 6.59 seconds while Uraraka wasn't far off behind with 7.15 seconds. Her quirk wasn't exactly cut off for this kind of test, the only thing she could really do was make her clothes lighter.

To be completely honest I didn't really pay attention to anyone else. I pretty much already knew how the whole test was going to turn out.

I did figure out that it was indeed Mineta who didn't make it.

" _Well, shit. This could cause a major problem in some part of the story, though I'm still kind of relieved it wasn't someone more… important, I guess."_ I thought to myself before Mr. Aizawa yelled out: "Saikamoto and Aoyama, line up."

I went up, with a lot of people having their eyes peered straight on me. Hell, even Quota was staring at me intensively.

" _AM I REALLY THAT SPECIAL WOW NICE THANKS"_ My brain spit out into my head full of anxiety as a cold sweat ran down the back of my head before I went up and prepared for the dash.

Aoyama was looking at the track intensely before he got in front of the line and turned around. I wasn't paying attention to him though.

" _Calm down, breathe in… and out..."_ I thought to myself.

"GO!" The bot yelled. I instantly breathed in sharply on instinct.

Big mistake.

I went hurdling forwards at incredible speeds with absolutely 0 control over my body.

The robot beeped, but my time on the dash wasn't exactly my number one worry at this point.

"Owwww…. I messed that one up big time." I painfully groaned from the ground. I flew super far, almost 40 feet in fact.

Meanwhile Aoyama hadn't even finished yet. In fact, he fell over before getting up again and firing his laser to the finish.

I got up and walked back. Though, when I looked up all I could see were jaws on the ground from everyone except for the three stone-faced stooges again.

"Uh…" I said out loud.

"Saikamoto, you didn't see your time, did you?" Mr. Aizawa asked from behind me.

"Actually no, I don't think I did." I said as I turned around. "So, what was it again?" I asked.

"Well, that's just the problem. The bot didn't catch it." He said. He didn't exactly seem to give two shits about the whole thing, but I for one was surprised as hell. I basically looked like everyone else at this point, my jaw on the floor.

"W-what!? I wasn't that fast, was I?" I asked.

"You definitely were, we didn't even see you! It was like you just teleported!" I heard Kirishima exclaim from behind me.

The stop watch had "ERROR" on it.

"The bot can't catch anything that passes it in less third of a second." Mr. Aizawa said before just moving on like it never happened.

"Well then, that was something." Momo said as I got back to where I was.

"For sure. I didn't even know I could do that." I said back, confusing everyone even more. At this point no one bothered to even ask about it anymore.

"Next up is Midoriya and Bakugo."

" _Oh boy, I know where this is going."_ I thought to myself. I still couldn't exactly bring myself to like anything about Bakugo, with him being such a dick and all. Though, for now I don't really have a choice but to stick with it.

As expected, Bakugo used his explosion quirk to give himself a huge boost and finish in 4.13 seconds. Meanwhile, the blast got Midoriya. It didn't really affect him that much though, and he ended up finishing with 7.02 seconds.

Taking everyone else's scores into mind, it was obvious he was very close to the bottom of the list.

I noticed Aizawa looking at Midoriya with a look that I honestly just couldn't translate to words.

After everyone else had gone, Mr. Aizawa called out. "Quota, you go."

Everyone looked over at him. He didn't seem to register the command at first, but after a while he went up.

" _I thought he said only I could give him orders? Huh, maybe he was mistaken."_

"Who is he? I did not see him in the classroom." Iida asked. I was about to answer, before Momo cut me off.

"Quota is a fully armed sentient robot developed by Rond Industries. It has been rumored that U.A. purchased the rights for him, however…" She cut off.

"He's based off of learning what to do, instead of it being already programmed into him. That's why he's going to basically be a student of U.A.'s hero course to learn how to use his abilities and weaponry to the fullest." I finished for her.

The testing grounds were almost entirely silent, with nothing but the occasional car passing by making a sound.

"…So, what can he do?" Kaminari asked out of interest. I smirked a bit. " _They're all in for a surprise."_

"Watch and find out." I said with the smile still on my face.

"Ready..." Was heard from the speakers, and I saw the bottom of Quota's feet open up to reveal his boosters. He opened up the slot on his back to reveal the main booster pack, ripping the back of his shirt in the progress.

"Full boosters, huh? That's quite a straightforward plan for him." I muttered out loud. I was fully convinced that was his plan, after all the boosters are extremely high quality, they can exceed 100 km/h instantaneously and they have no charging time at all.

" _For a 50-meter dash his speed should only exceed 150km/h at most."_ Is what I thought, before I noticed that the bomb disposers of his front feet were open.

" _Oh, so he's going to use the bombs to get a faster boost."_ I thought to myself. I heard "GO!" and instantly realized why he had opened up his bomb disposers from his feet.

He wasn't going to use them first before activating the boosters, he used both of them at the same time. He also used higher-caliber bombs, meaning that the blast was even bigger than expected.

I created a psychic wall in front of the class as the blast happened.

Not long after I heard the machine at the end of the track beep.

After the smoke cleared, it was obvious that the wall was needed.

Rubble from the ground had flown all over the place, and the track was as good as done.

Mr. Aizawa was fine though, he managed to back off far enough. Quota was nowhere to be seen.

When Mr. Aizawa showed us the watch, it read: "2.01"

"…Wow." Was the only word that came out from…. well everyone's mouths.

"I was not expecting that." I honestly said before I put down the wall. Afterwards, Quota pretty much dropped down from the sky and landed perfectly in front of me.

"Wow, that was awesome!"

"Nice!"

And a lot of other compliments were thrown around. All of the excitement died down though, when Mr. Aizawa coughed and looked at the whole group menacingly.

"Quota. I told you to not go over 10% firepower." He said. He was pissed off as hell, probably because Quota straight up just wouldn't follow instructions.

Regarding Quota, he didn't really seem to give two shits. Again.

He eventually just sighed and said "Whatever, let's just move on."

Most of the other events went as you'd expect. Everyone else doing great, except for Midoriya.

In the endurance test me and Quota were superior, in the grip strength test Shoji absolutely dominated, and so on so forth.

My demise was the seated toe-touch. Even though I was tall, my body didn't exactly fold in half.

Finally came the last event. Softball throwing.

This was the only other major event you should really focus on.

After almost everyone had gone, I heard Mr. Aizawa shout my name.

Now, I had not thought about how the hell I'm going to make the ball fly far. I had thought of doing Midoriya, focusing all of my strength in one point of my body and releasing it fast, causing the ball to go absolutely flying, but my quirk doesn't really work that way.

My creation ability hadn't been honed enough to make something like a cannon like Momo did, and I sure as hell can't float the ball up to space like Uraraka with my quirk. My psychic powers can only reach so far.

I went into the ring with no plan whatsoever.

" _I can't use the Super Laser to shoot it farther, that would only cremate the ball. I also can't do any tricks with my creation ability, and if I shoot out all of my power through a small point in my hand like Midoriya, it would only cause my finger to fly off and a massive explosion to occur. It wouldn't even make the ball fly that far."_

"Imagine the egg not exploding…" I heard All-Might's words to Midoriya from the anime echoing through my head. I then realized something I should have a long time ago.

" _I don't have to necessarily go full power."_

I don't know how the realization didn't come to me before, the first part of the anime was spent with Midoriya trying to figure out how to regulate his power.

Only problem with that is, our quirks are not the same. Even though they do have some similar setbacks like destroying limbs if we cross our limits, the way the power flows is entirely different.

Even if I would use my power at only 50%, it would not go in just one direction. Instead, it would fly all over the place and disperse fast, just like an explosion.

It isn't like Super Laser, where I can just direct wherever it goes by increasing the density of the power in a said area, because the attack would simply end up cremating the ball, just like Super Laser.

" _What to do, what to do…?"_ I worryingly thought to myself as I grasped the ball in my hand.

"Your power is strong, use it wisely. Always think of new ways to adapt them into attacks. You never know when you might need to switch out your fighting style when you're after villains, so make sure it's constantly changing on its own." I also recalled Shinki's words.

" _Think of new ways…"_ I thought to myself as I stopped and thought about it for a while.

It then clicked in my head.

I got into a stance which would guarantee that I stayed inside of the circle.

" _First I charge up the power…"_

My right arm started glowing with the pink psychic energy.

" _Then…"_

I put my arm forward in the throwing motion. Right before I let go of the ball however, I made a barrier around it. I made it form into a long, tube-like object.

I left the top of it out however, basically making it an arm cannon of sorts.

" _Sure it's kind of straight forward, but it's the most I can do at this point and time to direct the power into the right direction!"_

The ball went absolutely soaring as the inside of the cannon exploded with a little over 50% of my psychic powers.

I had been storing it up for the past 15 years, now it was finally time to release it.

Although…

When I mentioned that the inside of the cannon exploded, it literally did just that. The barrier is made to sustain damage from the outside, not the inside.

I stupidly forgot to invert the barrier, so that the tougher side would be on the inside.

The explosion shattered the barrier, making bits of it dig into my arm.

It wasn't a big deal, but it just showed that I still had a lot to learn before I could call myself a proper hero.

* * *

 _ **So, I can easily say this is by far the most boring chapter I have written.**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I got lazy at some points, I really don't have the time to care right now.**_

 _ **I've got some stuff going down at the moment, so do except some sloppy writing in some parts. Though, I do also have to say that I'm happy this is out of the way.**_

 _ **I'm not that good at writing stuff in this sort of category, so I do hope you forgive me for my blunder at the moment.**_

 _ **Anyways, next week's chapter will continue from this, so please hold on tight.**_

 _ **See ya next time!**_


	10. A Proper Start

_**Hello everybody!**_

 _ **Welcome back to another chapter.**_

 _ **This one will continue straight from where the last chapter left off. Also, I have a new keyboard, so I might make more spelling mistakes in the next few chapters because of the stiff keys.**_

 _ **Also, we actually have a new review.**_

 _ **MarionStrings: Thank you for the positive review! You aren't wrong, I do have some major events planned in the near future, so please stay tuned for that!**_

 _ **The last review the story got was on chapter 5, so I was pleasantly delighted to see the notification in my emails.**_

 _ **Anyways, I have nothing else to tell you guys about other than the upcoming Sand Planet arc and the inclusion of Quota.**_

 _ **The preview is nothing more than a "pre-alpha" version of the actual story. It will definitely change a fuckton before it actually arrives, and even then, it might not even arrive this year. More than likely, it's going to come out in a proper long time.**_

 _ **So, that's just a heads up.**_

 _ **Also, Quota is indeed a reference from Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya's indie game: "Cave Story". Quota is extremely heavily based off of the main character: Quote. (I got SUPER creative with the name change, right?)**_ _ **That was sarcasm by the way**_

 _ **I didn't place this fic in the crossover section because I felt like this wouldn't include enough of Cave Story to actually be considered a crossover fic. Also, Uncle Joseph is also a direct reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, with both the quirk and the broken English.**_

 _ **There will more than likely be a lot more characters featured from other series than just from My Hero Academia, or OC's, so I just wanted to give a heads up to that as well.**_

 _ **I'm still not going to place Tale of Excalibur into Misc. crossovers or anything else, because the main storyline still focuses around My Hero Academia and changing it now would just be dumb.**_

 _ **Without further ado, here's chapter 9.**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **A Proper Start**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mr. Aizawa asked in his usual, emotionless voice. In some aspects he was even more of a robot than Quota himself.

I nodded and said: "I just messed up a little bit."

He said: "Good." Before he turned the watch around, that said: "696.9m"

" _Oh boy if there was a 12-year old here they would laugh their ass off. At least no one here is that immature now that Mineta's gone."_ I thought to myself. Though, I dismissed the thought as I heard Kaminari try to hold in a laugh but to no avail.

As I walked back my face was rock solid, so much even that I was basically the 4th stone-faced stooge.

I thought: " _Wow, I'm really topping these lists."_

It was true, I didn't really have any form of difficulty with anything. The seated toe-touch was really the only one where I would call my score "bad", and even then, I'm not sure if I even did the worst.

"All right. Midoriya, you're up." Mr. Aizawa said. I knew exactly where it was going, yet again.

To be completely honest, my enthusiasm for my "master plan" had just dropped down a load. I wanted to prevent some important characters from deaths at first and not mess with the main plotline at all, but now I kind of want to start screwing everything over just to see what would happen.

Then again, if I did mess up something in the main storyline it could have massive consequences, like for example All-Might losing One-For-All earlier or a main character dying.

I've been trying to keep it safe for as long as possible, but I'm not sure how long I can really keep it up for until my boredom gets the best of me.

"Midoriya isn't doing very well…" Was the only thing Iida said as he looked on. I remember watching the scene in the anime and it being a lot more enthusiastic than this.

"Well duh. He's a quirkless runt!" Bakugo screamed right next to me so loud y eardrums almost popped out of my head.

"Quirkless!? So you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exam?!" Iida asked, kind of shocked that Bakugo hadn't heard of it yet. Then again, Bakugo is the type of person who doesn't give two shits about anyone else's scores, as long as he's on the top.

"HUH?!" Bakugo yelled even louder. I winced a bit because of his surprisingly loud voice. I knew that he was loud as hell in the anime, but I didn't actually expect him to sound like an air siren.

"I think it's best if we just watch on. He might surprise us again like in the practical exam." I said out loud. Iida just nodded while Bakugo yelled "WHAT!?"

" _And for you..."_ I thought to myself as I sharply turned my head towards the back corner of the building behind us and managed to see All-Might quickly scurrying back behind the corner from my sight.

I just sighed and turned back to face the softball throwing area.

As expected, Midoriya threw the softball amazingly far, landing at 46 meters.

He looked absolutely hopeless in that spot, like a deer in headlights.

After Mr. Aizawa revealed himself to be the eraser hero: Eraser Head, everyone was chattering all around me.

"I think I've heard his name before! He's an angler-type hero!" Someone exclaimed from the middle of the group.

I looked around and saw Quota looking on with extreme interest.

" _This is new."_

He never really shows interest in anything else except for me. He rarely ever gets this into something, even more rarely does he get into something that he's not a part of.

I know I've known the guy for only like a few weeks, but he is extremely predictable. I'm not sure if him being a robot has something to do with that or not.

"You've got your quirk back, give it another go. Let's get this over with." I heard Mr. Aizawa say to Midoriya before he backed off again. Midoriya looked to be deep in thought.

"Are you worried about him? I'm… not worried at all." I heard Aoyama try to start up a conversation with Uraraka while she just asked: "Who are you?"

Iida was overthinking the situation again, I could tell from the fact that he was holding his chin.

I learned from my dad that it's a sign of someone being either worried or thinking hard about something.

"Seems like he received some special instruction." He simply said.

"Yeah, the instruction to get out of this school." Bakugo responded. I was surprised how close he was to the truth, even when watching the anime.

It was obvious from the beginning that Mr. Aizawa didn't like Midoriya whatsoever due to his injuries in the practical exam. He thought Midoriya wasn't fit out to be a hero if he kept doing damage to himself, if my memory serves correctly.

I looked back at All-Might again, only to see him scurry behind the wall for another time.

" _Does he seriously think that's hiding him?"_ I thought to myself with a deadpan look on my face.

Quota seemed to be interested in our stalker as well, seeing as he had his eyes peeled on that corner. Only reason why All-Might hadn't seen him was because the eyes were on the back of his head.

I forgot to mention that. Quota has a pair of smaller eyes on his back, hidden away behind his hair. That way he can't get ambushed from behind.

Otherwise however, it's extremely creepy when you know that there's a 90% chance that he's staring at you even if he's facing the completely other direction.

My thoughts were cut off when the massive shockwave of Midoriya throwing the ball managed to somehow fling a pebble onto my forehead.

Nothing seemed different whatsoever though. The watch displayed the distance to be: "705.3 meters" and Mr. Aizawa being impressed and everything along with Midoriya's index finger being absolutely broken.

"I… can still move!" Midoriya exclaimed excitedly and full of adrenaline, while Mr. Aizawa just got "This kid…!" out of his mouth ad nothing else.

The three stone-faced stooges were still stone-faced, but the rest of the class was thoroughly impressed.

Well, except for Bakugo, who was thoroughly pissed.

"Woo! Now that's a hero-like record if I ever saw one." Uraraka exclaimed joyously, while Iida was not done overanalyzing the situation yet.

"His finger appears to be swollen… Thinking back to the entrance exam… what a strange quirk…" He thought out loud. Aoyama's reaction to the situation were two words: "Stylishly done."

Everyone seemed to be happy for him. Well, except the obvious, who was being completely silent.

Bakugo however was not my main concern at this point. When Midoriya threw the ball, Quota confirmed something.

I could tell because his eyes flashed green for a second, indicating that he has either learned a new trick or he has completed a file on someone.

Besides being just a robot-hero, Quota's secondary mission is to gather information on everyone he happens to come across in battle. That way, he can utilize the information to make the fight easier for him and his allies or prepare for a possible future battle.

That means….

" _Does he know of One-For-All?!"_

Quota had been rather invested in gathering information on All-Might recently. Knowing that, he could have possibly made the connection between Midoriya and him. The quirk is the same, only difference is that All-Might's body can take up to 100% of the power while Midoriya can't even regulate it properly yet.

At this point, I was honestly just being paranoid and overly cautious with absolutely everything. It might just be my imagination, but who knows.

"WHAT THE HELL!? EXPLAIN YOURSELF, DEKU!" Bakugo let out the loudest yell ever as he literally fired towards Midoriya at full speed while preparing to attack for no reason while Midoriya let out a panicked scream.

Though, it was pointless. Not only because Mr. Aizawa had him wrapped around his scarf and his quirk activated on him, but also because Quota pulled out his tranquilizing gun and was aimed straight at the back of Bakugo's head.

I stopped him from shooting it though, there's no telling what would happen if I let Quota just shoot a tranquilizer gun at everyone. He wasn't the hall monitor or anything.

Well, yet.

After the situation calmed down a bit, Midoriya walked back to the group.

"Is your finger okay?" Uraraka asked worryingly. Midoriya gave her a "Yeah." but it was quite obvious that the finger was far from okay.

I even said: "That does not look okay."

Meanwhile, Bakugo was even more furious than before. I didn't even think it was possible to be angrier than him.

Contrary to my initial belief, there were actually more tests after the softball throwing. Either I remember some things wrong, the manga changed it, or it's changed in this universe. Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I've just proven the multiverse theory to be true during my second life here.

"Moving along. Time for the results." Mr. Aizawa said after the final test concluded.

"Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the progress would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings." He concluded before switching on the holographic board.

The whole class was absolutely silent, from either anticipation or despair.

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone."

That ruined the whole "serious" mood of the situation for good. More than one person was shocked.

Well, except for the three stone-faced stooges.

"That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you." He said, causing for Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida as well as many others to go off into screaming matches.

"Well of course it was a lie, didn't take much to figure that out." Momo finally said after only an hour of being completely silent.

"If I'm being completely honest, you had me fooled for a second there." I gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of my head as I said this.

Of course I was lying, not a lot can honestly surprise me here anymore. I just felt like I haven't said almost anything the entire day.

The board displayed the results as follows:

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Shoto Todoroki**

 **Quota**

 **Daiki Saikamoto**

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Tenya Iida**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Mezo Shoji**

 **Mashirao Ojiro**

 **Eijiro Kirishima**

 **Mina Ashido**

 **Ochako Uraraka**

 **Koji Koda**

 **Rikido Sato**

 **Tsuyu Asui**

 **Yuga Aoyama**

 **Hanta Sero**

 **Denki Kaminari**

 **Kyoka Jiro**

 **Toru Hagakure**

 **Izuku Midoriya**

It was as expected. I still don't understand how Midoriya lost to Hagakure, when she 0 advantages over him, but hey it's not like it really matters.

I finished surprisingly high on the list too, which I wasn't expecting. I guess the softball throwing, 50-meter dash and endurance running gave me enough points to finish in the top 5.

Of course, the three stone-faced stooges finished 1st, 2nd and 3rd.

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look." Mr. Aizawa said as he turned around.

He left, but not before giving Midoriya a permission slip to go see Recovery Girl.

"Well, that was quite something." I said before leaving towards the classroom.

Mr. Aizawa wasn't lying when he said that the curriculum and stuff were in the classroom.

Even then, it would have been nice if I could have found them within 10 minutes. I basically turned the whole classroom upside down before discovering that the shit I was looking for was in his sleeping bag under 4 empty Caprisuns.

I met up with Iida trying to converse with Quota outside.

"You know he can't talk, right?" I asked him as I walked up to the two.

There was silence before the storm.

"WHAAAAAAAAATT?!" Iida screamed out in surprise.

" **He was trying to get me to 'open up'."** Quota explained in sign language.

"Since when have you known sign language?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

" _When have_ _ **I**_ _known sign language?"_ I thought to myself in shock as I realized I could translate what he was saying perfectly.

"Fooled again…" Iida cursed under his breath before fixing his posture and standing up properly.

"Do you happen to be going by the subway?" He asked as we walked outside.

"No, I actually run to the school." I answered. Quota was walking behind us, not really trying to join in on the conversation. Not like he could, it was just kind of awkward when the conversation was being held up by 2/3 people.

I noticed Midoriya walking in front of us. I was about to call out to him, but Iida beat me to the punch when he grabbed him by the shoulder and loudly asked: "How's your finger?"

It goes without saying, but Midoriya was pretty shook. So much that he almost let out a scream, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was: "GaAh…" before he answered.

"Iida! It's fine, thanks to Recovery Girl." He nervously answered. He noticed both me and Quota behind Iida. I raised my hand and said "Hi." While Quota just lifted his hand in a greeting motion.

"But Mr. Aizawa sure fooled us. He made me think 'This is how it is at the top!' but for our own instructor to deceive us like that…" Iida thought out loud while the other three of us just walked with him not saying a word.

"So are you guys gonna go check out the festival downtown tonight?" I asked. I had heard of a festival being held that included just a load of artists. Including my current favorite band.

"I heard that new hero was going to make their debut in there." Midoriya said while Iida just protested going, since it would be bad to stay up too late on the first school night.

" _A hero's going to make their debut, huh?"_ I asked myself in my head. I hadn't heard of anything like that happening during the festival.

"Hey!" I heard a high-pitched voice call out from behind us. I turned around to see Uraraka skipping towards us.

Quota didn't even bother turning around. After all, he does have eyes on the back of his head.

Midoriya said "Ah, Infinity Girl." On accident. I could tell because he instantly put his hands in front of his mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! Um… You're Tenya Iida…" She said as she pointed at Iida and named him correctly.

"You're Saikamoto Daiki and uhhh…." She said while switching from pointing me to Quota. She tried to name him, but it was clearly harder because he was facing the wrong way. It wasn't until after he turned around when she said: "Quota!"

"And you're…. Midoriya, uhh…. Deku!" She finished as she pointed at Midoriya and exclaimed happily.

"Deku!?" Midoriya exclaimed not-so-happily.

"During the test that Bakugo guy said: 'Damn you Deku!', right?" She said, not exactly understanding the original meaning behind the name.

"Um… My real name is Izuku, 'Deku' is just Kacchan being a bully…" He explained while waving his hands around nervously.

"That's kind of mean." I said.

"A derogatory pet name then…?" Iida overanalyzed the situation yet again.

"Oh, gotcha! Sorry!" She said while rubbing the back of her head before continuing.

"But 'Deku' well… it just screams 'Do your best!' I kinda like it, the way it sounds." She said before Midoriya straight up just forgot the past 15 years of his life and answered: "Deku is fine!"

Iida was straight up just shocked, and even shouted out "Midoriya!" at what just happened.

"Show a bit of backbone! It's an insult isn't it?" He asked in a serious manner while Midoriya just muttered: "It's like the Copernican revolution…" under his breath.

Both me and Uraraka had never heard of this guy. "Coperni… who?" both of us asked at the same time.

He didn't answer, instead he just giggled awkwardly as we continued on.

" _That reminds me."_ I thought to myself as I took out my notepad and began writing on it.

I heard Uraraka ask: "What are you doing?" next to me and two heads in front of me turn around.

I look up to see everyone staring straight at me. "Oh, I'm writing down what I need to work on. Like today in the 50-meter dash I messed up, so I need to make sure I don't mess it up and go flying again." I said.

"Interesting… So it's kind of like a to-do list?" Iida asked out of interest. I sort of gave a nod, but I wouldn't call it that.

"Do you mind if I see it?" Midoriya asked next. Of course he was going to ask that, since he was extremely interested in other people's quirks and whatnot.

"Sure, why not." I said as I handed it over.

The whole thing was covered in crossed over moves, like the 'Psychic Explosion', which was basically an imitation of Bakugo's quirk, or the 'Self-regeneration' which is pretty self-explanatory.

Only a few like the 'Super Laser', 'Psychic Burst' and 'Psychic Rearmament' were circled, meaning that I can use them freely. The ones that were encircled wavily were things I had to work on, like the 'Psychic Dash' and 'Psychic Cannon' I did earlier today.

There was also an 'Passive Abilities' page on it, just listing everything that's really just out of my control, like 'Pump up', which happens when my quirk gets warmed up, so it can be more effective.

"This looks like something straight out of an RPG…" Midoriya quietly said to himself as both Iida and Uraraka silently nodded in agreement.

I noticed Hitoshi walking away not too far.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" I said as I started walking after him. They waved at me before I caught up to Hitoshi.

"Hey, Hitoshi, wait up!" I yelled after him. He looked back, before he just sighed and slowed down a bit.

"So how was your day?" I asked him as I caught up.

"What do you think it was like?" He asked in his usual, pessimistic and bored tone of voice.

"Uhhh…" I tried to come up with a slightly more optimistic answer than what he was looking for, without sounding corny.

It was difficult as all hell.

"You had a load of fun in the general studies…?" I kind of awkwardly said as we walked along.

"Forget it." He just sighed before speeding up.

I had started to notice his personality drastically changing. At first, I was sure he would be nothing like he was in the anime, but now it's starting to look more and more like he might just become a full-blown pessimist.

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that, you know you can still be transferred over to the hero course later on." I tried to lighten him up, but to no avail.

"Sure." Hitoshi said before we continued on in complete silence.

"Who's that following us?" He eventually asked as we were turning a corner.

I look behind me to see none other than Quota, just walking along in complete silence.

"Uh…. Quota, you know you can go on already, right?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

Hitoshi sighed again before continuing his walk.

"Wha- Could you just wait up please?" I said, slightly annoyed because I'm now being ignored by two mutes instead of just one.

"No, you look like you've already made plenty of other friends." He said before walking off into an alleyway and away from sight.

"Well, he's pissed off for sure then." I said to myself, forgetting that Quota was there in a second of my brain malfunctioning.

I turned back to Quota and said: "You can fly back home, if you're even staying there at this point. I'm gonna go for a stroll, so I'll see you later."

I think I made it pretty clear I wanted to be alone for a while, since my social meter had been completely dried out and I just couldn't be bothered to interact with anyone for a while.

He eventually seemed to get the message and flew off using his boosters.

" _Finally, some alone time."_ I thought to myself as I stretched and walked in a random direction.

It was really only then when I realized that I had forgotten my notepad.

After about an hour of just walking and thinking about stuff, I decided to head back home to prepare for the festival.

On my way back home though, I noticed something interesting.

"No, over here! This needs to be perfect!" I heard a very familiar voice yell at someone.

I look across the street to see none other than Yukuso herself, working with some sort of moving firm or something to get stuff inside a store.

" _She's starting up her own store?"_

Now, I'm not sure if she remembers what happened the last time, but…

Well, screw it.

" _I'm definitely coming back here."_

I turned back and went on my way again. When I made it home, I was pleasantly surprised to find absolutely no one there. Again.

Well, except for a maid looking after Hiki and Chako.

"Big bro! Look what I made!" I heard Chako yell after me. I looked at her, making me turn my head all the way to the ground.

She had built a house with legos (the bigger ones).

"That's great! You'll become a house builder some day!" I tried to sound excited for her, but inside I was honestly just dying.

I still had the festival to go to and I stank like a bucket of sweat that has been sitting in a cellar in Chernobyl, 400 meters underground for 40 years.

"I made one too! Look!" Hiki tried to show me his lego building and whatnot. The maid was just smiling in the background.

" _HELP ME OUT OF THIS SITUATION I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH KIDS!"_ Is what I would have said had I been any more tired as I am now.

"That's awesome, they both look just as great! I bet you'll both become just as successful as mom and dad!" I said in my fake enthusiastic voice again, before I turned around and walked up the stairs to the shower room.

"Thank fuuuucccckkkkk…." I slowly sighed to myself before turning on the shower, throwing the dirty gym clothes into the washing machine and getting in the shower.

" _Nothing beats a good hot shower after a good workout."_ Has probably been my personal motto for the past 6 years.

After getting out of the shower the only thing I could do is wait until the festival starts. It was currently 4pm, and the festival starts at 8pm.

So, I had absolutely nothing to do.

Usually I would go for a run at this point, but instead I decided to be lazy for once and took a 4-hour-powernap like a typical office worker.

* * *

To be completely honest, I was not expecting this big of an audience to come.

The entire place was PACKED, and it was the size of two fucking football fields.

I couldn't see anyone I recognized around. Then again, maybe it was or the better.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Technolife!" The entire crowd cheered as the announcer said this, he had been the anticipated hero to be revealed here.

I'm really not sure what kind of hero makes a debut at a festival, but hey I'm not exactly one to talk. Venom made a debut at a small rundown store.

"He will also be acting as a bodyguard during this event." The announcer continued.

" _Oh, now I can understand."_

All and all, the music started playing and I do have to say that it wasn't half bad.

His music was some sort of mix between EDM and rock, but it was somehow extremely catchy and enjoyable to listen to.

" _ **Oi, you got a new power, check it out."**_ Mephisto suddenly said out of nowhere.

He really seems to like doing this type of stuff.

" _What do yo- "_ I couldn't finish my thought as all of the inner alarms within my body started going off.

My gut was telling me there was quite definitely something wrong. I looked around and finally managed to spot the problem.

" _Wait, why's he here!?"_ I screamed to myself in absolute confusion.

In the massive crowd, I managed to make out one person's face.

It was none other than the White Fox himself.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading this week's chapter.**_

 _ **I promise next week is going to include loads of action.**_

 _ **Otherwise I don't really have anything else to say except sorry for some of the more corny and unprofessional parts of this chapter.**_

 _ **See you all next week!**_


	11. Going Premium

_**Heya!**_

 _ **I welcome you to today's chapter.**_

 _ **I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I have been absolutely stoked for the release of Super Smash Bros Ultimate and can't wait for it so I'm kind of impatient right now.**_

 _ **I've literally just been jumping in my seat for the past week.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is a MHA fic, not a Smash Bros. one, so I'll get into relevant stuff.**_

 _ **By relevant, I mean a new review. I'm surprised here's been 2 of them so close together since last time I didn't get a new review for 6 chapters (like I said in the previous chapter, I'm just repeating myself.)**_

 _ **Soda-fiedPsycho: You actually predicted what I had in planned for this chapter kek. Thanks for the great review though! I'll probably even use your quote in this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, this week's chapter will have a lot of 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person P.O.V parts, so prepare for that.**_

 _ **There's actually one straight at the beginning.**_

 _ **Let's get right into this, then!**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Going Premium**

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **person P.O.V)**

" **Oi, you got a new power. Check it out."** The reaper said, not knowing the infamous villain that was right under his nose.

Not that he actually cared about the mishaps of the mortal world.

" **I'M SO BOOOORRRREEEEEDDDDD!"** A loud scream echoed throughout the empty nothingness of the supposed 'Death Zone' after he made sure the connection was off between him and Saikamoto Daiki, the new project of the death council.

He had been instructed of giving him the power of 'Alarm', a self-explanatory power that alerted him whenever a danger was nearby.

The stressed-out death worker lazed around his eternal workplace as he thought of ways to pass the time, but to no avail.

" _Ever since I got this goddamn title, I've had absolutely nothing to do! And it's all because of that dumbass captain…"_

He sighed however, knowing better than to go wild against the council.

" **Sheesh, you think I would at least get a deck of cards or something, but noooo."** He complained to the void. His golden eyes growing impatient and angry.

" **Well, might as well see what his dipshit's up to."** He quickly retorted before glazing into his magic mirror. On the other side was a festival, filled to the brim with people.

This did not make the reaper happy.

" **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- oh wait isn't that the white fuck guy or whatever his name was?"** He was cut off as he noticed the middle-aged looking man wearing an oversized hoodie.

Suddenly, the reaper smiled as a brilliant plan inserted itself into his head.

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

The second I saw White Fox my immediate reaction was to tell one of the guards near the front.

I wouldn't honestly have to worry about being thought for a fool, the idiot was stupid enough to not even cover up his face properly.

He's fucking wanted as hell. I don't even know how he managed to break out of prison in the first place, he isn't exactly a smart guy.

" _Must have been Kurogiri and Shigaraki's doing. Well, at least I've confirmed that they're working together now. Then again, if they wouldn't be working together, I would be even more confused."_ I thought to myself as I watched him try to make his way up to the front.

Though, his eyes looked…. off. He looked like he was going crazy, either off of drugs or something else.

I also saw his mouth move slightly continuously, like he was muttering to himself.

" **OOOOOOOIIIII DICKHEAD!"** I heard Mephisto yell. This time though, something was different about his voice. It wasn't like it was in my head, it was more like it was…

" **Look at me when I'm talking to you, idiot."** I now heard, much more clearer. I turned my head to see none other than Mr. Cuntface right in front of my face.

"M-mephisto!? What are you doing here?" I asked him. Quite obviously I'm gonna have questions if he suddenly starts appearing in this world without telling me at all.

" **I figured I'd have a little fun with myself for once. You know it gets surprisingly boring in there."** He said like it was a common thing for a reaper to just pop into existence in the world of the living.

" **By the way, what's holding ya'? Kick this guy's ass already."**

"If you think it's that simple you must be retarded." I scoffed as I went back to thinking of a solution. I couldn't exactly just let him run free, and if I did beat the ever-living crap out of him, I would only get charged with a felony because I wasn't granted permission.

With Venom it's a whole different thing, beating people up without permission is the whole point of being a vigilante.

"Hey Meph- "I started but stopped my sentence when I saw him wave riding and downright just partying the whole situation out.

My face must have looked like just two dots and a line because of the absolutely massive deadpan I was doing.

Though, as of right now Mephisto wasn't of importance. If my suspicion is correct, White Fox is here to try something bad. Real bad.

Like, assassination bad.

I know his chances of success are extremely slim, but still.

If even for one second, the guards take their eyes off the crowd and give him even a millisecond of a chance he will succeed.

Reading his criminal files for years has given me a general idea of his fighting style. He likes to use a gun.

At this point, my heart was racing. If he somehow manages to get close, it'll be goodnight to one of the celebrities.

There's even some A-list celebrities here, meaning it would be even worse than just some random unknown singer getting shot.

Sweat was dripping down my forehead, as I realized I only had one chance at this. He was getting extremely close to the front. His quirk allows him to travel as smoke for only 10 seconds max, but at a distance like that he'll only need about a second to get on stage.

I know I might just be overreacting to the situation again, but if I'm being completely honest, he seems different know. Like an actual threat.

" **Oi, chillax my dude."** Mephisto said in the most annoying voice ever that made me want to punch him in the face.

" _Well that certainly ruined the serious mood of this."_

"What do you mean?" I started but was cut off when he said: " **Look."**

I reluctantly looked at where he was pointing.

There were a pair of glowing eyeballs peering from the back of the stage, staring directly at White Fox with intensity.

" _The fuck is that?"_

Mephsito said: **"I wouldn't worry about him, he's basically harmless anyways. Plus, did you forget that there's a pro hero backstage? Dumbass."** before going back to his little party group.

"Shut up." I responded before investing myself entirely into observing the situation. I was a little less nervous about it, after all in terms of danger levels White Fox is only a common thug, but he still shouldn't be taken lightly.

Because as I mentioned before, his quirk is the only thing that really stands out about him.

My anxiety really kicked up when he reached the very front of the audience and turned into smoke. The guards didn't seem to catch on what was going on at first, but after they did chaos ensued.

As I suspected, he was here trying to assassinate someone.

And I had a pretty good hunch of who it was, since he flew straight at the current celebrity on stage: Kanye East.

An American "hip-hop" artist, as I'm sure most of you guessed based off of the fact that he strongly resembles another artist from my old world.

In pure reflex, I started activating my Venom mode. I barely caught myself from jumping on stage to beat the ever-living crap out of him, when he was suddenly pulled out of his smoke form and thrown on to the floor at incredible speed.

Instantly, some of the guards started backing people off towards the exit while the others jumped on stage to help with the detaining

What I found odd though, was the fact that Kanye East's song was still playing on the background while I watched.

" _Ah, so that's it…"_ I calmly figured out as a guard was pushing and shouting at me to move.

Technolife himself looked like he was straight out of an Austin Powers movie and he kept shouting things like "Hey!" and "Whoa!" for no reason.

Honestly, just let your imagination take control at this point, I'm sure it's not hard to bring an image to your head.

That and the fact that his afro game was the second best I've seen in years.

" **I told you so. Now come on, I wanna show you something."** Mephisto called out. I decided to listen to him for once and went outside.

Looks like all of my worrying was just unneeded paranoia after all.

When the guards and the cops (who eventually arrived) had taken our words and White Fox had been successfully recaptured, we were let off.

I met with Mephisto after the whole thing. Seems like even he had some form of decency not to just teleport both of us the fuck out of there.

"So what is it?" I asked as I walked up to him.

" **I can't show you here. I'll teleport us to the void."** He said before I blinked and was exactly where he said I would be.

The void.

"All right, now what?" I impatiently asked. I couldn't see Mephisto, but I sure as hell could tell that he's there.

Also I was tired and wanted to sleep.

" **Don't 'All Right, now what?' me! I didn't exactly want to be your babysitter in the first place. Anyways, you've gotten a new skill added to your arsenal, give it a try."**

"And how do I do that? You can't exactly just assume me to automatically know how to do something I've never done before." I argued pointlessly. I was in a bad mood, first of all the festival was completely ruined by a failing villain, in the middle of it all Cunt McGee decides to blink into existence and now I've got to learn some bullshit I won't even use in like 10 years.

" **Sheesh, do I have to do everything for you? All right, it's like this, see?"** He said before he snapped his fingers and I instantly had a vision in my head on how to do 'it'.

"Wha- Are you fucking serious right now?" I asked, extremely shocked at the power he just gave me.

" **I didn't design it."** He said like he actually contributes to anything in the council at all. It was pretty clear that he doesn't.

"Well yeah, I know that much, but still what the actual fuck?" I asked again.

The power I just got was teleportation.

" _This is going to make my life SOOOO much easier."_

Teleportation.

It's a lot more complicated than what you think it is. In order to teleport literally every single atom in your body needs not only to be copied, but also moved from one place to another in an instant in order for it to be called teleportation.

" **Also, I know what you're thinking and no, it's even more complicated than copying and pasting your atoms. Instead of that, you transfer your atoms using the powers of whatever the fuck you wanna call it."** Mephisto said. If I had a drink in my mouth, I would have spit it out.

" _THAT MAKES IT EVEN MORE COMPLICATED AND AMAZING!"_

Mephisto impatiently said: **"C'mon, try it our already or I'll take it away."** as I was basking in the glory of being able to defy the laws of physics.

" _Oh hell nah."_

I did as he said and teleported to him.

It was like: "I wanna go there."

*Blink*

"I'm here."

I couldn't tell what happened at all.

" **Just know that if you use it too much you can lose up to half of your body, okay bye now!"** He said WAYY too casually.

"Wait what?" I said out loud, but as I looked around myself, I realized that I had just blinked back into reality.

Straight in front of my house as well.

" _Well goddamn. Guess I shouldn't abuse my powers then."_ I thought to myself as I walked up to the gate and went inside.

* * *

To say that the next day started weirdly would be an understatement.

First off, both mom and dad were home, which was extremely rare to see because I knew that both of them were usually super busy with their work.

Secondly, Technolife aka the Austin Powers disco man from the festival yesterday was there as well, along with Shinki.

Thirdly: Anso was also there but he was wearing a super weird outfit for some reason. He looked like a hero somewhat, like an imitator of Batman or something.

His face was covered up by this completely black mask that resembled some sort of bird, and it connected to a long cape that covered up his entire body. The inside of the cape looked like a black hole.

Under his cape he was just wearing a regular suit. The most notable thing about him though, was the gigantic black sword strapped to his back.

I could also tell that it was Anso, because of his silver eyes and the fact that he stood up straight whenever I entered the room.

I notice weird things.

" _I always knew he was secretly a hero."_

Another thing that was off was that Shinki was also wearing his hero costume.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't all that special. He's not the kind of person to wear something super flashy on the battlefield.

So, due to that his hero outfit is literally just a red leather jacket and a white T-shirt.

Though he did have glasses. As you probably guessed, they weren't anything too flashy. Literally just a pair of eagle eyes.

Though, they did have a cool feature that allowed him to see up to 4 to 5 times farther than the average human.

"Yo, yo yo!" Technolife suddenly blurted out as he noticed me, making everyone in the room turn towards me.

"Oh, Daiki! You're awake, good. Come down here, you might want to hear this." Dad said as he motioned towards the group.

I went along and walked to them, before asking: "So, what's up?"

"Well uhhh…" Anso started with an unnaturally deep voice before just quitting.

Shinki just sighed at him and said: "U.A. Academy has decided that your achievements, grades and scores during the entrance exam were high enough to enter you into the 'Premium course'."

Now, I had 0 clue that anything like that even existed.

"Sooo… What's a 'Premium course' exactly?" I asked out of curiosity, but apparently that was a retarded thing to ask since the whole group just stood there with a deadpan.

"You've seriously never heard of premium classes?" They all asked at the same time. Hell, even my parents were looking at me like I was stupid.

I really only sweat dropped, before Technolife started explaining what the fuck they exactly were.

"They're absolutely radical extra lessons full of awesome stuff, dude!" He exclaimed way too excited.

" _Is this guy stuck in the 90's or something? Fucking hell I want to get away from him."_

"Well, that is an extremely simple way to put it." Anso said, but I think I'm supposed to call him 'Dark Owl' whenever he's dressed like that, judging from the nametag he just put on his coat.

"Yes, premium classes are much more than just extra classes. They're supposed to mold you into an even better hero than the basic hero course. However, you can choose to do both the hero course and the premium course at the same time if you so wish." Shinki said way too sophisticatedly, he sounded like a rich Englishman.

"I know this is all a bit overwhelming, but please do consider it. After all, this is the chance of a lifetime. Plus Ultra!" They all screamed the last part super excitedly before regularly just turning and walking out the door like normal people.

If anything, I'd like to prevent myself from diverting from the main plotline too much. I can affect some of the bad parts enough so that the consequences are not as severe, but otherwise the whole thing is a mess.

Like for example: During the Forest Training Camp arc, I can prevent Ragdoll from getting her quirk stolen, but I can't get Bakugo out of the pickle he ends up in or else I'll screw up the entire plotline, and I like to be at least a step ahead, so I'd like to not do that right now.

After a certain point though, my knowledge on what to come will eventually just end so I'll end up screwing the plotline over most likely anyways.

Though for now I don't have the time to worry about that, seeing as I'm almost late to school at this point.

"Crap!" I yell before I dash the fuck out of the front door and start running at top speed.

I barely made it in time to the school.

Just in time for the regular classes like English and Math that were included in every course.

Though, today was a day I was actually really excited for because of the Battle Training instructed by All-Might himself.

Also, I decided to accept the premium course stuff, meaning that my school days will start even earlier and end even later, but at least I'm getting something awesome out of it.

That is being able to train with Shinki and other pro heroes who don't normally teach people.

Shinki is actually the one who came up with the idea for premium classes in the first place, to make sure any spare talent in some students would not go to waste or something like that. I don't know the details of it, but basically, it's just next level hero course.

"I HAVE…." I heard a familiar voice say loudly from the hallway.

" _Ah, he's finally here."_

"…COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All-Might said as he walked into the classroom wearing his Silver Age outfit.

There was a lot of chattering and mumbling in the classroom, but I'm convince most of it was just Midoriya mumbling to himself.

"Hero Basic Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!" He yelled to the class with excitement, while mumbling something under his breath after.

"No time to dally! Today's activity is this!" He yelled out yet again while holding up some sort of card in his hand.

"Battle Training!"

I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a surprise, which would have made the situation somewhat less awkward for me.

"And for that… You'll need these!" He said as some slots or something opened up on the walls to reveal our hero costumes.

This was the thing I had been waiting for honestly.

I had stayed up all night when designing my own hero costume. I took into consideration everything and anything that might be a hinderance and tried to come up with a solution to make it not a hinderance.

Plus it'll look sick as well for sure.

…At least, I hope it will. Would be kind of awkward if I looked like a clown.

"In accordance with the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted…" All-Might started but didn't have the chance to finish as the whole class erupted into excited screams about costumes and whatnots.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!" All-Might said before he straight up just dipped outta there.

After everyone had calmed down a bit and made it through the extremely challenging part of changing into the hero costume, it was time to shine.

I checked myself in the mirror before walking out 3rd, since Quota wasn't here, followed by mostly everyone else.

As I walked into the light dramatically, my outfit was finally properly visible. I had taken some of the aspects from multiple pro heroes, but other than that it was entirely an original design.

The outfit certainly looked odd, though.

I didn't have a mask, instead I had a pair of white goggles resting on my neck, that could zoom up to 5 times the average human's length of vision and had night-vision. They could also access a database that contained some of the more well-known villains' and heroes' files.

I asked for heat vision on them as well, but I got a response that said: "Don't go overboard!" In my email.

The top part of my outfit consisted of a white shirt that had yellow linings on it. The yellow linings would glow whenever there was a deadly gas in the air, or the lights could also be manually activated with the goggles.

I also had some armored white gloves that connected with my shirt, as well as metallic rings around my wrist. They will prevent my quirk from going over the deadly limit, which is about 50-60% of my strength, as well as being able to somewhat limit my 'Pumped Up' ability.

Also, the gloves were made of a really thick material, with some soft stuff inside so that I could block hits better.

The shirt was also made of a cool fabric that would fix small holes on itself, so that was pretty neat.

I did also have a black supply belt, but it didn't have anything on it except for three test tubes for now.

The test tubes are going to be important later.

My pants were nothing special, believe it or not. They were black, though they were made from the same fabric as my shirt.

My boots however, had special 'holes' at the bottom making it easier for me to channel my psychic power through them, basically creating rocket boots.

Other than that, they were regular black combat boots.

" _Jesus fucking Christ I look emo as fuck."_

I looked around, before seeing Tokoyami and realizing that I didn't look like the biggest emo at least.

As we had all arrived (except for Midoriya) All-Might said: "Looking good is very important ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on, you're all heroes!" very dramatically.

Meanwhile I was just bummed out about how retarded my outfit came to look. My big, bulky body did make it somewhat more appealing, but still…

Midoriya finally waltzed in, and basically everyone laughed inside of their heads and were keeping it back. Hell even All-Might looked as if he was about to just tell him to get out of there and change.

To be completely honest, Midoriya's first outfit looked stupid as fuck. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, it was just such a blatant copy of All-Might that it hurt just looking at him.

Anyways, moving on.

"Shall we begin, my wards?! It's time for battle training!" All-Might yelled out again.

" _The fuck is a ward and why is he starting to sound more and more like Present Mic?"_ I asked myself in my head.

All-Might sure likes yelling.

"We're all here then? Looking good!" All-Might said as Midoriya walked up to the rest of the group.

Iida lifted up his hand and asked: "This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?"

"Nope! You'll be moving on to step 2! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!" All-Might explained loudly.

Then again, I do suppose you have to be loud as a teacher.

"Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest and black-market deals, in this hero-filled society of ours the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors!" He spoke like he knew from experience.

I can confirm what he was saying though, as Venom I can easily say that higher-caliber villains usually stay indoors.

"You'll be split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!" All-Might finished.

Now, I'm not sure if you're supposed to put teenagers with superpowers going berserk against each other, but then again Mr. Aizawa did say that U.A. has more of a free education system so…

"So no basic training?" Asui asked, which seemed to rile up All-Might even more for whatever reason.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics! The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots." All-Might started explaining again. I couldn't pay attention for any longer.

My mind wandered to last night, with White Fox and whatnot.

" _He seemed a bit… crazy. What happened? Did his bro tell him off or something? No, Shigaraki isn't that scary. That would mean All-for-One had something to do with it…."_ I thought to myself, but I was drawn out of it when I noticed All-Might pulling out the names of the first team.

"Team A: Midoriya and Saikamoto."

" _WHAT!?"_ I screamed to myself in my head.

* * *

 _ **Hello again!**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to write and is a bit shorter. I've been caught up playing Smash Bros all night and woke up at 1pm today.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for lying! I promised there would be a load of action in this chapter, but I misjudged the length and everything, meaning that the action will only come next week.**_

 _ **Again, I'm really sorry!**_

 _ **Other than that I don't have anything to say anymore, other than see you next week again.**_

 _ **Also, if you guys notice any spelling mistakes or errors in my text, please inform me! Either through PMs or reviews, thank you!**_

 _ **Bye for now, see you next week!**_


	12. Gravitate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR THE OC CHARACTER: THE ARCANE.**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA IS THE ORIGINAL WORK OF KOHEI HORIKOSHI.**

 **THE ARCANE IS AN OC MADE BY Soda-fiedPsycho.**

* * *

 _ **What's up fuckers guess who it is**_ _ **.**_ **(** _ **Mephisto**_ _ **speaking**_ **)**

 _ **That's right, the great and mighty Mephisto himself is going to be narrating these small "author's note" parts or whatever the fuck they're called for today.**_

 _ **HA's been playing Smash Bros Ultimate for the past week or so and he won't answer the fucking phone either.**_

 _ **Anyways, I guess I'm supposed to read the reviews or some shit now.**_

 _ **Soda-fiedPsycho**_ _ **: Yeah, he got real lazy writing it on Friday. Probably because his dumbass was too busy flexing on his followers with Smash Bros. Also, thanks for the OC.**_

 _ **Feel free to send in OC's or scenarios or whatnots to HA, he said he'll put them in if he finds them interesting.**_

 _ **I'm sure you'll all realize pretty soon who Soda-fiedPsycho's OC is, but if you don't then it's the new villain that pops up named "The Arcane".**_

 _ **HA's also going to start putting different POV's more often into the stories. The way you can tell who's POV it is with () these things. Example:**_ **(Daiki POV)** _ **like you saw in the last chapter. The fucker forgot to explain this shit.**_

 _ **Now read the fucking chapter you pricks.**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Gravitate**

* * *

 **(Daiki POV)**

When I said I wanted a change, I didn't mean to change the fuck out of the plot!

The battle training part of the story was supposed to be an amazing fight with a smart plan that would guarantee the win.

With me here the plan will have to be completely changed up!

I had even thought of going up against someone else from the entire class, but not Bakugo and Iida. I was absolutely sure that, since the absence of Mineta I would be teamed up with Momo, but noooo.

Well, it's whatever now.

While I was panicking over the situation in my head, All-Might had already drawn every other card.

The teams were just the same as in the manga, with the exception of me being teamed up with Midoriya and Uraraka being teamed up with Momo.

Only audible reactions from Iida and Bakugo where two "Ah?" sounds, and the only reaction from Midoriya and I were two audible "Oh." sounds.

It was wack.

Knowing that the villain and hero team matchups are going to be exactly the same as in the manga didn't help my situation either. Just knowing that it'll happen won't magically be able to make you prevent it.

Unless…

"Moving on, first up are these! The heroes' team are Team A! The villains' team are Team D!" All-Might shouted again.

Nope, they're exactly the fucking same.

Damnit.

The only reason why I really am even nervous at this situation is because my quirk is only suited for dealing with Bakugo somewhat, and even then, the only way for me to really do so is to put up a barrier and hope that he doesn't find a way to break it.

With Iida I can manage for about a good two seconds by smacking him against the floor and holding him down, but I haven't perfected putting pressure on someone yet, meaning he can easily just get up with only a little struggle and ruin the plan.

I can also only use one psychic skill at a time, which does not make any of this any easier at all.

After a little bit of waiting and stressing the situation even more, we were finally handed the blueprints of the villain hideout and told to "get in there".

"This is a pretty complex building, huh? Better memorize these to the fullest before heading in." I said out loud. I looked over and Midoriya was basically pissing himself.

"Uhhh…. You good?" I asked. I thought that maybe since he has me on his side (aka a 6-foot-2 monster that can barely fit through doors anymore.)

Then again, I do suppose I'm overhyping my own abilities and am basically developing a god complex.

"You look really worried." I added after he didn't answer.

"We'd just… better be on guard. Well, I mean… we're up against Kacchan, and Iida too." He quietly whimpered like a hurt dog.

"Bakugo, huh? He's the guy who bullies you, right?" I asked him like I didn't already know.

" _Pretending to be clueless is really taking a toll on me."_

"He may be a jerk, but he's amazing… His goals, his confidence, his strength, his quirk. He's stronger than me in every way." He explained with a lot more emotion than I originally remembered coming from him in the anime.

"But… that's why I don't wanna lose to him." He finished before he put on his mask properly.

I slightly smiled when I realized what his sudden confidence meant.

"So, I'm guessing you have a plan, right?" I asked. I knew that he was smart as hell, so I'm not sure why I was even surprised at all when he nodded and started explaining the situation to me.

And goddamn, was the plan good.

After barely fitting in through the window, Midoriya was even more cautious.

"Kacchan will surely come straight for me, when he does, I want you to…" He had explained before we jumped in the building.

The plan was similar to the one with Uraraka in many aspects, except for the key part being… well the changing of teammates.

Then again, he doesn't have knowledge of the future like I do so the plan was still completely original.

Especially with the final part.

We carefully moved around the place, trying to remember exactly where to turn from the blueprints.

" _3... 2... 1…"_

Bakugo literally EXPLODED around the corner. I managed to put up a shield between us before the explosion hit us.

"Are you okay?" I asked, like I didn't know the answer.

Though, to my surprise Midoriya had been somewhat hit by the explosion. I could tell from half of his mask being blown off.

"Yeah, thanks." He simply said before wiping off some dust from his face.

Meanwhile, Bakugo sounded like a villain when he rose up from the crater that he himself caused, menacingly growling "Deku…"

"I'll mess you up just enough to not be disqualified!" Bakugo said as he charged straight at him. He seemed to be completely ignoring me.

As Midoriya did his thing, he yelled "Go!" at me.

I wasn't the kind of person to throw away a good plan, so I fucking booked it straight towards the next destination.

I'm pretty sure there were many screams of "What's he doing?" and "That's so low!" in the viewing room as I turned a corner and went up a flight of stairs.

 **(3** **rd** **Person POV)**

" **OH FUCK NO YOU AIN'T LEAVING THIS FIGHT BEHIND YOU PUSSY I'VE WAITED TO SEE THIS LIVE FOR 15 YEARS"** Was the only Mephisto yelled out to Daiki (who was not listening and did not hear this), before he appeared invisible to view the fight between Midoriya and Bakugo.

" _ **If only I had popcorn, I could make the situation seem more comedic than it is supposed to be by stuffing popped corn into my mouth while two teenagers severely injure each other."**_ He thought to himself as he watched on.

After Midoriya took a hold of Bakugo's arm and threw him on the ground, the sheer amount of tension in the area was immense.

"Kacchan, you always lead with that right hook of yours. I've seen it enough to know! You see, I've analyzed the heroes I think are awesome in that notebook of mine! The one you blew up and tossed out the window." Midoriya intensely started.

Bakugo got up from the floor, and Midoriya continued his sentence with: "I' not gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever! Kacchan I'm…"

As Midoriya was about to continue even further, Mephisto noticed something odd.

An odd shadow passed by Bakugo in an instant before disappearing just as fast as it had come through.

However, to Mephisto it was not a mere shadow.

" _ **Who the fuck is this then?"**_ He thought to himself as he watched a tall man in a dark hoodie do something to Bakugo before straight up just running out.

Do note, that this all happened at the speed of light and in less than a nanosecond.

" _ **Humans shouldn't be able to move that fast… And if there was someone who was capable, I'd surely have been informed."**_ Mephisto thought to himself. He stood up and walked after the mysterious man. Do note, Mephisto's definition of 'walking speed' is about the speed of light, hence he was easily capable of keeping up.

" _ **Is he an anomaly?"**_ He thought with a serious look on his face.

He realized he only had one way to find out.

 **(Daiki POV)**

Navigating the are wasn't as difficult as I made it out to be. My memory had clearly gotten better, because before I could barely even remember what I ate for lunch.

Or then it was just because of me memorizing literally every single detail of the few frames that the bomb room was in display in the anime combined with actually seeing the blueprints that made me recognize where the bomb room actually was.

I know, I'm a huge nerd.

I peeked behind a corner and managed to stay hidden, as Iida looked around before saying: "Darn that Bakugo! Running off on his own… what could he be thinking? Really!" to himself.

" _It's now or never."_ I let out a small sigh before jumping out of my cover.

Iida instantly straightened up, before yelling: "Ah! Welcome, Saikamoto! I see you have finally climbed out of your little hole and decided to face me, the ultimate evil, head on!" he said in probably the stupidest tone I have heard in a while.

I was just kind of deadpanning while looking around, before pointing to myself and saying: "Am I supposed to be roleplaying too or something?"

Iida didn't break character though, when he continued: "Too bad you will never get anywhere near this bomb! This entire block, no scratch that, this entire NEIGHBORHOOD is going to be DESTROYED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" He started laughing in an 'evil German scientist' accent.

He continued on with: "As you can see, I have removed every little smidgeon of dust from this floor! You cannot use your tricks here!"

" _5 minutes…"_

"All right then…" I started with my 'hero for justice' roleplay accent. (So basically a very deep voice.)

"Too bad for you then, villain. Because I shall crush that bomb into small pieces with my bare fists after I am done here." I continued on with the accent for absolutely no reason but to honestly get top results from Momo after the whole thing.

Regardless, Iida charging at me was a clear sign of us ACTUALLY starting this thing.

I recalled training with Master Haro: "Things appearing slower to you now than before is a sign of your reaction time growing. At least, that's what I've heard of it. Anyways, you shouldn't think too much of it."

That was a fine reaction and all but being able to easily jump out the way of Iida travelling at some 60 km/h isn't exactly 'normal' in my opinion.

" _I gotta thank the fuck out of my luck for becoming a demon."_

Iida didn't flinch, though. Instead he spun right around and tried to kick me.

I leaned backwards and almost kicked him back in the face, before doing a backflip back up.

I could basically hear Hitoshi saying: "Don't show off like that."

"Nice dodge." I said while smiling, to try and intimidate him like I would some thugs as Venom.

"I do have to say the same for you, however no matter how much you dodge you still will not be able to defuse the bomb in time!" He tried to get in my head.

" _Okay, this roleplay crap is really starting to get out of hand."_

I stood up properly chuckled menacingly, before saying: "I don't have to dodge if you can't hit me."

He looked really confused for a while, as did I after realizing what I said made no sense.

Regardless, I started walking towards the bomb.

At least, that's what he saw. As he ran straight at me and attempted to kick me in the head, I really kick him from behind while the illusion fades away.

" _NOW!"_

As he fell to the ground, a strong blast hit him through the roof.

"Wh- "Was the only sound I heard coming from him before the blast hit him.

I casually walked to the bomb and touched it afterwards, making our team win the match.

"Nice." I said to no one in general. I looked down on the floor below, only in time to see Midoriya fall on the ground with a broken arm.

As well as Bakugo, for some reason.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

 **(Mephisto POV)**

I managed to follow the guy. To be honest, he wasn't half bad.

He did stop going at the speed of light almost instantly after making it out of U.A. Even their technology isn't advanced enough to detect something that fast, so he only went at the speed of light to get in and out. Though he was still going pretty fast outside.

He did manage to sneak into U.A. territory and back out without being noticed at all. That would be difficult, even for…

Well, actually scratch that, it wouldn't be difficult for me at all.

Anyways, he did eventually stop, the bastard. Had been walking with him for like 5 minutes.

Though, I did have to slow down for him because as it turns out he isn't actually The Flash at all times.

He opened up the door to what I presume was his house, before locking the fuck out of the door and calling someone.

"I did as you asked. I suppose you dropped the money off where I told you to while I did it?" He asked.

I could hear someone saying something back to him in a way creepier voice than necessary. Lots of scratching sounds and shit going on at the other end before another voice went on the line.

Probably an orgy.

When in doubt, it's always an orgy.

"Yes I used the tracking serum and not the other serum."

" _ **Well this conversation just got a whole lot interesting."**_ I listened in even more.

" _ **I really do wish I had popcorn."**_

"Yeah, yeah, I made sure he didn't notice, now where's my money Kurogiri?" He started getting more and more agitated.

I heard knocking from his front door.

He just sighed and said: "Look, just send the money all right? I'm about to get evicted here." before hanging up.

He finally decided to take off his hood and I saw his face properly, and oh boy do I mean it when I say that he looked homeless as hell.

His brown hair probably hadn't been fixed in over a year and his beard looked like pubes on his chin. His eyes were the only thing that were visible most of the time, and now I can clearly see why.

Though his eyes WERE creepy as hell is all I can tell you. Blue, sharp and… something else I just can't explain even with my 100 billion years of knowledge.

He opened the door and surprise! It's the landlord.

"WILLIAM STONE, PAY MY FUCKING RENT OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He straight up yelled at the guy.

" _ **Oh yeaaahhh, that guy."**_

Turns out I did know him, I just forgot.

"Look, I have money coming later today, if you could just wait- "He started before getting cut off by the landlord.

"WAIT!? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST THREE MONTHS, THERE IS NOTHING TO WAIT FOR, IS THERE!?"

I wasn't worried about William over here though. I was more worried for the landlord.

William's eyes were opened wide as fuck and he straight up looked like he was about to rip the guy's head clean off.

He grabbed the landlord straight by the neck with one hand and bashed him on the wall, leaving cracks running along on it.

The dumbass landlord seemed to realize his mistake pretty quickly as his eyes completely filled with terror.

"Don't cut me off. Fatass." He just said as he kept squeezing on the guy's neck harder and harder.

" _ **Hmm… Well I do guess he is kinda fat."**_ I thought to myself as I eyed his file that I just pulled out of the storage room.

" **Time of death: 14:21:15 on…. today.** " I said out loud. It's not like anyone could hear me anyways.

"Y-you're that villain! The Arcane!" The landlord managed to squeeze out with one of his last breaths.

I checked my watch, and as I saw it read: "14:21" I could hear the landlord start struggling for air.

" _ **5…, 4…, 3…, 2..., 1…**_ **"** I counted down in my head. As I reached 0, I heard 'The Arcane' say: "Exactly." with a creepy grin on his face, before a loud crack and something heavy falling on the floor sounded throughout his apartment.

As I checked the box that said "Dead" on it, I saw the guy just walk away from the scene, put his hood up and mumble something under his breath.

I smiled as a downright amazing idea to fuck with the demon boy came into my mind.

" **Wow, hey aren't you The Arcane?"** I jogged after the guy.

The dickhead didn't even respond, straight up just made a "Tch." sound and ran like a motherfucker at the speed of light again.

" **Oi, wait up!"** I just yelled before jogging after him and catching up in a second.

"WHAT THE-!?" The guy's eyes basically popped out of his head when I ran straight next to him and asked **"Wanna go for a burger?"**

The dude had some strength behind his swings, I could tell you that much. It takes some power to cut someone's head clean off with a knife in one slash.

I just picked my head off the ground before catching back up and saying: **"Ooh, that's good. Hey, you're pretty interesting."**

I doubt that many people have seen someone run at light speed carrying their heads with them, so his reaction of trying to run even faster while screaming bloody murder was acceptable.

" **There's a McDonalds nearby."**

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!"

So, basically, we're at McDonalds right now and I'm ordering him a happy meal.

Don't ask me how this ended up here, I don't know myself.

" **You totally should take off your hood, people are staring."** I told him as I sat down at the same table as him.

"Look who's talking." He said as he pointed to my head. Well, my hood on my head.

But with me it's different, you see. My hood is used for fashion (totally not forced by transgender employee at the office of death for 'looking cute in it').

His hood is used for hiding his identity which in turn makes him more suspicious and more likely that his identity is found out.

Humans are weird, am I right?

"Let's talk about this supposed 'Deal' that you're willing to make." He changed the subject.

I had mentioned that I had a deal for him before, if you're a bit slow.

Now, I knew my plan was absolutely brilliant, that's why I said: **"Right so basically, you get me some contacts and I make sure no one ever finds out your identity."** with a load of confidence.

He was having NONE of it though, he straight up just looks straight at me with a confused as fuck face and asks: "Now, you do realize I've been doing this shit for years, what do you mean you can suddenly come in and make my life easier?"

" **Well if I told you, you'd just go out and do it yourself now wouldn't you?"**

He looked super confused.

" **Sheesh, do I have to spell your problem out to you? You just murdered your landlord. Who has your files. That have your name on it. You get it now? Unless something is done about those files, you're pretty much as good as done. That and/or getting rid of the body for good."** I explained to him.

"Acquainting contacts with new people to work with is a lot harder than you think. Some people just don't work like that. Also, I already have a broker who has some quite high-class contacts who can get rid of the files, why would I need you to do it?" He said, still being quite ignorant of the situation.

" **You don't have the money to pay him though."** I quite bluntly told him.

He tried to counter, but soon realized that I was right.

"…I'm interested. Though, it wasn't quite smart to come into McDonalds to talk about this sort of stuff, huh?" He said before pointing behind me. I turned around to see a cop drop his donut from his mouth.

" **Oh, you're right."** I just said. Though, I had a much more important matter in mind than getting caught hanging out with an infamous villain.

" _ **They serve donuts at McDonalds?"**_

"Tsk, amateurs… I got this." William tried to look cool, but I just said: **"No you don't."** and warped us the fuck out of there.

Straight on top of the Tokyo tower, none the less.

" **I've always wanted to visit this place!"** I yelled out from on the very top of the thing, while William was having some trouble almost falling down from the tower.

"Maybe give a fucking warning next time!" He yelled out as he got himself back on top of the thing.

He caught his breath a bit before asking: "What the hell is with your quirk anyways? You can run fast as hell, you can survive your head getting cut off and now teleportation?"

I hadn't actually thought of what I would explain to be my quirk and coming up with something on the spot is not my forte.

" **Uhh…. it's complicated."**

…

The silence was awkward.

" **So, you ready to take the offer yet?"** I asked him.

"…Sure." He just said before asking: "But only because you won't teleport us back until I say yes."

I just gave a little smile as he guessed my act before teleporting us back.

* * *

 **(Daiki POV)**

So, apparently 'not making use of the situation' made me lose my perfect score.

I still got something like… 65/100 or something. Midoriya got an 70/100 or something like that because the plan relied too much on his quirk, that destroyed his arm but otherwise was 'flawless'.

I'm sure the only reason I got a such a decent score was because of biased opinions, but I'd like to think it was because of my hero roleplay voice.

Iida still got a full 100 points, but I'm pretty sure that Momo only gave it to him because of how funny he was instead of the actual 'spirit of a villain' thing or whatever it was that she was explaining.

All-Might didn't even bother trying to change the scores or whatnot, even though he said himself that points would not be measured.

For the #1 hero, he sure was shit at teaching.

While I did not actually sustain any injuries from the fight, everyone else was absolutely bashed.

Apparently, Midoriya hit both Bakugo and Iida with his last attack, knocking both of them the fuck out, so now they were all in the infirmary.

Midoriya was the only one with anything to worry about, the other two were just fine other than being knocked out cold.

As I walked down the stairs of U.A., I heard Momo yell "Wait!" from behind me.

"Oh, hey Mom- "I started but she cut me off.

"You could have easily gotten full points, why didn't you get them?!" She just blurted out of nowhere.

Now, knowing Momo personally it's pretty obvious that she takes academic success more seriously than anyone else.

That's why she straight up goes nuts if anyone within the family fails a test or something.

"Uh…" I started, but luckily noticed my way out of the situation when I saw Mephisto walking down the street with some weird hooded dude.

" _PERFECT DISTRACTION! NICE!"_

"I'll see you later, okay? I just remembered I have something I need done." I hurriedly said before booking it out of there.

Thankfully she didn't follow me.

She's scary.

I turned the corner, but Mephisto wasn't suddenly there anymore.

He straight up just disappeared. There wasn't an alleyway or anything nearby.

" _When the hell did he go out anyways?"_ I thought before disregarding the situation and turning around.

I had another place that I wanted to visit today after all.

After some wrong turns later…

I saw the place from across the street again. This time fully furnished from the inside.

"Hero Center" was the name of the place. Apparently, it was a café.

" _That's a great advertising tactic."_

As I walked in, the bell ringing from on top of the door that I had to almost duck to get through was already giving me intense café vibes.

The place was mostly empty though. The only other person inside the place was an old man reading a newspaper.

"I'll be right there!" I heard a yell come from the backroom somewhere and sounds of struggle.

As the cashier stepped out from the back, I could clearly recognize just how happy she was to be running this café.

"Hello, welcome to the Hero Center! How may I help you?" Yukuso said with a big smile on her face before I heard something fall in the back and sweat visibly start to form on her forehead.

"Uhh... you need help with that?" I asked while pointing to the back, seeing a bottle of coffee beans roll past.

"No, no it's fine! Now, what will you be having?" She assured me.

I just shrugged it off and said: "I'll just have a normal black coffee then, thanks."

"Coming right up!" She happily cheered before going to the backroom again.

" _This place is nice, but..."_ I thought to myself before choosing a table and sitting down, before digging a paper out of my bag.

It was a criminal file, on one extremely high-class and dangerous villain. I've met him as Venom once or twice, but he always manages to escape before I have a chance of catching him.

Nothing else is known about him, other than his sharp blue eyes can cut through you like butter.

He's called...

The Arcane

* * *

 _ **So, that's it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and whatever the fuck not, I don't give two shits.**_

 _ **Next chapter will probably be filled with absolute crap, other than myself of course. I encourage you to read it but only because of me.**_

 _ **See ya fuckers next week I suppose.**_


	13. Cafeteria Panic

I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR THE CHARACTERS: THE ARCANE AND THE ARSONIST

MY HERO ACADEMIA IS THE ORIGINAL WORK OF KOHEI HORIKOSHI.

THE ARCANE AND THE ARSONIST ARE OC'S MADE BY Soda-fiedPsyco

* * *

 _ **Hey again!**_

 _ **So I had Mephisto narrate the A/N parts for last week. Please leave reviews or PM me if you thought having him there instead of me was good or not.**_

 _ **I'm going to be doing some QnA's in the next few weeks as well, so please send in questions on the story or anything else in general really.**_

 _ **Also, sorry if I don't get some of the characters' personalities and stuff correctly, I've never been any good at depicting canon characters.**_

 _ **I can't be bothered with writing an essay or something before the actual chapter here, as you all can probably tell from the way I'm writing this right now.**_

 _ **A big thank you to Soda-fiedPsycho for sending in the second OC! You really make some good ones!**_

 _ **Oh yeah, reviews.**_

 _ **vastolordmask: I think you already realized that Momo and Daiki are cousins. Sorry if I let you down with the main pairings and whatnot, but I just thought it would be more interesting for him to have some family ties to someone within the classroom.**_

 _ **Though, I do have to admit I haven't exactly made it interesting yet.**_

 _ **I do have a main pairing in mind, however, so don't fret you romantics! Because I'm going to write something I have absolutely 0 experience in!**_

 _ **Here's the actual chapter now:**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Cafeteria Panic**

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

The Arcane himself was not extremely well known for big events like fighting with heroes. During his 18-year long time as a villain, he has only had around 20 run-ins with heroes.

However, when he does come out of the shadows to fight…

Well, let's just say he's managed to beat both Endeavor and Eraserhead. Even though he's lost against other heroes such as Hawks and Best Jeanist, he has always managed to escape before they get him.

He's been on the run for 18 years, I really doubt me doing any sort of research on him would further the case.

All that's known about him is that his quirk has something to do with black holes and gravity, he doesn't bring in unneeded casualties to the mix if he doesn't have to, and his usual appearance.

A black jacket with a hood that covers his face, even during the day. The only thing you're able to see from under the hood is his eyes.

When I came into personal contact with the guy for the first time, I was absolutely paralyzed out of fear.

Those eyes….

They were the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer. They were the exact same eyes I saw before a bullet entered my head.

The scar on my forehead would make sure I would never forget that experience.

He mainly only fights with knives or a staff, whichever happens to be more convenient with the area he's currently in. He also carries a kunai with him that's attached by a rope, but he barely uses it.

He hides his knives in his arms, using the pouches of his black combat gloves.

" _That's not such a bad idea actually…"_ I thought to myself as I added that to the potential add-ons to my hero costume.

"Here's your coffee." I heard Yukuso say from the front desk.

I got up and got the coffee before handing her the cash.

"Thank you." I just said before going back to where I was.

"Excuse me, but…" She suddenly said. I turned around to look at her and noticed her eyeing the paper I had laying on the table.

"Oh, that. I'm just doing some personal research on the guy." I said without exactly thinking about it too much.

"You know, he looks kind of familiar…" She just said before shrugging and going back into the backroom.

" _Weird flex, but ok."_

As I sat back down at my table, I could hear the only other guy in the café (aka the old guy I saw reading a newspaper before) put down his newspaper, wait a little while and say: "Hey kid, why don't you show me what that says."

I look up to see the guy staring at me while holding his hand out, ready to get a look at the thing.

When I saw him a bit more closely, he wasn't actually old at all. Only like 30-ish. His build was massive though.

His brown hair gave the impression of a well-mannered household, but I knew better than to assume stuff like that. Especially when the guy looks like a firetruck. Not only in size, but his bland green eyes look like they've had some action.

Then again, his massive beard were also giving the impression of him being old.

He was wearing a brown leather jacket that smelled like piss (and has probably been bought at a thrift shop for 99 cents), a checkered shirt underneath, the typical old-man jeans, the whole shebang.

"Well?" He said, a little louder this time.

"Sorry sir, but I can't give you these files unless you have special permission from either the police department or a pro-hero." I gave an honest answer, but that only seemed to rile him up even more.

"I said give them to me, boy! And then drop down and give me a fifty!" He said like he was a drill sergeant all of a sudden.

"Uh… What?" I just asked, having 0 clue what the fuck was going on.

That's when I heard a high-pitched: "CHARLES! YOU AREN'T INTIMIDATING THE CUSTOMERS AGAIN ARE YOU!?" come from the back.

"Damnit…. SHUT UP, GIRL!" He just yelled back after a while before going back to his newspaper.

I'm not quite sure what the fuck just happened, I just knew I recognized the guy from somewhere.

"Excuse me… aren't you…?" I just started to ask him.

"Yes, I'm the fucking Arsonist, got a problem with that?" He just blurted out before sighing and putting down his newspaper.

"Kids these days… You try to have manners, yet they do this shit and expect you to 'keep it together', jeez…" He just mumbled under his breath before sipping his coffee.

" _How perfect I was just looking for him."_

"No, I was actually looking for you." I said as I dug the letter out of my bag and walked to him.

I handed him the letter and said: "I was asked to give this invitation to you."

Mr. Aizawa had told me that The Arsonist is someone who doesn't listen to what anyone has to say, but still decided to give me the responsibility of handing the letter to him.

"He especially doesn't listen to what I have to say. If I were to try and give it to him, he'd just refuse, even if he was offered all the yen in the world." He had said.

I can't see why he would though, the offer was grea-

"I refuse, go tell Aizawa he can keep his stupid deals all to himself, I'm not interested." He just said as simply as telling the time to someone.

" _What?"_

"Uhh… You didn't even open the letter." I said while deadpanning, getting him even more riled up.

He properly stood up, and now I finally noticed that he was actually the same size as me.

"And I told you, I'm not fucking interested! Now fuck off!" He just angrily said before fucking off himself.

"COULD YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE!?" I heard Yukuso scream from the backroom again before a glass bottle shattered.

"FUCK!"

" _I feel like I should go."_

"Uh, thanks for the coffee!" I just yelled to the back before leaving.

" _That was totally not a fucking mess."_

Walking down the street had always calmed me down for some reason. Maybe it was because I had already intimidated the main thug of this place so much that they didn't wanna fuck with me any more than necessary, or maybe it wasn't.

Honestly, I didn't care.

Though, one thing I did care about was the biggest billboard in the city, displaying Mephisto's face on full blast, with the text: "If you know this man, contact your local police department immediately."

My eyeballs almost popped out of my forehead.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

 **(Mephisto P.O.V)**

"So, you're not shitting me, right?" William asked me for the 20th time in a row.

" **I'm not shitting you. These are your files."** I said as I held them up and then held a lighter to them and burned them to ashes.

" **And now they're not. I also burned all existing records of your ever existing and got you a fake ID and a passport."**

He looked stunned. "Wha- I thought you said you wanted contacts, but it looks to me that you have enough of them already, huh?"

Shit.

I had to come up with an explanation to that as well now? Fuck off.

" **Uh… I meant as in contacts within the area, I have some from uhh…"** I started but blanked.

" _ **FUCKING THINK RETARD"**_

" **Finland."** I blurted out.

" _ **I SAID THINK"**_

The Arcane was looking at me quite obviously with a look of: "The fuck" but decided to roll with it since I was the one doing most of the shit here.

"All right, deal's on. What kind of contacts you looking for? I can get you hooked up with a broker, a drug lord, a group of infamous villains and all kinds of other shit." He said, making me calm the fuck down that my bullshit had managed to convince him.

I pretended to think about it like I was actually interested in the drug lord, before giving a half-assed answer: **"I'm more interested in the infamous villains as well as the broker than a drug lord at the moment."**

He looked behind me and I saw his eyes pop out of his eye sockets, before he started with: "All right, but…" and pointed behind me.

I looked only to see my beautiful smile plastered all across the screen.

"You might wanna start hiding your face a bit more now." He finished before walking down the alleyway we were in.

He said: "This is a good time to go see the broker." before I started to walk behind him.

" _ **I look great in that picture!"**_ I'm just glad they didn't use some shit picture of me.

Then again, they don't exactly have any pictures of me, huh?

* * *

The broker was a surprisingly chill dude.

At first, he was all like: "Who's this?"

But after a while he was like: "Spend your money here as long as you don't sell me out to the cops."

I also got a cool mask for free from him. Well, not really a mask, it was just a bandana with a some flames or shit on it.

He said if I wanted a better one, I'd have to buy it.

" _ **Cheap ass."**_

"So, how's that? Your first broker in Japan." The Arcane just said as if I was supposed to be emotional and shit in this situation.

" **Chill guy. Anyways, where's the supposed 'infamous villains' you were talking about?"** I was hyped to actually get shit rolling instead of just chilling out with the broker.

"Right, so you've probably never heard of these guys, they're really only infamous in the underground world and whatever the fuck not. They're not the type of people to instantly let someone random join in on their ranks because another one of their pals recommended them. You follow? Unless you wanna get absolutely fucked you better stay in line." He explained as if I was in some sort of danger.

I just waved my hands in the air while saying: **"All right, all right, chill the fuck out would ya?"**

He didn't really give an answer, other than walking down a flight of stairs and knocking on a door and saying: "It's me."

The door opened, and oh boy was someone pissed.

" **Yo."** I just said as we waltzed in.

…

Villains apparently like to be silent as hell.

"Who's this?" Shigaraki asked in his usual creepy-ass voice.

"A new guy. Says he's interested in work. He's gonna be useful, trust me." William just said without really giving two shits about the credibility of that statement.

"Not interested. Get out." Shigaraki just said, sounding pissed off.

" **Sorry to tell you but I think you misunderstood the situation. I'm not here looking for a job or anything, I'm here to offer a job."** Itoldthem. Quite obviously everyone was fucking confused, including William, as well as myself.

" _ **WHY DID YOU SAY THAT, DUMBASS?"**_

"…Spit it out then." He said in his gloomy-gloom way.

" _ **Totally not edgy but ok."**_

" **You heard of that psychic kid from U.A.? Actually, don't answer that, I know you're planning an attack on the school."** I said. The thought that was going on in my head was 'If I intimidate them with my knowledge they'll be more interested in listening', but all I got in return was: "How'd you hear about that?"

I looked to the TV, knowing exactly who the fuck is probably writing down notes on how to fuck me over.

" _ **Try, bitch."**_ I basically screamed at the television.

For some reason All-for-One really pissed me off. Maybe it's just because he gets immortality and doesn't know how to fucking use it.

" _ **Can't wait till you get your ass beat by another immortal."**_

Regardless, I spouted my bullshit: **"That's just a part of my quirk. Mind-reading, though that's far from everything I can do. Anyways, I wanted to give you an opportunity with this deal."**

"…What's the deal?" For some reason Shigaraki seemed a lot more like a sane person here than in the anime, but I guess that's just because of the universe being multiplied. Of course things are going to be different.

" **I want you to get in his way every time it's possible. But don't kill him, he's an important test piece for a future project of mine. In return, I'll pay you approximately… 20 million yen, as well as provide you with some… individuals for your next big job."** I said knowing full well my actions have consequences. I'm not even supposed to be down in the mortal world messing with them anyways, so it's not like I can just create OC's or some shit to fill my workplace.

I can create money though, so I'm good on that front.

"…20 million yen?" Shigaraki asked again, as if I was joking.

I wasn't sure if it was a bad sign or a good sign, because the guy is creepy and bipolar as hell.

I just kind of nervously said: **"Yes, though I'm willing to increase the price."** because I didn't want to mess this up.

"…Sheesh, you're really new to this aren't you? I'll take the deal, but I'm gonna need some more info on the guy." He finally let up his intimidating villain act.

I'm not sure if this is the same stuff with Yaoyorozu acting different with close family and off-camera or something, but it certainly feels like it.

" **All right, you've got yourself a deal. I'm not going to give you a handshake because of your quirk, but the deal is on."** I just said before walking out, leaving him utterly confused.

"Odd." Was all Kurogiri had to say about the situation.

" **Oh yeah, I'll come back later with some files of the guy."** I teleported back in and out just to say that, leaving them even more confused.

" _ **That's that then."**_ I thought to myself as The Arcane looked at me like I'm crazy.

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

Trying to contact Mephisto was pretty much pointless.

Either he didn't care or didn't notice and I'm pretty sure it was the first one.

The rest of the trip home was kind of weird. Not only because of the obvious, but also because some weird dude in a mask kept following me.

At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but I started seeing the guy on roads literally no one else takes but me.

Like I usually cut through the forest on an abandoned running trail to get home faster, the guy was there.

" _Fucking hell, is White Fox trying to pull some shit again?"_

The last time someone had followed me this long was back when White Fox and his posse had tried to ambush me, and that was already like a month or something behind me.

The shady guy did eventually stop following me though, as I turned to another main street to try and shake him off.

Not that people don't know where I live, they certainly do. It's just that I didn't want to drag him all the way to my place to confirm a theory of mine.

"I'm ho- "I was cut off before I could finish.

"WHY DO I HEAR YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING OFF AT SCHOOL!? DUMBASS!" My mom yelled at me before putting me in a headlock again.

" _Here we go."_

"I didn't slack off, I got 65/100 on a test that wasn't supposed to have a grading system." I tried, but to no avail.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR EXCUSES!"

The headlock continued as my father just looked on and laughed with Hiki and Chako playing with their LEGOs again.

" _They really love LEGOs, huh?"_

Quota was there as well this time. I would have asked where he was, but I was currently in a sticky situation.

" _I feel like I'm going to be here for a while."_ I thought to myself as I felt a sweat drop on my forehead.

* * *

I barely got out of the headlock at the end of the day, only after a rant of half an hour took place.

I'm just glad I'm still here to tell the tale.

The rest of the night went with me trying to still do some of my own personal research on The Arcane, as well as trying to convince Mephisto to say something.

Neither came up with any results.

Meaning I went to sleep at 3am and had to wake up at 7am.

Bad choice.

"Uuuughhhhh…." I groaned all the way walking to school with two giant sockets under my eyes.

Though, when I made it to school…

"Excuse me young man, what is it like learning from All-Might?" A reporter screamed at my face before sticking a microphone way too close to my face.

" _Oh yeah, this chapter happened today."_

"No comment." I said while passing through the massive crowd.

They wouldn't give up though, another one stuck a microphone in my face, before another one did, another one did, and so on…

It was annoying.

"Hey." I started.

"Shouldn't THAT take priority over this? Why don't you go report on that stuff instead." I said as I pointed to a billboard not too far away, with Mephisto's face on it that said the same thing as the one downtown.

I knew they wouldn't give two shits, but it bought me enough time to slip inside of the gates. Before I went in though, I quickly glanced back to see none other than Shigaraki Tomura.

I couldn't properly see his face, but I knew more than well enough that he already knew who I was.

"Sheesh, how long's this been going on for now?" I asked Hitoshi as I caught up to him inside.

"Two days." He just gave another bland reply.

After his whole emo phase for a couple of days he relaxed and started to calm the fuck down again.

He looked at me before saying: "You look terrible."

I just replied with a "Thanks." while we kept walking in silence.

"Well, see you in the cafeteria." I said as I went into the classroom and sat down.

A while after, Mr. Aizawa finally walked into the classroom as well, followed shortly by Quota.

He started with a: "Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations." before going into criticizing where everyone was good and bad at, like telling Bakugo to grow up and telling Midoriya to be more careful.

"Now, on to the homeroom business. Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today…" Mr. Aizawa started, making the whole classroom hold their breath in suspense if it was going to be another pop quiz.

"You'll pick a class president."

I could basically hear people's thoughts screaming out: "SO NORMAL!"

Instantly the classroom exploded with people screaming: "LET ME BE THE CLASS PRESIDENT!" with their hands in the air.

I was too tired, so I just lazily lifted my hand up.

It was still higher than Midoriya's hand though.

"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" Iida scared almost everyone when he suddenly shouted.

"Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility! Ambition does not equate to ability!" He preached.

After watching the show, it's quite obvious to see the amount of respect he has for his brother. Though, I'm too tired to be fucked with coming up with any smart remarks or anything right now.

Iida preached some more and what not, before suggesting the whole vote thing.

Well, votes went in and surprise, surprise, Midoriya was at the top with 4 votes.

I gave him my vote, of course.

Surprisingly though, Quota was going to be the vice president despite the fact that he can't talk.

Normally, I wouldn't have even noticed but Momo's dissatisfied face in the background made me realize something was up.

"WHAT THE- WHO VOTED FOR DEKU!?" Bakugo screamed super loud, as usual. Midoriya was shocked and whatnot, while Quota was just… Quota.

He looked at the scoreboard, pretty much said "Ok." and just went back to whatever the hell he was doing.

I looked over again, and my suspicions were confirmed.

He was actually watching anime in the middle of school.

Ever since he saw an ad for some anime stuff, he's been absolutely loving the crap out of it. I even came home one day, and he was blasting some anime opening from the speakers.

It's safe to say he's never been more into anything than anime.

After a while, Mr. Aizawa just told them to get in front of the classroom and whatnot, before…

" _Now_."

Lunch time. My favorite part of the day.

Probably because the food is always so good.

Anyways, I managed to find a free table, and both Quota and Hitoshi joined me not too long after.

"The reporters are still outside. Anyways, did you see that giant poster of the guy downtown?" I decided to be the icebreaker.

Quota just gave a thumbs up, signaling "Yes." While Hitoshi gave just as bland of an answer, just saying: "Yes."

"…Have I ever told you how hard it is to have a conversation with you?" I asked honestly. It's gotten kind of annoying because Hitoshi never gives longer answers than "Yes." or "No."

"Numerous times. I've asked you to stop, too." He answered, with another dry-ass message.

Luckily, I saw some people coming who could save my social life.

"Oh, Shinso! You have friends?" I heard a very familiar metal-man shout from somewhere further away.

I asked the same thing: "Oh, Hitoshi, you have friends?" and he just gave me the death stare.

"No merely classmates." He gave quite a harsh reply as Tetsutetsu walked up to the table.

"Hey, come on now. That's kind of harsh." He said.

I had never been quite in the clear of what Hitoshi's situation is. I thought he was in Class 1-C, but he has classmates in Class 1-B.

It's confusing as fuck and I'm not going to try and understand it.

"Hello! I am pleased to meet you, my name is Saikamoto Daiki from Class 1-A, and this here is Quota from the same class." I introduced myself (and Quota too) while standing up.

"What's up! I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B." He introduced himself, while we shook hands. His grip was strong as hell too.

We sat down, and instantly I noticed Hitoshi getting uncomfortable.

I knew when he was uncomfortable because he always gets a dead look in his eyes when someone who he hasn't known for at least 10 years is within a foot of him.

" _There."_

Tetsutetsu was about to say something, before the alarm cut him off.

I tried to act surprised, but just couldn't because of my lack of sleep, so all that came out was: "Oh?"

"Security level 3 has been broken. All students, please evacuate in an orderly fashion." A voice on the intercom said.

"Huh? What's security level 3?" Tetsutetsu asked. I was about to tell him, but Quota decided to show him instead.

He created a holographic image showing the blueprints of the building, marking all three of the security levels.

"Security level 3: A breach into the building." It read.

"What!? Someone broke in!?" He asked out in shock.

I just stood up and said: "We better go." before walking towards the exit.

That was absolutely flooded with people panicking and pushing everyone else.

Hell, even I was getting carried around by everyone else.

Not Quota though, he wasn't going anywhere. He probably stuck himself into the ground.

"I'm going down!" I heard Midoriya shout from a little further in front.

Though, getting pushed around didn't exactly make me able to get to where the rest of the guys were.

"OI, STOP SHOVING!" I yelled back, and instantly saw a number of people jump back, thought the shoving didn't stop.

After a minute or two of getting pushed around by people who were also getting pushed around by people who were also getting pushed around by an endless loop of people getting pushed around.

"Uraraka, make me float!" I heard (and saw) Iida shout over the commotion.

Something different happened though. When Uraraka tried to slap Iida's hand to activate her quirk, someone pushed Iida away.

" _Sheesh, do I have seriously have to keep the plotline from screwing up too?"_ I thought to myself before using Psychic+ to move Iida forward, just enough for Uraraka to touch him.

Next, he flew on top of the exit sign and became 'Exit man Iida' for the next 2 years.

As expected, Midoriya gave his position as class president to Iida and the day went as normally as ever.

" _Lame."_

* * *

 _ **So this week's chapter might seem a little bit more… odd? I suppose?**_

 _ **That's because I've had something else I've had to work on this week at the exact same time as writing this, so I've been really letting stuff pile on top of me.**_

 _ **Next week's chapter will probably start exploring more of the interesting side of the plot. I also decided to include Mephisto as a sort of secondary main character, because writing stuff from Daiki's perspective was starting to get boring.**_

 _ **Other than that, Merry upcoming Christmas everyone!**_


	14. Christmas Special 2018

I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: THE ARSONIST, AND THE ARCANE

MY HERO ACADEMIA IS THE ORIGINAL WORK OF KOHEI HORIKOSHI

THE ARCANE AND THE ARSONIST ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE BY Soda-fiedPsycho.

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE WRITING A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS WEEK. CHAPTER 13 WILL COME OUT NEXT WEEK DUE TO HEALTH RELATED ISSUES.**

 ** _Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas everybody!_**

 ** _I decided to throw together this chapter in celebration of the festivities. I really hope you guys enjoy reading it!_**

 ** _Also, if you guys didn't get it already:_** **THIS IS NOT CANON IN TALE OF EXCALIBUR, IT SIMPLY USES WHAT'S CANON IN THE FIC TO GET THINGS TO MAKE MORE SENSE.**

 ** _Sorry if the writing feels a bit rushed and the scenarios don't make sense at some parts, I wrote this at the same time as Chapter 12, so I've had to kind of rush in some aspects to get both of them done for Christmas._**

 ** _I just wanted to write something easy and fun. That's why this chapter will seem a lot less… Professional, I guess. I tried to write it without really caring about it._**

 ** _Because I really don't care about how good this is going to end up being._**

 ** _Let me just start the chapter now:_**

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **Christmas Special 2018**

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

I have been waiting for Christmas for so long.

Not only because I'm getting gifts myself, no. Christmas is the time of giving, don't you remember?

" _That and getting possibly seen in somewhat of a better light."_ I thought, but that's for later.

I had a proper shopping list of what everyone truly wants and needs. So, I can quite confidently say that this is going to be the best Christmas ever.

Not that Christmas is more than a week away and everything hasn't even arrived yet… Plus thinking of gifts for everyone has been difficult since there are people who don't really have anything that they're interested in.

I was all chipper and happy, until I heard someone yell: "Thief!" from a lower floor.

That's when my face went rock solid. "Jeez, even during the holidays there are people like this?" I just muttered out loud while mostly everyone else continued on without batting an eye.

"Someone help! I have my wallet in the purse!" The person, I'm guessing is a female yelled again.

" _Guess I'll go."_ I thought to myself because clearly the guards of the place aren't doing their job.

Teleporting downstairs was easy enough. Even though Mephisto mentioned the dangers of teleporting too often very briefly, I decided to completely ignore him.

Though, I didn't use it casually like just getting home after school faster or something. I only used it when needed, like right now.

The look on the guy's face was hilarious as this random ass gigantic teenager just pops into existence in front of him and takes the purse straight out of his hands.

" _Hey look, a lucky guess, haven't had too many of those."_ I thought to myself as like every guard in the mall ran after the guy.

"Oh thank you so much!" The lady said as she caught up to me, before straight up just putting her hands back on the bag.

She looked like your average 20-30-year-old woman shopping for presents at Christmas time. You know the type.

" _Something's fishy here."_

"Please return my bag." She said extremely desperately.

"Excuse me, but this bag is not yours." I started.

Now, obviously she was confused as hell. Her face took the most offended look I had seen in a while.

She started with: "Excuse me!? I think you quite clearly saw that man rob it from me!"

I just looked at her in disappointment, before saying: "Sheesh, you haven't come up with any new excuses, Riley?"

I was pulling the same trick as I had on White Fox, only thing that was really different this time was that I had to actually make a background check on her.

Riley Haggins, a slightly above-average thug. She only really steals small things like wallets and purses, nothing massive like robbing a bank.

Her quirk is being able to remotely mind control people for from far distances using a worm that burrows into your ear.

Honestly, her quirk is amazing. It's just too bad she doesn't realize how to use it properly for good.

Drawbacks for using her quirk are:

She can't use the quirk on more than one person at a time (She can't create more than one ear-burrowing worm at a time.)

She can't use the quirks of people she's controlling.

She has to actually get the worm into the ear of the person she's trying to mind control.

The look on the woman's face froze, before a worm just crawled out of her ear and started hurrying off somewhere.

I had to catch the original owner of the body before their head hit the ground, but managed to call the cops as well.

 **Meanwhile**

 **(Mephisto P.O.V)**

So, as soon as my little 'plan' succeeded, I was tasked with finding potentially useable thugs from the street to help with Shigaraki's 'big attack', as he puts it.

I hadn't been given the details of the job yet, though I'm pretty sure it's just the USJ attack.

I would have never guessed my #1 pick would run away from the scene of a crime as soon as she got caught.

" ** _Wuss."_**

Though, I do suppose putting too much trust in one person is kind of dumb.

…That's probably why they have The Arcane looking at me all the time to make sure I don't bring in any law enforcement or stuff.

" ** _Annoying."_**

Then again, having some random guy you only met today watch over potential newcomers would be unprofessional. Not that the broker they have isn't getting them enough troops to launch a massive attack.

From what I can gather, this whole thing is just a test to see if I can be trusted.

"Sheesh, you're awful at this." He just said over my shoulder as we watched Riley just turn a corner and keep sprinting away before cops surrounded her.

" **Looks like I overestimated her abilities."** I said, trying to look smart and doing so very well in fact, but earning nothing but a: "That's the fourth one in a row, a new record." in return.

Oh boy If I could have just said: **"I'm god shut up."** I would have been delighted.

I just sighed and said: **"To be honest I wasn't exactly expecting for her to be caught and judging from her reaction neither did she."**

There was silence again.

William's not exactly a talkative guy.

"So, the guy that caught him." He started out of the blue and I instantly knew where it was going.

" ** _Ah, so he wants to know about the psychic brat."_**

I decided to fake that I didn't know him, so I asked: **"You recognize him?"**

He bought it and asked: "Isn't that the kid who got the #1 spot into U.A. at the beginning of the semester?"

" **Now that I look at him, I think it actually is the guy. Heard he vaporized a part of the mock city during the entrance exam."** I explained to him but looking at his face he didn't seem to listen.

He was smiling like a motherfucker, looking like a psycho before saying: "I wonder how good he is in combat?"

I felt like they would, in time fight.

Not anytime soon though.

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

After the whole mall shebang, I found out a load of crap about everything that was going on.

It wasn't as simple as just two thugs working together to rob some random woman's bag, no.

The woman who got robbed was actually the second in charge of the hero association. Her name was Sofia Smirnov.

Only if I knew beforehand what saving that woman's purse would cause beforehand, I would have never even bothered.

She thanked me for saving her purse and whatnot, before inviting me to a potentially dangerous job.

Now, I'm as confused as anyone in this situation, I didn't gather too much from the shit they explained to me.

"The mission is to stop the infamous villain named 'The Grinch'. You heard of him? He usually attacks random houses and neighborhoods during Christmas time, though we have confirmed that he never leaves the area of Hosu City. Here's a picture of him." She said before slapping a picture of... well, the Grinch. I can say, if he was a cosplayer, he'd be one of the best for sure.

"He never does anything else, but steals presents and valuables however, so he isn't presumed to be dangerous. Well, wasn't. As it turns out, he's extremely skilled in deception and with knives, often attacking patrolling heroes in the area and causing major injuries. He's been on the run for about 5 years, but with your quirk we could quite easily bring this case to a close. I doubt that a small-time criminal is going to be much to deal with. We'll make sure you're properly paid for the job, and it opens some great deals and relationships with your future career. So, you in?" She asked me before being sent out to chase some guy from a fairy tale.

To be honest the whole situation was wacky as hell, but I wasn't going to question it. After all, if everything went well and the guy was captured, it'd only end up benefitting me more.

She sent me on my way with a: "Contact me if you need something." before throwing me her business card.

"Understood. Thank you, excuse me." I said as I left her office.

" _Totally not weird or illegal to put a teenager to fight some criminal but ok."_

She didn't even explain why Riley and the other guy wanted her purse so badly, but I guess it was just because of some files that they thought would be in there or something.

When I left the hero association headquarters, you know I was pissed as hell. They took me to Tokyo on a bus in the cold winter without offering me a ride back.

"This sucks…" I complained to myself. So next thing I know I'm struggling to catch a train ride back home.

" _This sucks…"_ I thought to myself as the train got delayed by another 4 minutes.

" _This sucks…"_ I thought to myself as I was forced to sit in between two overweight men and a small teenager who was playing music way too loudly out of their headphones.

" _That sucks_." I thought to myself while looking at an ad for a vacuum cleaner.

After a couple of hours of waiting for the train and then making it back, I soon realized I need to go back tomorrow to actually start looking for the guy.

" _This sucks."_ I then thought to myself as I drifted to sleep that night. The world seemed to just fly by me that day.

I got an email the next day, telling me what to exactly do and where to go. I would be working with the Ingenium Hero Association to properly look for the guy.

Because quite obviously having me work alone would just be the smartest thing.

Mom was adamant about me taking Quota with me to try and get the hero association to recognize his talents and put him to work already, but I managed to convince her to not send him flying through Sofia's office window with a job application.

Dad was busy with his work again, as usual.

The guy I would be working with is just some normal dude who can control the way snow falls.

That's it. Just controlling which way the snow falls. Nothing like controlling how fast it falls or anything.

So basically, I was the only one who was going to be doing anything here.

Well, I do suppose that to be able to work as a hero you'd need to have some training in martial arts and stuff, so he wasn't going to be completely useless if we actually met the guy.

He also had a gun so that's always neat.

I walked up to the door, only to get grabbed by the neck and dragged off to somewhere else from behind.

I heard someone yell "There's no time, come here!" beforehand.

After I managed to break free, I realized it wasn't just some random dude pulling me off somewhere. It was my instructor, John Freeze.

Aka the guy who has a gun.

He was an average looking guy, only special thing about him was that his skin was as pale as a piece of paper and his hair was completely snow white.

I actually mistook him for Mephisto at first.

He's been apparently chasing down The Grinch for like… a year or something on his own, before the Ingenium Hero Association decided to hire him.

He's never told anyone why exactly he's been hunting down the Grinch for so long, all I know is that he's the most fit for being my instructor for now.

"What is it?" I asked but he just stuck a snowball into my mouth and said: "Shut up."

I tried to spit the snow from my mouth, obviously. But John just put his hand in front of my mouth and pointed behind an alley.

I kind of got his message, I walked down the alleyway quietly before very carefully peeking around the corner.

I understood why he wanted me to shut the fuck up.

The Grinch himself was just straight up standing there talking with some random guy.

He tried to cover himself with a jacket, but he forgot that he's literally covered in green fur. It's kind of hard to try to hide that.

The other guy, I presume who was a broker of some sort was just some old dude who you shouldn't care about selling knives.

"Keep an eye on him." John said to me before he pulled out his phone, probably to report in the incident or something.

Meanwhile, I did as I was told and kept an eye on the guy.

Only to find out that when I blinked both of them were gone.

"Wha- Oi, John." I said as I spit out the snow from my mouth properly.

"Wha- "He said, before noticing the obvious.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM!" He screamed at me, quite obviously pissed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I BLINKED AND THEY WERE JUST GONE!" I screamed back, before jumping up to the roof of the building next to us using Psychic.

"They can't be too far." I just said out loud back to him, but no matter how far I looked I couldn't find them.

John thought about it for a while, before he looked at me and said: "No, we just got fooled. That was his quirk."

I jumped down to hear him better.

"Quirk of the Grinch, called: 'Illusion'. Name is pretty self-explanatory, can place illusions and have them running as long as he's at least within a square kilometer of the thing. That means he just left the area. His quirk is what makes him so hard to catch, because it's extremely difficult to differentiate between the real deal and an illusion." He explained.

I was just baffled as to why the fuck he didn't tell this to me earlier.

I just disregarded it as a mistake, but it sure was annoying to know that I got snow pushed into my mouth for no reason basically.

"So, basically…" I started, waiting for him to explain what the fuck I was supposed to do.

"Basically, get in the fucking taxi we're going after him." He said before a taxi pulled over in front of us.

I looked at him, before saying: "We don't know which direction he went though."

"That's why we're going to do something sneaky…" He said, making me weirded out.

" _The fuck does that mean?"_ I thought as the driver just drove us off somewhere.

John hadn't even said anything to the guy, he just straight up got in and the guy started driving.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention. This is Tracker, another guy from the Ingenium Hero Association. He can track down the general location which the Grinch went." He just casually explained this guy's awesome quirk.

Like, seriously who would not want a quirk like tracking? IT would make your life so much more easier.

I was confused about one thing though. "So… Any reason you didn't call him until now?"

"Because he's not a hero. He's a vigilante. The hero association doesn't like us working with vigilantes because of their kind of 'controversial' status at the moment. Though, right now we couldn't find anyone more fit for the job. Hey, Tracker, why don't you explain how your quirk works or something?" He explained (and asked.)

"So uhh…" Tracker started awkwardly, like he was a shy 12-year-old holding a presentation on his favorite book or something.

I couldn't actually see what he looked like from the back, it's like his entire body was covered with an eternal shadow.

"Don't be this awkward now dude, you wanna put on a good show for the new kid." John told him from the back, like the kid who thinks his book presentation is better than anyone else's in the classroom.

"F-fine." Tracker said, before nervously sighing.

"As you heard, my quirk allows me to track people. It's quite obvious in my vigilante name as well."

I completely forgot John mentioned that. I hadn't actually met that many vigilantes before, even as Venom. They're rarely seen anymore.

"Only thing that it needs is an item from the person I'm trying to track. After I take a good look at the item, my body goes numb and I can't control it, basically putting it on autopilot until it reaches its destination, which in this case is The Grinch." He explained, making me sweat a little bit from the whole' going numb' part.

"So what you're saying is… You're not actually driving right now." I asked him. John sort of realized it at the same time too.

Tracker just smiled and said: "Nope." way too happily.

The fact I could tell he smiled despite the constant shadow covering him was because his teeth were the only thing I saw when I looked in the mirror.

Both me and John nervously put our seatbelts on and held onto the handles of the car with our lives, realizing they're on the hands of someone who can't control the car.

"He's in there. I'll call for backup, you go in and check." Tracker said after an hour of basically being in a near death situation while pointing to an old, worn-down house.

It goes without saying both me and John jumped out in an instant.

We ducked under a window seal, before I took a look. There was no one inside. I signaled to John that the coast is clear, and he straight up jumped through the window like an Olympic swimmer.

I was confused as fuck, before he motioned for me to wait.

He did something under inside of the house, before motioning that it's safe to come inside.

After I climbed inside, he showed me that there were beartraps under the window.

I cringed to myself as I thought about the amount of damage they could have done to my legs.

As we walked up the stairs, we could start hearing some people talking upstairs. I recognized one of them as clearly being the Grinch. They made me listen to an audio file of him.

The other one…

" _IS THAT MEPHISTO!?"_ I yelled to myself in my head, almost spitting out the imaginary drink in my mouth.

I listened the fuck in after that.

" ** _They're behind this door_** He signaled to me with hand signs, before we heard sirens outside and a cop yell: "Come out with your hands up! We know you're in there, Grinch!"

I could hear a very audible: "Shit." from The Grinch, and a **"You're on your own with this one."** from Mephisto, before I assumed that he teleported away.

"Go." John just said before he pointed the gun straight at The Grinch and yelled "Freeze!"

He had nowhere to run, so he tried the next best strategy.

To run straight at John with his knives out ready to slice and dice.

Too bad I was there too.

I quickly jumped out of my cover and used Psychic to restrain him. (Basically, I put immense pressure all around his body, so he couldn't move anything.)

He fell to the ground and John put a gun to the back of his head, before shouting: "Coast is clear! We have him captured!" Out of the window.

The Grinch just cursed everyone and everything on the ground. Barely, though. It's not like he could exactly say anything.

That's when I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up, to discover that it was a picture.

"Do...n't… tou...ch…th…a…t…" I heard The Grinch barely manage to whisper from the ground, before John yelled: "Shut up!" at him.

I flipped over the picture as several policemen came into the room, properly restrained him and took him away.

It was of him and two little kids. One boy with brown hair and a girl with glasses and blonde hair, smiling on the lap of the Grinch while they all posed for the camera.

" _Wait… are these his kids?"_

I looked out the window to the car and saw him getting walked away, before he angrily turned around and looked at me.

After I was 'escorted' (AKA having to take Tracker's taxi again to the main HQ), Sofia just said: "Good job." gave me about ten thousand yen and pretty much told me to fuck off.

"Could I have a talk with him?" I asked before she managed to completely make me fuck off.

She looked at her watch like she had shit to do. She had literally been sitting in her office for the entire time, doing nothing while I was out there getting shit done for her.

"Make it quick." She said before telling a cop to let me see him.

After another drive of forty minutes and a brief mess of files by the cops for ten minutes, I finally got to his cell.

"What do you want?" He just grumpily asked as they got him on the phone with me.

"I wanted to return this picture." I said before putting it through the small slot in the table. The cops almost didn't let me return it to him, but eventually let it through.

He took it, looked at it and said: "…If that's it you can fuck off."

"Well if it was, I wouldn't have personally come down here." I said, while pulling out another picture.

"I think you know this guy. I need info on him." I said while holding up a picture of The Arcane up against the glass. Yes, my own witch-hunt for the guy was still going down, and I'm not about to give up on him any time soon.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" He asked, like he wouldn't already see the deal I was about to make.

I kind of awkwardly tried to keep myself from smiling at my own grade A deal.

"If you tell me about him, I'll make sure your kids will get a home in a good neighborhood." I tried to sweeten the deal with trying to convince him how bad modern adoption centers and orphanages are.

At first, he seemed interested. But as I went on, he eventually gave in and started snitching the fuck out of The Arcane.

I left with a "Merry Christmas." While he was crying in his cell over his kids getting a proper family to live in.

Even villains need some love sometimes.

" _Always when you need to make a deal, use the other person's close family. Of course, if it's with a villain or something, don't use it on normal people."_ I noted to myself. Of course I was actually going to stick to the deal, but if the need ever arises that I need to not stick to the deal I'll know what to do.

Being a hero can be harsh at times.

After the whole thing when the cops pulled me out of there, I had gotten some absolute golden information.

Hell, the cops even asked me if they could copy my notes on the guy to help with THEIR research.

" _What a great Christmas gift."_

Speaking of Christmas…

It's finally here!

And so is the whole family! Shit!

I wasn't prepared for this.

Okay, maybe I was judging from the fact that I had literally ordered everyone gifts.

Even gramps showed up, took his gifts and left. At 12am.

"Sheesh." Was the only thing I said as he left. Though, everyone else was yet to arrive I felt like I had just gone through the year's biggest party.

…Which was happening within 10 minutes.

Of course, the people who you'd expect to come earlier where already there. I'm guessing everyone realizes who they are.

I'm still going to list the names though: Momo, Shinki, Yami, Mom's lab team, Anso, Uncle Joseph.

Actually, I didn't expect for Uncle Joseph to arrive so soon, but apparently his plane landed earlier than expected.

 **A/N: I'm going to skip the boring part because I need this part in and I'm running out of time.**

Finally, it was time for opening the presents. I had gotten everyone everything.

I loved to see the face of Shinki when he opened his gift (his favorite manga artist's autograph on the newest issue.) He was so unbelievably shocked that I had managed to figure it out. I also threw in some action figures and stuff.

I already knew Anso loved the same band as I did, so I got him their newest album.

Technolife wasn't present, but I sent him a new, tougher Walkman because his last one got busted during a job. (He prefers to use Walkman, don't ask why.)

Momo had mentioned once about how much she wanted to learn the chemical compound of a meteorite, so I met with a bunch of scientists from America to write her a list of everything she needed to know.

Even though I had to go in as Venom, but we'll forget that for now.

Quota got some anime figures as well as the first anime season on Blu-Ray.

Hiki and Chako got LEGOs, which they absolutely loved. (I had to get a bit cheap with some gifts...)

Basically, I got everyone what they liked, and in the end, everyone left home with a smile on their face.

"Daiki, there's one more present for you." I heard Mom say from the kitchen. I was surprised she had taken a break from messing with the rocket engine from NASA (The original Apollo 11 engine's parts) that I got her.

I had to really convince the guys to give it to me. Also, in the middle of teleporting over the world I did lose two limbs but was relived to find out that I regenerate them fucking fast as hell.

I went over to the Christmas tree, and found what she was talking about. I heard dad ask her "Who's gift is that?" from the kitchen.

Regardless, I decided to open it and was greeted to the void yet again.

" _Ah, so that's where the gift was from."_ I thought to myself, obviously realizing it was from Mephisto.

Though, what bothered me was the fact that the void wasn't actually just nothingness this time. There was snow falling from the sky, that was surprisingly there.

I also realized I was see-through and fucking screamed.

Also, I was in my old body. The one I had before I died in my original world. I wasn't sure what the fuck was going on.

It was only when I heard footsteps on snow that I decided to turn around and look.

My heart instantly froze when I saw a man in a torn jacket and jeans, with a dirty hat on stand in front of me. He had his back towards me, but I can clearly recognize my old man when I see him.

"Dad?" I called out. I didn't even realize it, but tears were already starting to form in my eyes as I walked towards him and tried to touch him.

My hand phased right through. I realized that it must have just been a memory, or something, but that still didn't make the moment any less emotional for me.

I stumbled forwards a little bit and fell down before I realized I couldn't make physical contact with my old man. I lifted my head to see the thing that confirmed it all for me.

My tombstone. It said my name on it clearly, as well as some frozen flowers in front of the grave.

I got up and was just shocked by the whole thing. "How is this happening? Why?" I asked out loud. I didn't understand why Mephisto wanted to make me see my old man again, after all these years.

"Merry Christmas, Mark." My dad said as he put an elf hat on my gravestone, before I heard sobbing coming from him and he fell to the ground.

That was the moment in which I realized that my dad didn't have any control over his decisions. He didn't want to put me up for adoption, but he had to make sure I got into a better family that could support me. He wanted to cry about losing his son, but he stuck up until he was out of sight. For me.

Only for me to end up dying.

My cries could be heard all the way at the very edge of the void after that.

Before…

I woke up. I was back in my room, just chilling, sitting down on my computer.

I looked around. I found a weird crystal ball on top of my shelf, that had a note on top of it.

"This is a memory ball. It records a moment and memorizes it. Don't break it. -Mephisto" Was written on the note.

"…You fucker." I just said before looking up into the ceiling and whispering: "Merry Christmas." To nobody in general.

I knew who was listening though, so I was happy.

" _I think I take back what I said about the best Christmas gift…"_

" _This one is definitely better."_

 ** _So, that's that._**

 ** _I really do hope you enjoyed this, I overworked my ass off with two chapters at a time just to get this done for Christmas._**

 ** _Though, if you didn't, that's fine too._**

 ** _Sorry for putting the best stuff at the very end and making it seem lame and unemotional with my writing style._**

 ** _Anyways, I want to say Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!_**

 ** _Writing for you guys for the last 2-3 months has been an amazing experience, and the best Christmas gift I could have asked for are all the great and supportive reviews that I've gotten from everyone. Truly, thank you._**

 ** _See you next week!_**


	15. WANTED

_**Welcome back, and Happy New Year! (Even though it's Saturday)**_

 _ **As I explained in the Christmas Special chapter, I took a week off of writing, but now I'm back and even more out of ideas than before!**_

… _ **Well, not really. I kind of sorted some things out in my head so I now I have some OC's to introduce and whatnot, though I'm still lacking in the scenario department.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the delayed chapter again! I couldn't write the first 1k words on Monday like I usually do because of New Year's Eve.**_

 _ **S, the review I got an email for.**_

 **Guest** _ **: Thanks for the positive review!**_

 **Tarmang:** _ **It's going to get a lot crazier.**_

 _ **I'm also having some doubts on if I should continue this story every week now. I'm running dry out of ideas and have actually grown to hate Daiki because of just how bland he is, AND I'M THE AUTHOR OF THE FIC.**_

 _ **So yeah, he definitely needs reforming to do.**_

 _ **[I'm actually writing most of this stuff to the author note parts after I've written the first 1000 words, and I suggest you guys skip to the Mephisto part already.]**_

 _ **Also, I have a bunch of fresh fic ideas in mind that I want to make, but with Tale of Excalibur in my way I haven't been able to find the proper time to write anything else.**_

 _ **So, yeah. I might start doing something like other fanfiction writers where they leave one fic for a while to write another one before coming back to it later when they feel like writing it.**_

 _ **Though there's nothing to worry about just yet, I'll only probably start doing that stuff after Tale of Excalibur exceeds 100k words. I have to focus on first reviving this fic properly and using all of the OC's as well as the characters that were already in the story to begin with to their fullest before I can even think about starting a new fic.**_

 _ **Like, I haven't used Anso for a few chapters right now and he's supposed to be the whole "mentor" character.**_

 _ **I introduced Technolife as kind of my own take on a wild all-out joke character, but he ended up being a Present Mic clone.**_

 _ **I've also gotten most of the original characters from the story completely wrong. I'm guilty of so many flaws on this fic.**_

 _ **Not to mention how badly I've completely ignored the effect that quirks themselves have in the world. I didn't grasp it correctly at all, most of the time just ignoring the quirks of the thugs and villains I've featured, such as the thugs from the chapter where I introduced Venom or the White Fox incident not long after that.**_

 _ **As well as not properly realizing just how big of a thing reincarnation truly is and what effects it would have on a person.**_

 _ **You get the message; my plot and writing both have a lot of flaws.**_

 _ **Expect a lot of change…**_

 _ **Next chapter though cause this week I can't be bothered.**_

 _ **I also made a YouTube channel so if anyone wants to check that out it would be neat. (I'm basically just going to be talking about stuff and writing whenever I have the time to make a video out of it.)**_

 _ **Note that you should PM me for the link if you're interested because I don't think FFN is going to like it if I add it to my profile description.**_

 _ **Now onto the chapter:**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **WANTED**

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

…I should really do something.

I've been literally following along the original plotline for this entire time, BOY am I bored as fuck.

Then again, I haven't exactly tried to get myself any activities recently. My martial arts classes are fun, and my instructors are great and all, but I need another hobby than just martial arts.

Or maybe even a part-time job.

That's why I'm interested in the new advert I saw for "Hero Centre" with "Employees wanted!" in the bottom right corner.

I was about to go out and get a job there and whatnot, before my dad yelled out: "Daiki! Can you come and help me clean up?" From the storage room upstairs.

Not wanting to seem like a dickhead, I sighed and yelled back: "Sure!" and started walking up the stairs, though a bit reluctantly since the café shop was only going to be open for another hour or two.

…Though I did start walking a bit faster when I heard a bunch of stuff falling on the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Was the only thing I heard from inside of the room before I opened the door only to see that the entire bookshelf had fallen over.

"Sheesh, what were you even doing in here?" I asked as I lifted up the bookshelf.

He rubbed the back of his head and said: "I was just trying to reach for a photo album is all."

I kind of doubted that, but I didn't pressure it.

I just sighed and started picking up the various photo albums and random books scattered on the floor.

"Any particular order these are supposed to be in?" I asked after picking up most of the stuff on the floor.

He looked up from the floor, where he was scooping up some shards of glass and said: "No, no. Just put them wherever and I'll sort them out later."

I shrugged and did as he said.

"… _We have a lot of photo albums."_ I thought to myself as I started putting them on the shelves.

Sure, dad liked to show everyone a bunch of old pictures and stuff every year on Christmas and whatever, but I didn't think we would have like… 30 different photo albums in store here.

And there's still more of them on the floor as well.

"What's this?" I asked when I picked up a blue photo album from the floor.

I had never seen this one, which is odd since had seen every single other photo album in the room.

I opened it up and started looking through the photographs.

" _Wow, these must be super old."_

Almost all of the photos were taken before I was even born.

I flicked a page and got confused as hell. The entire page was full of pictures of some random little girl I had never seen before.

She had blonde hair that was tied to a ponytail and was smiling in every single picture.

I was even more confused because this was the only page that had pictures of her. There was even a photo of her and my parents smiling together, like a family photo.

"Dad, who's this?" I asked him.

He had gotten completely silent.

What he said next hadn't even crossed my mind: "That's your older sister."

After processing what he just said, I almost yelled out: "What!?" before he took the album out of my hand and looked at it.

"We had her about 5 to 6 years before you." He started explaining. He had to do a lot of it, because I was lost as fuck.

" _Why have I never been told about this? Do I have like 40 extra cousins living in Siberia too? Fucking hell."_

"But, that's a story for another time." He said with a little smile before putting the photo album back on the bookshelf.

"Uh… okay." I awkwardly said before continuing to pick up the rest of the photo albums.

" _Well that's something to think about."_

And I thought about it for the rest of the day, actually.

Why exactly did no one tell me about this earlier? Or is it some sort of random ass cliché again?

Speaking of clichés…

" _What happened to White Fox?"_ Suddenly creeped into my head.

* * *

 **(Mephisto P.O.V)**

" **So you want me to get this guy named 'White Fox'?"**

Pretending to have 0 knowledge has always been a trait of mine. Ignorance is a skill.

SO BASICALLY: Shigaraki wants his little bro out of jail, but he doesn't want to admit it. That's why Kurogiri asked me to do it instead.

Also, if you didn't figure it out already, I'm getting jobs from them too instead of just the whole 'Fucking up the demon psycho' deal we got going on.

Instead of me paying 20 mil and some random ass thugs to them, they'll just take the 20 mil and give me some small jobs (for no pay), which works conveniently for me.

Kurogiri nodded at my question, before saying: "He's being held at this prison establishment. If you were to get him out, I' sure he would come in handy later."

Yeah, I really doubted that.

I asked after briefly going over the whole thing in my head: " **So, what about our little deal with the psycho kid? When's that going into play?"**

"Well, we first need to get someone willing to do it. You haven't explained for how long we're supposed to harass him for either."

He seemed to have gotten one thing wrong.

" **Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean just basic 'harassment' or whatnot. I wanted you to make sure he can't be a hero. I mean like, broken bones, amputations, whatever goes. Sorry if I didn't clear that up."** I explained.

Quite obviously, amputations or broken arms aren't going to be a thing that'll happen with the kid, cause… he's a demon, duh.

His regenerative abilities are top-notch.

I just wanted to see how well he's going to take it. Plus he's boring as fuck otherwise, so…

Kurogiri reassessed the situation, before answering: "Oh, well that's going to make it a lot easier."

He was pretty chill. Definitely a guy I'd get drunk with.

Though, he's a bartender. So I think he's just acting this way because he's used to dealing with a lot of people's shit.

" **Right, well I'm off."** I said before walking out.

" _ **Now then…"**_

Teleporting to the high-security prison in an instant was not hard.

" **I guess they figured out he can escape pretty easily, huh? Probably why he's being held here of all places."** I said to myself as I floated above the place.

Saying that a lot of people didn't know about this place would be bullshitting, this fucking thing has been broadcasted on Television and whatnot a fuckton of times.

Basically EVERYONE knows the place.

Yet…

No one has been able to break in or out. That's because the place is filled to the brim with cops behind every corner, dozens of top heroes on duty all hours of the day, top-tier military equipment, a full surveillance team of a little over 500 people with cameras EVERY FUCKING WHERE, a maze inside as well as multiple floors made entirely out of the world's toughest materials. And it's all electrified and in the middle of a lake.

You'd think they went a bit overboard with this.

You'd be right.

" **Guess I'll go down in history here…**

 **As the first person to break in and out in broad daylight."** I maniacally said to myself with a wide smile plastered on my face.

" _ **THIS IS SO MUCH MORE EXCITING THAN BEING IN THAT HELLHOLE OF A DIMENSION ALL TIME"**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **person P.O.V)**

Kurogiri was surprised that Mephisto had actually bought that whole thing.

Shigaraki had instructed him to get the guy off of their back. They had no time for rookies offering random deals every five minutes.

"Well that's that then." He said to himself before continuing to clean up the shot glasses for a good few minutes.

" _We won't need to worry about him anymore."_ Giving Mephisto an impossible job would be quite straight forward. It was also a good plan since:

If he actually bought into it, he would get absolutely massacred by the security of the prison.

If he didn't buy into it, he would still quite obviously get the message and fuck off, knowing that the League of Villains did not want anything to do with him.

It was calm and peaceful down in the bar.

Up until…

Aggressive knocking banged on the door, and The Arcane very angrily said: "Oi! Open the fuck up!" from the other side of it.

Kurogiri ever only opened the door to people he knew would be worth opening the door to. After all, it's not like the League of Villains was a small fry.

After quickly unlocking the door, The Arcane barged in and shut it behind him in a hurry.

Needless to say, Kurogiri was confused.

The Arcane looked at him, before standing up properly and asking, very loudly: "Do you have any idea what the fuck you've just done?"

Now he was just more confused: "What do you mean by that?" Kurogiri asked in utter confusion.

Instead of answering, The Arcane took the TV controller from behind the bar counter and turned on the television to the news channel.

"BREAKING NEWS!" Was plastered all across the screen.

"What in the- "Kurogiri started, before a: **"Done."** sounded behind him and The Arcane.

Both of them turned back to see Mephisto and a very confused looking White Fox standing in the doorway.

" **Hey, look! We're on TV!"** He said like a child, pointing at the television on the wall.

 **(Mephisto P.O.V)**

I'm not sure if Kurogiri's and William's jaws dropping on the floor is a good thing.

Also White Fox being confused as fuck by the whole thing was also a main factor in turning up the tension in the room.

As well as the other, older television just sitting there on a table further away, completely silent but still on.

"…Mephisto, buddy. Do you know WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!?" Willie all of a sudden screamed at me.

I thought they wanted White Fox to break out?

Or am I missing something massive here?

'If I can't figure it out, it isn't worth the trouble' is my personal motto, so I left it and asked: **"What do you mean?"**

Both Kurogiri and Arcane looked at me, turned around and huddled up closer to each other, whispered something before turning around again and saying: "You could have done it way more sneakily! Though, it's great we have White Fox back, you now have the world's biggest target on your head. As well as him."

I feel like I'm seriously missing something.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" The little bitch finally yelled out from the floor, where I had dropped him with his cuffs and quirk restriction stuff still on him.

I feel like none of us liked him, as we all turned our heads towards him and said: " **Shut the fuck up."** at the same time.

"Anyways, you've got to get a proper way to hide your identity. Fast." The arcane said after a while of silence and White Fox pussying into the corner.

Perfect timing hits again as the broker from before comes in.

"Oh, hello."

So basically what the fuck happened afterwards was that I bought a mask and a katana, and he fucked off.

Guess he was only there for cash.

I did learn that his name was Giran too though. Not like it's going to come in useful.

" _ **Well, guess I'll be sticking at the bar for a while. Besides..."**_ I thought to myself before looking over my shoulder and seeing Angry McAngryface A.K.A The Arcane staring at me.

 ** _"I don't think he'll let me leave."_**

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

"Oh hell no am I going in there" I heard a dodgy looking guy say from outside as they saw me standing behind the counter of the café.

Nobody else had applied for the job, so I got it pretty easily. Apparently, the only reason Yukuso hired me though was because I looked intimidating and she didn't want to pay a security guard.

Ever since then, she's gotten way more customers in the store. Not my doing though, she's just really good at making advertisements.

Actually, can a 16-year-old even make a business of their own?

…I'm not so sure about that.

The store was to close in half an hour, but it sure was getting a load of customers all of a sudden. It's like her café was the only place with a television.

Actually, what was even on? A lot of people seem to only come in the place to look at the tv, and don't order anything.

Leaning over the counter to see the tv in the corner behind all of the people standing in front of it, I could clearly see a: "Breaking News!" on the TV.

" _Now I'm really curious."_

Almost everyone was speaking so loudly, that I couldn't make out at all what was going on. I got behind the crowd of people (that I was taller than) and on the TV who else could it be than Mephisto, just casually breaking into the best prison on the planet and breaking out the lamest villain in history.

I nearly yelled: "WHAAAATTTT!?"

"An unknown individual broke into Niktondo 10.2, the best prison in the world. The same individual has been seen with the infamous villain: The Arcane, who has been wanted in Japan for 5 years. IF you have any information on him, contact a pro hero agency or your local police department immediately…" It read on the bottom of the screen.

I couldn't read anymore of it, because Yukuso got back from the backroom and yelled out: "SAIKAMOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!?"

"You need to see this." I just said back to her.

She really did not like me slacking off even in the slightest. After all, she was paying me.

She just sighed and walked up to it, while asking: "What is…"

She cut off once she saw what was on the screen.

"it?" She finished her sentence before freezing.

"Hold up, what?" She literally dived through the crowd and looked at the news.

Quite clearly, she had been keeping up with the news, because she next said: "That's the guy from the billboard downtown!"

Before long, the entire café was even more cramped than before. Everyone was only looking at the news at this point, not even bothering with their daily activities or whatever they were doing beforehand.

I only had one thing in mind though.

" _What the fuck are you planning, you fuck?"_

Of course, the retard didn't answer.

Nowhere in the contract did it say I wanted to get him fucking up the entire thing by getting hunted by everyone worldwide, because quite obviously this is some international news.

Bloody hell, I could already see what all of the different countries have to say about it.

The Americans will laugh and say: "This is why America is number one!"

The Russians will shrug and chug a bottle of whiskey in one go.

The Chinese would not even see it because it would get censored by the government.

Anyways, enough of making fun of stereotypes, this is serious.

Not only is he himself going to be wanted, this is also going to make him a big villain. I'm not sure what the fuck he's planning, but I really doubt he's going to be able to really get shit rolling without help now.

…Which is good because I'm really worried whatever the fuck he's planning involves me.

That's not the only reason I'm worried about this though.

This little stunt he just pulled is sure to encourage upcoming villains to act up even more, in a large scale. They'll probably be thinking: "If this random newcomer can do this good, it can't be that hard, right?"

…Which means I won't be getting almost a single break at all.

With school, the café, and now even more hours as Venom I'll have barely any time to do… well, anything.

Not to mention the amount of trouble the entirety of the hero association is going to be in for a while. This could have severe effects on the plot.

Though, I do have to say: I'm not angry about this in the slightest, no. In fact…

 **I'm quite excited.**

Do you realize how boring it is to be overpowered!?

Exactly.

So, when an actual challenge arises itself from the depths of nothingness it feels great.

Anyways, after an hour or two the crowd dispersed, and the café was left empty with no more business for the day.

I can confirm it got enough for the next week.

"…Well that was quite something." Yukuso said after the whole shebang. She looked like she had just fought every single person of the crowd at the same time more than running out of stock on supplies for that was supposed to last for the next month.

I didn't look any better to be honest. My face had the look of absolute fatigue just imprinted on it at this point.

"So, same time tomorrow?" I asked as I was about to head out.

I stopped when she said: "Wait." and turned around.

"Aren't you that guy from the highlights reel for U.A.?" She asked me.

Okay, so I didn't think this question would be asked. I mostly didn't expect for her to react the way she did either when I said: "Yeah."

There was a brief moment of silence. I'd call it a calm before the storm, because the second she opened her mouth a loud over exaggeration

"OH MY GOD THAT GIANT SUPER BEAM YOU DID AT THE ENTRANCE EXAM WAS AMAZING, YOU WERE ALL LIKE 'Super Laser' AND THEN KABLOW! AND NO DAMAGE THAT WAS SO COOL-"

"Y-yeah, about that." I tried to cut her off, but to no avail. She kept saying stuff like that for the next ten minutes.

She caught her breath after the whole thing, before casually standing up and saying: "So, see you tomorrow." and just left.

" _She didn't even lock the door…"_

Well, not my problem since I don't have the key.

"Now then…" I said to myself as I transformed into Venom in the alley next to the café.

"Time to get to work." I finished my sentence, jumping on top of the building next to the place.

" _Oh boy, I have a lot of it to do."_

* * *

 **(? P.O.V)**

"Fuck, it's hot as balls in here."

Why am I surprised that it's hot? I'm in the middle of the fucking desert, you'd think I'd be used to this shit.

IT PISSES ME OFF! My hair's already turned from blonde to… whatever the fuck you describe it as now. Spaghetti hair wouldn't be far off because of all the sweat has made my hair so greasy it looks like spaghetti.

"You'd know a lot about those, huh?" My bitchass uncle said with the world's biggest grin on his face.

He did earn a small laugh from me, but that's all he's getting. With a: "Shut up, Uncle Joseph." I earned way more than just a small laugh from him.

"Why don't you be useful and turn on the radio, I wanna hear the news." I said after getting tired of hearing his laugh.

'Uncle Joseph' as everyone calls him. He's just this old guy who has 0 clue how to speak English. His real name is Joseph Saikamoto, comes from America, yada yada yada.

He's also my biological uncle. Maybe that's why most of the group calls him Uncle Joseph as well. That's not important though.

What is important is what was on the radio.

"In other news, the internationally acclaimed Niktondo 10.2 prison has recently been broken into" Both mine and Joseph's looks instantly turned serious. Instead of it being hot in the room anymore, the air turned cold.

"What!?" I literally SCREAMED out.

The Niktondo 10.2 is a prison in Japan. Doesn't sound like anything special, right?

Well, it's only the best goddamn prison on the planet. The security is INSANE, no one could ever just casually break in like that, surely…

The estimates of last year revealed that it could take a nuke! THAT'S INSANE.

For someone to be able to break in it must have been an extremely large-scale operation by a large number of villains…

Or at least that's what I thought before the reporter continued with: "The break in occurred today, only a few hours before now, at 16:21. The attacking party consists of an unknown man with white hair and a black bandana who was captured on a surveillance camera, carrying away the villain named Shimura Takashaki, better known under the alias of 'White Fox'"

"Just a single person? No way…" I said, out of pure shock. Uncle Joseph was completely silent.

This is unheard of, no, more like UNTHINKABLE! No regular guy could just break into that place, and definitely not alone.

"What in the absolute- "I started but was cut off by Jonathan barging in through the door yelling out: "Boss, there's trouble!"

Guess I'll have to leave the reactions for next time.

Sighing, I got up and picked up my mask from the table.

"Who's it this time?"

* * *

 _ **So I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**_

 _ **The idea of Mephisto now being a wanted criminal somehow makes it sound a lot more exciting.**_

 _ **Not only that, but also the inclusion of a new character. It doesn't take a lot of realize that they're going to be the one of the main characters in the Sand Planet arc.**_

 _ **As well as another main character in the whole fic in and of itself. I'll be switching between Mephisto's, Daiki's and their P. a lot in the upcoming chapters after the Sand Planet arc.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! If you did, just remember that next chapter will probably be even better because I'm going to be taking this whole thing a bit more seriously and with a different view than before.**_

 _ **So, I'm really looking forward for next chapter myself! Though, it'll probably take a lot more time and produce less text than before, I still think it's going to be worth the trade-off.**_

 _ **Thank you, guys, for always leaving so positive reviews and generally just favoriting and following the story! It really means a lot to me when people enjoy my work.**_

 _ **Also, besides just the YouTube channel I mentioned earlier, I've also had my own Discord server for a while now, so if any of you guys are interested in joining that, please PM me for the link.**_

 _ **Well, I guess this is a bye for now. See you next week!**_


	16. The Worst Kind of Company

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADMIA OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: THE ARCANE, THE ARSONIST

MY HERO ACADEMIA IS THE ORIGINAL WORK OF KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND THE ANIME IS BEING ANIMATED BY BONES ANIMATION STUDIO

THE ARCANE AND THE ARSONIST ARE THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF Sodafied-Psycho.

* * *

 **IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING A BASED DISCORD SERVER, PM ME FOR THE LINK TO JOIN.**

* * *

 _ **Welcome back!**_

 _ **I've done my best to make this week's chapter stand out, so a lot of the characters are going to be changed up quite a bit.**_

 _ **Now, reviews:**_

 **(Chapter 12) Tarmang** _ **: Thanks for pointing that out. I meant to write something there but looks like I forgot. Mephisto isn't very happy on how you worded your review though.**_

 **(Chapter 14) Tarmang:** _ **Thanks! I really tried to push myself into finishing the Christmas Special on time, so it means a lot that you enjoyed it even though I half-assed most of the chapter.**_

 **(Chapter 15) Tarmang:** _ **Yeah. I kind of tried to make a reference to Nintendo but I guess I made it too obvious, huh?**_

 _ **I'm going to start putting these - () in front of reviews and put which chapter the review came in for, just so that if someone reviews twice no one will get confused.**_

 _ **Anyways, let's get into the chapter itself.**_

* * *

 **The Worst Kind of Company**

* * *

 **(Mephisto P.O.V)**

"HUUUUUHHHHH!?" The little bitch of a villain was hiding away in the corner and yelling after every one of us told him to fuck off.

Sheesh, I don't even have for you to guess his name.

That's just how hopeless he is.

"YOU DO REALIZE THAT I TOOK A HIT FOR THE TEAM WITH THAT WHOLE TECHNOLIFE STUNT, RIGHT!? ALSO WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He yelled out trying to point at me, but ultimately failing to do so because I didn't take off his restraints.

With my most intimidating look, I turned around and opened my mouth

I didn't even have to say anything though since he was already pissing himself on the floor apologizing.

" _ **This is the guy that psycho was so worried about? Sheesh, he's as spineless as a worm."**_

"So, anyways…

HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK IN AND OUT SO EASILY!?" The Arcane screamed straight at my face while shaking me back and forth like anyone would in this situation.

Though if the psycho kid even tried to put his hands on me, I'd cut them off.

" **It was easy really. I just teleported in and out."** I answered honestly but he wasn't having any of it.

He said: "Huh?" with the most annoyed face I had seen in decades. I knew there was more coming though.

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS FUCKING PICTURE THEY TOOK OF YOUR SHIT ASS GRIN!?"

Ah, there it is. He held up a picture of me that was clearly taken inside of the prison.

I asked him: **"How'd you even get that printed so fast? Where'd you even get this?"**

"DOESN'T MATTER!" He yelled straight in my face again.

Bloody hell, even Kurogiri was in the background a bit shook up quietly saying: "Calm down."

I did want to make a huge BOOM! with my entrance into the villain world, but I guess that explanation isn't going to cut now.

So I'm just going to avoid it all together.

" **Hey, that's a good picture!"**

C'mon ignorance skills play off for me.

"Hey, you're right… WAIT, I'M MAD AT YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR MASK!?"

Guess they're not going to.

" **Sheesh, calm down okay? It was a request it was never specified I wasn't supposed to get caught."**

…

Wait.

" _ **THANK YOU CONSCIOSNESS FOR NOT BETRAYING ME!"**_ I yelled out inside of my blank head after that brilliant excuse came out of my mouth. I almost screamed it out loud.

Making a suspicious face, he turned around slowly and asked Kurogiri: "Is that true?"

He just gave a straight up bland ass answer: "Yes."

" _ **At least try! It's hard trying to make this situation interesting on my own!"**_

"Okay, well…" The Arcane started again.

" _ **Actually never mind, can this end already?"**_

It was like the gods themselves answered me, because the next thing he said was: "You could have at least tried. It didn't look like it was hard for you at all." before leaving again.

I'm not sure if it was a good thing because now the whole bar was silent, with me just kind of standing there with Kurogiri.

Oh yeah, White Fox was still there crying in a corner.

"You guys are mean…" I could hear him mutter to himself before letting a very audible sweat drop form behind my head.

" _ **He's even more pathetic than before…"**_

I decided to just ask Kurogiri instead of beating around the bush any longer: **"Say, why'd you want him back anyways? He doesn't seem very useful."**

"Ah, that may be so now but Takashaki has multiple personality disorder." He casually explained while said person was screaming in the back about shutting up.

It goes without said that one mean-spirited look was all it took to take him down a notch again.

"Right now he would be most useful as live bait. He has two other personalities, one that's just a basic thug and the third one is a criminal mastermind. I don't think I need to explain why we want the third one." Kurogiri finished his explanation.

" **Hmm, I see. Anyways onto another topic…"**

My plan was sure as hell not going to fail now. After all, I did as he asked.

" **I'm interested in this 'big job' you got going on.**

 **To be honest, I'd like to be a part of it myself."**

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

So turns out the last few weeks have gone by way faster than I had expected. Before I even realized it, it was time for the USJ incident.

" _The fuck is going on? Did time just decide to fuck itself in the ass? Wasn't there a bunch of stuff to happen before this?"_ I thought, extremely confused. Was it really this early on in the series?

" _Oh, dear you must have gotten it all wrong_ _…"_ Probably the most annoying voice in the universe said out inside of my head.

Forgetting the whole: 'Mind telepathy whatever the fuck' thing that was going on, I thought: _"Oh yeah then there's this weird fuck."_ thinking no one else would hear me.

I was proven wrong when they yelled: _"_ _I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"_ in the loudest way possible.

After Mephisto stopped showing up, this random ass person just started popping up instead of him. At first it was great to have some company again, but after a while I realized why Mephisto was the best one for the job.

Because if every other reaper is going to be like this, I don't want anything to do with them.

They hadn't even shown themselves to me, one day they were just like: "Hey, I'm your new assistant!"

Enough of that though.

Walking in the city had gotten even more interesting as of late. Not only because of the increased amount of heroes patrolling the area, but also because of how easily villains were still doing their jobs. You'd think that after seeing a hero, they'd realize that the coast is not clear and back off, but…

I'm guessing this is Mephisto's doing. After all, he was the one who really kickstarted this whole thing. There's no way now that he wouldn't have some sort of presence in the villain world.

Moving on yet again.

Okay, there's no way I can keep this up. You know who had been screaming _"_ _DON'T IGNORE ME!"_ for the past 10 minutes.

" _WHAT IS IT!?"_ The second I thought that to myself I felt my body go numb and transfer to the void again.

"Oh back here again. Lovely." I remarked sarcastically. It wasn't long after I heard a booming laughter.

Something was different about the void this time around. It wasn't like when I first met Mephisto. It was more… Wild, I suppose. Unorganized.

"Hohohohoho…! Welcome, young demon… TO MY VOID!" The same voice yelled out again.

"Hey this is a great time to check out what they look like!" I said with an excited tone in my voice.

I could hear a laugh that sounded way too megalomaniac before the person on the other end said: "Very well!"

Too bad for them that my sentence wasn't done. I continued it with: "…Was what you thought I was going to say, right? Well too bad for you my time is running almost as low as my patience."

Regardless, SHE did actually appear with a sweat drop right on her forehead.

She had a similar hoodie to Mephisto's. Only her one had green linings running on the black fabric.

The rest of her attire looked nothing like Mephisto's though, which is good since now I don't have to worry about one of them showing up naked out of nowhere.

Her hoodie was open and under it was just a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was, you guessed it, black with green lines on it just like her hoodie. She also had some sort of glove on one of her hands, but not the other one.

" _This just screams: 'I have 8_ _th_ _grade syndrome!'"_ I thought to myself. It didn't make it any better that she was in the weirdest pose ever.

After a while of her being silent, I finally said: "So, spit your shit."

She straightened up and finally opened her eyes. Surprisingly, they were green.

" _Did I enter weedland?"_

"No, it's just my part of the void. It appears my dark arts have no effect on you…" She kept on with her act.

I had to repeat myself again before she finally decided to quit. "Stop. Spit your shit and let me leave."

I heard her mutter: "Sheesh, you're no fun…" under her breath before she finally decided to fly down to where I was floating.

"What's up, name's Bellenamphetaminethedronite." She said with a serious face. This had to be a joke, right?

Actually, knowing these fuckers that's actually her name.

"Anyways, I'm basically your personal reaper assistant or whatever the fuck you wanna call me since Mephisto got fired, so…" She explained while checking her nails as if they could get dirt under them in the void.

Figures. "No wonder he hasn't answered my calls. Why'd he get fired?" I decided to ask, but I'm sure I already knew the answer.

"He ate the boss's chips and dipped again."

Well, that's not what I had in mind, but…

"As well as apparently 'messing with the mortal world' or something, who cares? Anyways, time to check your progress."

"YOU ADDED THAT IN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" I said loudly, but she just ignored me.

"Okay, do your little demon thing now I'm going to report to the boss then you can go."

She's so casual about this whole thing… but oh well, guess it can't be helped.

Mentally preparing myself, I stood up straight and breathed out slowly, before quickly activating the demon mode…

By stabbing myself through the brain and falling down. Not on the ground though, since there was none. I just sort of fell down.

Quoting Mephisto: " **To activate your full demon potential, you have to die. Leaving your mortal body and weight behind is the only way to access your full power."**

And oh boy was it effective. The entire void, which was an infinite amount of nothingness now filled with black.

Getting control over my body again, I flew up to Belle's face with my new demon wings, I scared the fuck out of her. I could even see a little bit of sweat visibly forming on her forehead.

"Interesting… The growth has been unnaturally fast…" She said to herself, completely ignoring me just standing there with my demon wings.

Though, I was more concerned about Mephisto's situation than the lack of attention directed towards me.

"What exactly do you mean by 'he got fired' anyways? Like, does he just not get to be a reaper anymore or is he degraded to a mortal or something?"

"It's the first thing. He gets to still live in the void and keep his powers and stuff, he just won't have a job A.K.A he has nothing to do now. Anyways, we're done here. You can go now." Was the last thing I heard before my eyes opened up and I was back where I was before. Still standing up, surprisingly.

I'm guessing Belle froze time when she pulled me into the void. That's pretty cool, since Mephisto didn't give any warning.

Guess I got to get used to it now.

* * *

I looked over and saw the clock read 12:50.

" _Scene starts here."_ Almost instantly as I thought that, Mr. Aizawa spoke up at the front desk.

With his usual sleepyhead voice, he groaned out: "This time, All-Might, I as well as two others will supervise."

" _Two? I thought there was only supposed to be one other teacher there."_

Out of nowhere, Belle spoke up in my head and I almost jumped in my chair: _"Your forgetting Mephisto's fuck up. Of course they would have more supervisors in this situation. The world is being covered by a dark mist…"_

Looks like she hasn't changed from this morning. In fact the 8th grader syndrome has only gotten worse.

One thing had changed though. It's that Quota was actually there for once.

I'm not sure what he had been doing for the past few weeks, but he sure as hell wasn't studying.

Not that he had to, he could basically just google everything he had to know, and no one would even notice.

After a small pause, Sero finally kicked in with his line: "Um, what're we doing, exactly!?"

Mr. Aizawa looked like he had been preparing to say this the entire morning: "Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It's rescue training!"

As usual, talking started instantly in the classroom.

I had noticed a loop of some sorts happening within the class.

First: Mr. Aizawa says something exciting will happen.

Second: Everyone starts talking about the subject.

Third:

"Hey. I'm not done."

It's getting kind of weird.

Mr. Aizawa then went on to explain the whole hero costume stuff. There was not really anything noteworthy.

It was kind of awkward to be one of the people without a hero costume though. I did have my goggles, but that doesn't count.

After mindlessly walking for a while and ignoring everything that was going on around me, I heard Uraraka ask: "Oh, Saiki. You didn't bring your costume either?"

"Saiki?" I asked. Since when did she start making up nicknames for everyone?

"Yeah. It's kind of like 'psychic', don't ya think?" She said in a high pitch that made her sound like a little kid.

I felt a small blush creep up on my face as I said: "Y-yeah! Sure!"

" _Hohoho… You might think this blush came because you were flustered, but no! It is an extremely rare disease, only curable by my SUPREME POWER!"_

" _Can you shut up?"_

Well, at least I didn't have to explain how my mother took the costume for modification.

" _You may not ignore the increasing amount of power growing within me- "_

Luckily Iida managed to pull me out of listening to Belle for any longer by yelling out: "LINE UP ACCORDING TO YOUR STUDENT I.D. NUMBERS! FILL THOSE SEATS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" while blowing a whistle and waving around his arms.

It was only after we got in and sat down randomly that Iida realized the bus was different than most. He even yelled out: "Darn! It was this kind of bus!"

Now, I kind of forgot what happened in the bus, so I decided to take a sip from my water bottle while thinking about a plan.

That is, if I hadn't already thought out the plan ten years in advance.

I decided to ask in this moment of nothing happening: _"Belle, I'm going to need some help with something in a second. You in?"_

" _Tohoho…Finally you have decided to come ask me, the ultimate being for help… I shall think about it."_

I took it as a yes and explained the whole thing to her.

"… _Fine, I'll do it."_ She said after hearing me out, which kind of surprised me since I was going to bargain for the deal still.

It's the last word that she got out though before I spit out my water when Tsuyu said: "Your quirk resembles All-Might's" to Deku.

It goes without saying that everyone turned their heads towards me suspiciously. I had to put up my hand and say: "I'm good." before they turned back.

" _That was too close."_

Midoriya himself was the most suspicious about me though.

Moving on from that situation, did I mention Quota's hero outfit was literally just the same outfit I first met him in? The red cap, black t-shirt and red jeans?

You don't care? okay.

Well, the only thing that really stood out was that he had his pistol with him. Still not sure what exactly is so special about that gun, but whatever.

Looks like I have wasted enough time focusing on irrelevant things, since the bus stopped, and Mr. Aizawa told everyone to get off.

"WHOAAAAAAA! IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN!?" Someone yelled so loud that my eardrums almost burst out.

As expected, Thirteen jumped up out of nowhere and explained the whole place.

"There's the flood zone, the landslide zone, conflagration zone, etc." He said while pointing towards every single one of them.

"Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'!"

That's when Shinki said: "So it really is USJ." from behind me and almost made me jump.

" _How the fuck does he walk around so quietly?"_ I asked myself in my head, before looking down at his feet and seeing him ride around on a hoverboard.

Not one of those things with wheels. It was an actual hoverboard created by, you guessed it, Rond Inc.

It works by using some magic or some shit, how would I know?

Anyways, while everyone else was hyping up "The space hero Thirteen!", I was at the back chilling with Shinki and nobody even noticed that he was there before Mr. Aizawa decided to say: "Ah, Law. You're here."

Everyone turned their heads to look at him with a bland face before turning back. Hell, I even heard someone ask: "Who's that?"

The only three people who seemed to know him were Momo, Quota and Midoriya (who had probably written a paragraph about Shinki in his notebook at some point.)

I knew that Shinki liked to keep his fame low. He was kind of like Mr. Aizawa in the sense that neither of them really care about popularity.

Meanwhile Thirteen was explaining something about quirks being able to easily kill and stuff and it was really awakening and whatnot and I did not listen.

I have already been aware of how easily my quirk can kill people. That's not mentioning what my other powers could do if I let them loose.

And THAT is not even taking into consideration that in demon mode that all gets multiplied by like a hundred thousand or something.

Moving on, after Thirteen was finished with his rant and the class was cheering because of his speech, I had my eye on something else.

That being the crack in reality down at the bottom of the VERY BIG stairs. Quota seemed to notice it too, as his eyes flashed red (indicating danger).

"Great, first off…" Mr. Aizawa started before he as well noticed it.

A white glove stuck out from the portal, and the first thing anyone saw was the ugly face of Shigaraki Tomura staring straight at everyone with crazy eyes that screamed 'MURDER!'.

Even though I had seen those very same eyes many times already, it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Thirteen… and Eraser Head, is it?" Everyone's favorite teleportation villain: Kurogiri said while keeping the portal open for the MASSIVE number of villains that poured out of it.

Then there was the dickhead himself with a new change of clothes, as well as a brand-new bandana to cover his ugly face.

Mephisto opened up his mouth and said: "As well as Law. This wasn't mentioned in the staff schedule, but that's fine. That's why we brought some backup."

When I finally registered what he had said, I looked down below to see that indeed, there were at least twice as many villains as in the anime.

Shigaraki was not pleased though: "All-Might is supposed to be here…" He started with his usual creepy ass voice.

"Maybe some dead kids will bring him here…"

I do have to give it to the guy, his villain act was spot on.

"Where is he…? We've come all this way, and brought so many playmates… All-Might, the symbol of peace? Is he here?" While Shigaraki was going on with his speech, I saw not one, but two of the various villains in the crowd staring straight into my soul with a wretched smile.

Well, the first one is Mephisto as you all could guess. The second one wasn't hard to guess either because of the news.

White Fox, the basic one, as I call him.

Without even noticing it, the entirety of the class was now about ready to piss themselves. Each and every person looked terrified for their lives, except for the pros.

Both Mr. Aizawa and Shinki looked like they were ready to throw down some hands.

The line kicked in: "Maybe some dead kids will bring him here?"

In a split second, I was in my Venom mode and was also ready to throw down hands. To the regular human eye, it would have looked like I just appeared out of thin air.

"No, but it will bring me."

I had been waiting to say that line for the last 20 minutes.

Let me explain exactly what the fuck went down since I believe none of you actually got it.

A few months ago, I discovered that I could put on the Venom mode on a psychic projection of myself. (Formerly known as a psychic copy.) However, doing this would mean that my main body would basically just look like I died.

Because without a soul inhabiting the body, it's nothing but an empty shell.

That's why I asked Belle for help in the first place.

I had asked her: _"All right, so basically all I need you to do is to take over my body and pretend to be me for a little while."_

Surprisingly, she answered instantly with an excited: "Yes!" after I gave her a deal, so I'm kind of worried what she'll do with my body, but other than that everything was going well.

So, in other words right now I'm nothing more than an astral projection.

"Venom…" All three of the heroes said, while I heard a very shocked: "VENOM!?" from someone. (Presumably Midoriya, as expected.)

It was too bad I could only keep up the astral projection for so long. Even with Belle controlling my body, I still have to keep myself from fading away.

I should use this situation to give an intimidating message. Not like I could do much else.

"Listen here, villains. Not only have you decided to show up on my day off, you've also decided to break out someone who I'm not so fond of." I said with the deepest voice I could muster.

Meanwhile, I decided to make a secondary face at the back of my head, just so that Mr. Aizawa, Thirteen or Shinki wouldn't be confused as to where I went.

I had also picked up this trick when practicing as Venom one time. I could create a second face at the back of my head and talk with both of them at the same time.

The message I relayed to them was: "This form of mine is only an illusion. Take this opportunity to your advantage."

Not like I had to say it, since Shinki was basically already on the fuckers. Which was good since the illusion wore off and I returned to my own body.

" _Just remember your end of the deal."_

" _Well it's not exactly something I can forget, now is it?"_

Putting on my goggles and looking at the massive army of villains down under, I let out a single sigh of relief when nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

I have mentioned multiple times how horribly everything was already bound to go wrong with me existing in this world, and currently I was the only one really trying to hold it together so that at least no drastic changes happen during the first season.

However…

" _I may have to break the plotline on this one."_ I thought to myself as Kurogiri appeared straight behind everyone, carrying along none other than White Fox.

* * *

 _ **Right, so I'm sorry that this one turned out so short, but as I mentioned in the last chapter, I decided to put my all into writing this.**_

 _ **Of course, in some points the writing kind of falls off again but that's to be expected. Nobody can write a perfect chapter in a week.**_

 _ **So that's why this only got 4,400 words in it unlike the usual 4,500-5,000 words. Though, I do hope you all still like it.**_

 _ **Also don't forget to read the disclaimer at the start of the chapter.**_

 _ **See y'all next week!**_


	17. Personality Disorder

_**Hey everyone.**_

 _ **I just wanted to tell you in this small window of an opportunity I have that I have been feeling really unmotivated about writing Tale of Excalibur.**_

 _ **It's currently taking up time from my evening that I could use to do something else.**_

 _ **That's why after this chapter the fic will probably go on hold for a while.**_

 _ **I know I said that the hiatus is coming after 100k, but that's still a fuck ton of words away if I'm being honest.**_

 _ **I'm just a lot more interested in other stuff right now and I'm getting bored of My Hero Academia.**_

 _ **Do note: I'm not quitting fanfiction all together. I'm going to be writing other stuff for other fandoms (like I've said in the past few chapters) It's just that I don't have the same interest in anything MHA or Tale of Excalibur related as I did when starting the fic.**_

 _ **That being said, here's this week's chapter and the last one before the hiatus.**_

* * *

 **Personality Disorder**

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

Even though both Eraser Head and Shinki were doing absolutely great against the mob of villains, leaving a rescue hero in charge of protecting the students was maybe not the best idea.

Of course, knowing Shinki personally, not only from the fact we're cousins, but also from the premium lessons he's held with Technolife and Dark Owl, I could definitely tell he's the kind of person who's always on the offensive.

I was surprised when Quota actually spoke, saying: "241 villains confirmed. 50 of which are down. 2 disappeared."

I'm sure more of the class would have been a little more shocked, if it wasn't for the current situation. Iida just yelled back: "This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and evacuate!" back at me, Quota and Midoriya while shoving people towards the exit while 13 was leading.

"I won't allow that." Kurogiri appeared right in front the group, ominously just being the big ball of darkness he is.

Quota, with his status update: "Location of #240 confirmed."

Swirling into a form of a (very tall) person, Kurogiri began his explanation. I was not listening in to it, because I had another thing on my mind.

" _Do I?"_

My existential crisis hadn't gotten any better since the last time I acknowledged it.

The first time I ever acted up to differ the story, was definitely when I decided to roll into U.A.

Kirishima and Bakugo jumped at Kurogiri a huge explosion followed, leaving nothing but dust in its wake.

Kirishima let out a cocky: "Betcha didn't see that coming!" and the fight was over…

At least that's what they thought would happen.

The: "That was close…" that Kurogiri said alerted me to the amount of time I had left until the inevitable warping part of nearly the entire class.

Continuing my train of thought from earlier, I added in a: " _Fuck it, let's make this a second."_ Before opening up my mouth: "Quota. Activate assault mode."

"Understood." He said before his eyes color turned to red and a small crosshair could be seen imprint itself to his pupil.

While 13 yelled out: "No, get back! both of you!" and Kurogiri tried his little teleporting trick, Quota wasted no time in shooting him straight in his stupid metallic oversized neck brace.

You see, Quota has had a so called 'assault mode' for quite some time now. I learned of it almost instantly (mainly because I was basically the only one calibrating him).

Assault mode lets him use his full firepower. Normally this would be blocked to make sure he doesn't go apeshit and accidentally kill someone while performing his hero duties.

Though, it's to be seen whether or not he can properly use it. Instead of learning by imitating and watching, the assault mode is based off of the world's top heroes' fighting styles.

Some of his weaponry is also inspired by them.

"Begone." Was the last thing I heard. I knew that even though I told him to activate it, it would take some time to unlock his whole firepower.

Now then…

" _I can see the situation I'm in isn't desirable."_ I thought to myself, as I looked around only to see myself at the bottom of a pit alone, with a bunch of villains looking down at me from the top.

"So, this is the kid they wanted to fuck up right?" I heard one of them ask.

Another one responded with: "Well duh, why else would they throw him down there? Kurogiri wouldn't make a mistake like that, you idiot."

" _Looks like I'm in quite the pickle…_

 _And I'm quite pissed."_

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **person P.O.V)**

The robot hero: Quota.

Not much is known about him, other than him being a battle-oriented android, and that he was created by Rond Industries.

Rond Industries is a multi-trillion-yen company responsible for creating the most cutting-edge weaponry and support items that many of the top-ranking heroes use today.

However, there was one big flaw in Quota's coding. That is, he cannot utilize 100% of his power. It is always capped at 30%, unless given permission by the key holder.

"Quota. Activate assault mode."

After he heard that sentence come out of Saikamoto Daiki's mouth, his nervous system was overrun by the program, only named: 'Deathly Flames.' The reasoning behind the name was unknown, even to Quota himself.

Quota's vision went red, targets being displayed over every person he has marked as an enemy, showing their full name and data collected from the Japanese database.

However, even Quota's mental chip realized that the quirks of these 23 villains gathered in front of him were going to be difficult to deal with for a normal hero.

That is why ignoring the significance of Quota was more than likely one of the League of Villains' biggest mistakes yet.

After the villain named Kurogiri had used his 'Warp Gate' quirk to separate the students, Quota ended up in the landslide zone of the USJ, on top of a crushed building.

A text box popped up in his vision, that said: "Category: Free fire." before disappearing. That means that he now had free reign over his power.

"Nothing personal kid." One of the various villains finally decided to jump him, knife in hand. The villain in question had springs for legs.

Quota took advantage of that, quickly dodging under the swing and grabbing the springs with full force, he threw them on the ground so hard that it left cracks on the ground. His springs stacked completely, and he flew up so high, he hit the roof of the USJ and was knocked unconscious.

That is when another one decided to take advantage of the situation. And another one, and another one…

Before you knew it the entirety of the group was on him, all of them activating their quirks.

None of them were very useful for taking on an android. One of them made the guy's punches stronger, another was a simple fire quirk, another one had a quirk that made his jumps floatier and so on. Their quirks were not special, but they were not exactly easy to deal with either.

Unless you're a battle-android who's perfectly equipped with the best equipment to deal with this type of stuff.

Quota quickly unattached his arm, which revealed a tube that shot out a very specific gas (Inspired by Midnight's quirk) that knocked the receiving end unconscious.

The villains started dropping like flies. The gas alone had eliminated exactly 8 of them already, with a few more barely awake.

The villains were not happy. One of them even yelling out: "That damn bastard, he shot out some weird gas shit! We can't get him without getting knocked out!"

"You mean: You can't. But I can." The villain with the fire quirk responded, before shooting out a spark into the gas.

The one bad thing about using the gas was that it was indeed highly flammable, engulfing the entirety of the mountain in a giant fire.

…, however you cannot burn metal.

While the villains cockily celebrated their 'victory' over the most professionally programmed robot to date, Quota simply walked out of it.

" _Initiating provoking mechanism."_

Taking advantage of the villains' shock, he attempted to provoke them by saying: "You call that a fire? That small spark couldn't heat me up better than a lightbulb."

Too bad the speaking mechanism was still under works, so it didn't exactly work out as planned, leaving the villains dumbfounded by the sentence that Quota just said.

"…Huh?"

However, it was no time to fret over such small mistakes. Taking advantage of his failure, Quota quickly took off his other arm.

Revealing a specially designed flamethrower.

The villains had tried to hide, but it was too late for Quota was already done charging it within two seconds.

The area literally exploded with a gigantic fireball.

After the smoke had cleared, Quota was standing with nearly all of his clothes burnt up and destroyed by the flames, but otherwise he was completely fine.

The villains on the other hand weren't doing so great.

Even though the fire was hot, Quota decided to turn the heat down enough to not cause any of them to die.

The attack did leave some second and third-degree burns all over the villains' bodies, causing intense pain to them.

The victory was short lived, however.

A creepy voice sounded behind Quota: "Hey, that wasn't half bad."

Quickly turning around and barely avoiding a swing, Quota was forced to jump back. When he looked up however, the perpetrator was gone.

" _Analyzing vocal structure…_

 _Confirmed: Shimura Takashaki. Alias: White Fox. Quirk: Smoke."_

Around Quota was a big cloud of smoke that couldn't be attacked. Whenever he tried to land a hit on White Fox, his fists and bullets simply fazed through the smoke.

His voice sounded all around Quota: "So then robot kid….

"LET'S DANCE!" The smoke quickly gathered in front of his face and a fist came flying at Quota's face.

He quickly dodged backwards, before trying to kick White Fox while holding himself up with his arms.

It was no use though, as his body quickly turned into smoke and created another big cloud.

" _Abnormality detected. Level of Danger risen from 2 to 5._

 _Personality Disorder found."_

* * *

 **(Mephisto P.O.V)**

" **Ahh, this is great."**

The whole operation was going as I planned, other than that robot messing up White Fox's schedule, but he should be done with that soon enough.

I was quite surprised myself when he actually switched personalities to this one. I would have thought it would have taken a bit more than just some random item from a closet to make him switch personalities but hey, I'm not a psychology major so what would I know?

Oh, you're wondering where I went?

Yeah, I guess the metalface scanned me before I went invisible huh?

Oh well, at least I don't have to do anything but enjoy. This is basically just like getting the middle row seat in a movie theater with no one in front of you.

Just a word of advice: Never sit all the way in the front, your neck will suffer. Never sit all the way back either, you won't be able to see or hear everything properly.

What I usually do is go behind really short people.

Anyways, the psycho sure is getting riled up down there.

Of course, because of my whole 'deal' with Shigaraki and whatnot most of the troops were over at him. The one to bring him down was promised half a million yen after all.

Other than that everything else has unsurprisingly gone according to the main plot. Iida got past the Kurogiri and all.

I should really do something to mess it up, because I know the psycho is trying to keep it all together for whatever reason.

He hasn't tried to explore at all, it's boring as hell to watch him, which is why I decided to fuck the plot up myself.

"Hey there." Ms. Dipshit decided to say after 20 minutes of just sitting behind me trying to look smart.

Though, it looks like my plans have also been fucked.

I wasn't going to play her games, so I just decided to tell the truth: **"I know that you've been there. So, what's up?"**

It took me a while to get what: "Oh nothing. Just decided to tell you you've been fired." meant.

" _ **Well I wasn't expecting that."**_

Hell, I even decided to ask: **"The fuck you mean 'You've been fired'? "**

"Order from the boss. Now, you need to fuck back off, I've been given the rights to this realm."

That just pissed me off. You'd think that I'd get some sort of notification about this, but no.

Well of course, I couldn't just fuck off out of nowhere. " **No, I don't think I'll do that."**

Belle decided to get fucking cocky as hell though, asking: "Is that a challenge?"

So, thinking ahead, I countered by asking: **"Do you want it to be one?"**

Since she was sooo fucking smart and entitled I guess I had to show her why I was chosen to look over this realm in the first place.

So, before I even knew it our blades crossed, and the fight was on.

We did manage to have somewhat of a conversation this time, which is an improvement from last time.

Trying to be smart, she said: "You are about to regret the day you were born."

" **Did you seriously just forget that you weren't born? You got created, dipshit."** I took advantage of her stupidity and taunted her.

"Shut up."

Already, in that very small amount of time (about 1/100th of a nanosecond) we had managed to cross blades more than 2000 times.

This continued for a few minutes. We both had to stop though as a giant explosion sounded over at the pit that I had dug for our little psycho.

" _ **Looks like he's gotten serious…"**_

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

So when I said I was pissed I apparently unconsciously released my demon powers that somehow mixed with Psychic+ and created an explosion?

Even I couldn't do Psychic Explosion myself, so me doing it in autopilot mode was pretty wild. I guess demon powers just do that sometimes.

I'm glad no one died, but…

I was now the center of attention. I could tell because after I got out of the fucking pit, the entirety of the battlefield down below went silent.

When I looked around, I could see nothing but shocked faces and everyone looking at me.

I looked down at my arms, only to realize they were completely black.

" _Shit."_

I looked down at my body, only to realize that I was in Venom mode for whatever reason. (Confirming this theory by touching my face only to realize most of it is my giant ass mouth)

" _Well, at least it isn't demon mode, because that would have been another fucking thing to explain all together."_

There was one thing though, that didn't go as planned.

"Since when the fuck has Venom had wings?" One of the villains asked. I'm not absolutely sure how the fuck I heard him, because he was all the way down at the bottom of the hill.

Confused as fuck, I look back only to see two giant ass demon wings glaring back at me.

It took me a minute, but I finally realized: _"Oh, I managed to somehow merge both the demon as well as the Venom mode into one. Neat."_

It also made me into probably the most dangerous living thing within a 1000 square kilometer radius.

…So I'm guessing that's why I just disappeared from the scene and got thrown into the void.

A weird voice sounded out in the same way as Mephisto used to do: " **You idiot, what were you thinking? God…"**

For some reason I felt really bad and was about to apologize, before the voice yelled out: " **QUITE CLEARLY SPIDERMAN'S EYES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT FAR APART! PRINT IT AGAIN!"**

It goes without being said that I was weirded out.

After an awkward while of silence the guy finally seemed to acknowledge my existence and said: **"Oh yeah, you're here *AHEM*"**

He appeared in front of me, dressed like an old Englishman heading off to work in the 1940's. His hair and beard were both long and white, making him look somewhat like Santa Claus.

…Well, he would have looked like Santa, if he didn't have a monocle. Now he just looked more like the Monopoly man. The only thing he was missing was the bag of money.

" **Hello there. My name is Mannernopolis."**

Weird name, but ok.

" **You must be that demon boy I keep hearing about. Giving the 4** **th** **section a chance to make something really paid off, huh? Anyways, you must be wondering why you're here after going whole demon mode at the USJ."**

He knows his stuff. Sure, he may act like he has never seen me before, but I know that secretly he looks over every little thing. That's just how people like this usually are.

Though, the only thing I did manage to say to him was: "Uhh… yeah?"

I was nervous, given that I was looking Mephisto's and Belle's boss in the face A.K.A the ruler of all life and death himself.

And he looked like the fucking Monopoly man.

" **That thing you tried to just do now: 'The Venom Demon' as I call it. The form isn't finished yet, so all of your internal organs just burst and exploded, and you died."** He said like it was a causal thing to just die.

(Apparently) Being the mortal idiot I am, I literally screamed out: "I DIED!?"

" **Yes. And now you're here. Your body is going to take a while to regenerate so…"**

Thank fuck I wasn't DEAD dead.

Belle had explained this on the bus: Even if I die in my mortal form, my body will still regenerate. My soul leaves my body, sure. But after the regeneration is done my soul will go back.

It was really confusing for me too, I know.

" **Anyways, do you want to play some Monopoly perhaps? After all, it's not like you have anywhere to go."**

Well he has a point…

"Sure."

* * *

 _ **I'm leaving this off at a weird point, I know.**_

 _ **It's just that I can't really make myself write this anymore. I'm not interested, as I stated at the start of this chapter.**_

 _ **So, this is goodbye for now.**_

 _ **I'll come back to this when Season 4 releases I think, but don't take that as a fact.**_

 _ **I also apologize for making this like 1k words shorter than your usual chapter, but that can't really be helped anymore.**_

 _ **Well, see ya in the next fic.**_


	18. ℸ ᒷ!¡

_**I AM ALIIIIVEEEE**_

 _ **What's up? I decided to come back to Tale of Excalibur after dumping my other fic (The Salamander Tamer).**_

 _ **I didn't see a point to continuing it. It wasn't fun for me to write and I was just having a bad time trying to force myself to continue it.**_

 _ **DO NOTE: I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL KEEP UPDATING THIS SINCE I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA ON MIND AGAIN**_

 _ **If anyone is interested in continuing it for themselves, hit me up. I can send the first chapter and the half-finished second chapter through discord or something. (My acc on discord is Weulf#3710 btw)**_

 _ **Anyhow, since y'all ain't exactly the most active bunch in reviews I guess I'll just drop this on you and go.**_

* * *

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **⎓╎⎓ℸ ̣ ||% ⎓╎∷ᒷ!¡𝙹∴ᒷ∷**

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

"HEY! YOU PARKED AT MY PLACE, PAY UP!"

" **Nope, you didn't notice so I don't have to pay! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

So, it turns out the old guy is secretly a mastermind at Monopoly. He controlled like 90% of the board and had so much money there was no point in even playing anymore.

" **Well then, looks like it's about time."** Mannernopolis said, as he somehow materialized a wristwatch on himself.

Actually, now that I look at him I noticed that he had changed a lot during the Monopoly game. He no longer looked like Santa, instead he now looked like… he was getting younger somehow.

His beard no longer was pure white, instead there were traces of black scattered all across it, and even in his hair.

His clothes had changed a lot as well. The old looking apparel had started to look a lot less old than it had too. Some of the stains and signs of wear had begun to disappear.

I decided to straight up just ask him: "Uhh… What's happening with you?" but he just said: " **That's not important."** snapping and making the Monopoly board disappear.

" **It's about time for you to head back. Your body is done regenerating."** Was a surprising thing to hear. It only takes a couple hours? That's neat.

I even said: "Really? Well that didn't take long at all." because I was honestly expecting a whole ass body to take longer than that to regenerate.

Well, turns out it does, because the next thing the old guy said was: " **Actually, it's been 400 years."** , which earned a "…" from me for a couple seconds, before I proceeded to make his eardrums explode with a loud: "WHAT!?"

" **Don't worry I slowed down time in the universe. Although…"** He started, which kind of calmed me down. At least I can go back and not have to worry about everyone being dead and all. Although, what he said next worried me a lot…

" **Next time, I'm not going to do that, so you better stay alive."**

The second those words came out of his mouth, I woke up. I saw nothing but the sky in front of me, before I realized that I was laying on the ground.

I got up and looked around, only to see that I was nowhere even close to the USJ. I had somehow been teleported into the park near my place.

After going over everything that just happened, I just shrugged and said: "I guess I should get walking." before doing just that.

" _Guess I can't die, huh? I better be more careful from now on."_ I thought to myself as I started walking towards the general direction in which I remember the USJ being. I didn't feel like risking it and teleporting now that I learned that going into regeneration mode basically means dying in the timeline.

"… _This walk is going to take a while."_

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **Person P.O.V)**

"Hey, y'know… This is starting to get kinda repetitive." White Fox taunted at his enemy after the two had barely exchanged blows whatsoever.

Every time Quota would try and attack him, White Fox would simply turn into smoke and try a counter-attack, but Quota would dodge that and try a counter-attack himself. That's how it had continued for a good 5-10 minutes now.

"How 'bout we…" White Fox started, as he flew a little bit further away from Quota.

"SWITCH IT UP?" He finished his sentence with a loud yell, before turning back into his human form and rushing Quota head-on.

He pulled out a weird object from his cloak, a small stick the size of a lipstick tube, which then with the click of a button turned into a staff.

White Fox jumped at Quota, using his staff to attack him fast, and getting a lot of hits in.

Quota's vision was shortly blocked by a message popping up that read: _"Fighting style switched. Changing to Staff mode."_

From Quota's foot, a small slot opened, and a yellow staff shot out. Without wasting a second, Quota kicked White Fox back, before spinning the staff around a few times and pressing a button on the side.

He then dashed at White Fox. Thinking: "Now it is an even fight!", he returned the gesture by doing the same.

However, what White Fox did not know is that this staff had high amounts of electricity running through it.

As soon as he hit Quota's staff with his own, the electricity travelled up the metallic staff and shocked him. The sheer amount of electricity was enough to cause some minor internal bleeding in itself, but still enough to knock him out.

With the villain on the ground knocked out cold, Quota restricted him with specially made cuffs that electrify the enemy if they move, before scanning the surrounding area.

" _Confrontations found:_

 _Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui. In confrontation with villains in the Flood Zone._

 _Denki Kaminari, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro._ _In confrontation with villains in the Mountain Zone._

 _Shinki 'Law' Hakashi, Shota 'Eraser Head' Aizawa. In confrontation with most of the villains, including Shigaraki Tomura and *ERROR 404* in the Central Plaza area._

 _Thirteen, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, Mezo Shoji, Rikido Sato, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero._ _In confrontation with teleportation villain 'Kurogiri' near the entrance of the USJ._

 _Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima. In confrontation with villains in the Ruins Zone._

 _Shoto Todoroki. Froze the villains he was fighting, is currently making his way towards me in the Landslide Zone._

 _Fumikage Tokoyami, Koji Koda. In confrontation with villains in the Downpour Zone._

 _Mashirao Ojiro. In confrontation with villains in the Conflagration Zone._

 _Saikamoto Daiki, Yuga Aoyama, Toru Hagakure._ _Unable to locate."_

After confirming everyone's whereabouts (or well, those that he could), Quota got a good idea on how to quickly and efficiently get over to the entrance where most of the group was.

But for that, he needed help. And the closest person to him was Todoroki Shoto.

" _Structuring preferable escape technique…"_

" _Structuring complete. Chance of failure: 42.8%"_

 **Tale of Excalibur**

 **(Mephisto P.O.V)**

I'm not exactly how long we had been going at it with Belle. I do know that the boss slowed down time by a TON though. Which was good, that means I'm not going to miss anything and have to reset the timeline just to get back.

According to my calculations, it's been about…

400 years.

Wow. That's a new record.

Belle is awful at math though, so I asked: **"How long have we been doing this again?"** because fighting her was getting boring as fuck.

Luckily, she took the bait and asked: "I don't remember. Should we stop?" and the world became a better place.

With a very relived: **"Sure, why not."** We finally put our swords away and I could FINALLY be alone.

Literally. She just left without saying a word.

Yeah, she's pretty dumb.

Anyhow, time's continuing like normal now, so I'm guessing the kid's back.

You know, I'm not sure why the boss is trying to spoil him like this so much. What's so special about him?

I know I sound like a jealous sibling or some shit right now, but honestly, I'm starting to get a little pissed off at this. Just… Why bother?

It's not like he's exactly going to lead to something revolutionary or some shit.

*Sigh* Well, it's not like I have much control over the issue.

" **Righto, time to look into this shit."** I said out loud, as I realized that I had completely forgotten what was going on.

" _ **Well, that android thing was fighting White Fox. I wonder if they're finished by now?"**_

To my surprise, they were VERY much finished.

Though, I wasn't exactly expecting for White Fox to get his ass beat.

With a sigh, I just grabbed him and warped back to Shigaraki.

" **All-right, what's going on he- "** I didn't get to finish my sentence before a fist almost collided with my face. I jumped back quite a bit.

I was still invisible, mind you. I just happened to teleport to the wrong place. Which means…

Yup, White Fox was still very much visible. So, it just looked like someone was using the Physics gun on his body in Gmod.

The guy who almost hit my head off was some hero named "Law". I remember the psycho didn't shut up about him for a week after meeting him.

Luckily, it looks like he didn't notice White Fox's body just ragdolling around as I dragged it back to Shigaraki, while slowly becoming more visible.

" **He's fucked."**

The very second that I said that though, a roll of some tape-looking shit wrapped around me and I was tugged back and thrown on the ground.

" **Well that wasn't very nice of you."** I said as Eraser Head stared me down with the whole 'quirk deletion' thing of his.

He just said: "Tough shit." before trying to kick me in the face to knock me out. Too bad, the second his foot collided with my face I teleported away back up to Shigaraki.

I just said: " **He got fucked, I'll take him to the away."** Before fucking off. I was tired, this was a good enough reason to just go to bed.

So, I teleported away without letting him say anything, threw White Fox on the ground, jumped on the couch and took a nap.

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **Person P.O.V)**

When Shoto Todoroki agreed to go and help out the teachers with Quota, he did not think that it would end up with him flying at a deadly height at high speeds.

Quota had told him he had a plan in mind, however it became quite obvious that his plan making system was not meant to be implemented by humans.

The ice ramp he made was not really even needed for liftoff, considering that the only thing it managed to do was almost throw them through the roof.

However, it worked so he wasn't going to question it any further.

Since Quota had scanned the area, he knew better than to pull Todoroki into that mess. He was going to safely drop him off with the group before going into the fight himself.

It was only a matter of time before the villains would notice Asui and Midoriya, sneaking up right behind them in the water. That, and Eraser Head trying to attack Shigaraki while Law tries to keep off most of the villains away from the fight, and the big bird thing keeps protecting Shigaraki.

It was surprising that there were still villains left to throw at them, which seems odd because the villains should all be split everywhere, and according to Quota's calculations it would be impossible for that many people to be in every zone and still manage to have this many left, if the original couple hundred was all the villains they had.

He had three theories about the issue.

One: There were more villains hiding off somewhere (like in buildings and water) than it first seemed.

Two: The villains had a secret base that was loaded with more villains that they could throw at the heroes.

Three: Someone was healing the villains rapidly from the sidelines.

"Don't underestimate my spring powers!" Was all the confirmation that Quota needed when he saw the villain with springs for legs from before jump at Law, only to get knocked away in an instant.

The problem was Theory #3. Quickly scanning the battlefield below to find any healing-type quirk users, Quota found 9 matches, as well as 7 others around the other zones of the area.

" _Forming plan…_

" _Complete."_

Quota landed at the middle of the entrance's staircase with Todoroki, said: "Defeat any healing type quirk users you find. The villains are getting rapidly healed and it is making it problematic for Law and Eraser Head to deal with the main villains." and jumped off with his rocket boots again before Todoroki had a chance to answer.

" _Auto-aim activated. Locked on to 7 out of 9."_

Quota pulled out his gun from his belt and shot 7 precise shots towards the healers of the villains. The bullets he shot out also released a specific gas that makes you lose consciousness.

The bullets themselves were specifically designed to not be dangerous (unless shot at the head or a vital organ), however they still contained some drugs that insert into your bloodstream and make you dizzy.

" _Scanning area…_

 _Healing-type quirks found: 2. Auto-aim initiated…_

 _Lock on successful."_

Quota shot his last two shots, before activating his rocket boots again and starting to down some of the villains himself.

Law had already caught on to what was going on and stood far away enough from the gas that he wouldn't be affected.

So, the villains started going down faster and faster, until eventually there were none of them left.

However, Eraser Head was having major trouble with the main villains.

His arms looked like the skin had dried off, and some villains earlier had gotten through and managed to make him jump back quite a bit.

That's when he saw the other villain, the bird looking one sneak up behind him.

Quickly reacting, Quota shot out an exploding bullet at it. To his surprise, it was almost unaffected by the bullet, but it did manage for Eraser Head to notice the villain and escape its grip, though barely.

Though, just escaping an attack once doesn't mean you're out of danger. The unnamed villain was fast, and almost caught Eraser Head right after he had jumped back, but he just barely managed to dodge again.

It was only a matter of time before he was caught though. Without help arriving soon, things could get bad.

* * *

 **(Daiki P.O.V)**

…I'm getting bored of walking.

I don't know why I'm so calm about this right now, my classmates are getting attacked by villains while I'm just casually walking around.

" _I need to hurry up."_

I finally got that to my head and started running, and with the help of Psychic+, managed to sprint way faster than I usually would.

I glanced behind me and saw that I was leaving a trail of psychic energy behind me like you would in Tron.

That, along with using psychic platforms to jump over buildings shortened the amount of time needed to get there by a significant amount.

Looking at this place's version of Google Maps, I could see that normally it would take 40 minutes to walk there.

With me jumping over buildings and running, it would take approximately 10 minutes instead.

I was too scared to teleport after the talk with Mannernopolis, so running is going to have to do it.

Still, though…

" _I'm wondering if the heroes are already on their way to there."_

That question really didn't need answering anymore, because as I flew above the place I saw Iida talking to All-Might a little bit in front of me.

Deciding to stop by and say hi, I stopped going Tron mode and just walked down my psychic platforms like stairs.

I yelled out: "Iida! All-Might!" as I made it over to them. Iida jumped up, before turning around and said: "S-Saikamoto!?" with a surprised voice. "Why are you out here?"

I had to thank my unique skill of coming up with an excuse on the spot, when I said: "I got warped outside by that villain: Kurogiri." in an instant.

All-Might was already gone before I even got to say anything to him. I'm guessing Iida got to explain the situation.

"I'll head back right away, you go get the pros." I quickly said before dashing off again and hearing a very distant: "Wait!" coming from Iida behind me.

Too bad I couldn't wait, because my stupid ass forgot one IMPORTANT thing that I was now panicking about.

That being, if Quota is in his little "Assault mode" for longer than 3 hours his system will overheat, and he'll shut down for like 4 weeks.

Since that would suck quite a lot, I'll have to hurry up and make him deactivate it.

Not only that, but I have 0 clue what's going on in there. Well, I mean I do, but… things could have gotten quite out of hand in there.

If my perception of time is correct, the plot should be at the part where Mr. Aizawa gets his elbow disintegrated. Well, that is if something hasn't caused the plotline to change, like Shinki being there. Surely, he has to have done something in this entire time.

* * *

 **(Shinki P.O.V)**

Damn it, I haven't done a single thing this entire time! These annoying pests just won't stay down!

Well, the number of them has lessened by a TON in the past 2 minutes, but there's still an annoying amount of them.

Eraser Head is getting his ass handed to him right behind me and I can't do anything about it.

Well, I do have Quota here now, so… Maybe I can just leave it to him?

Nah. After all, he's only in the testing phase or whatever, right? I can't let some robot that isn't even finished yet take care of a massive group of villains like this.

Unless.

"Hey, Quota!" I yelled out to him to get his attention. I grabbed a villain and spun him around to knock away other villains, and as I was doing so I yelled out "Go help Eraser Head!"

I don't think I've ever looked as cool as that while fighting.

It's not like the villains here were difficult to deal with, hell I even made a challenge for myself to not use my quirk in order to make it more interesting but that didn't end up doing shit for entertainment.

I only became a hero because I was bored in the first place, so being bored WHILE doing hero work is just a whole other problem for me at this point.

Anyways, I need to stay focused. I can't let a single villain get past me. I accidentally let a couple of them get past me earlier, and it almost made Eraser Head get caught by that bird thing.

It looked like it had a strong grip. Well, I'm sure he did, he was as big as All-Might. He was fast, too. He made it behind Eraser-Head in less than 2 seconds without anyone noticing.

Hopefully with quota helping him is going to prevent that.

I had to yell: _"Snap out of it, idiot!"_ to myself in my head because I was getting sidetracked again.

" _Damn it, this is so boring I can't even stay focused! C'mon, someone do something interesting!"_

Quota flying past me like a ragdoll and a loud crackling of bones is not what I wanted for sure.

I quickly looked back to see Eraser Head on the ground with the big bird guy holding him down.

"Shit…" I quietly said to myself as I kicked another villain in the head. I couldn't do anything right now, if I did try I would just get overwhelmed by the number of villains jumping on me at the same time.

My only hope is to wait for help. I know Iida got out to get some teachers from the school. All-Might is hopefully heading here himself too.

"Guess I can't exactly laze around anymore." I said to myself as I started using my quirk. That way, I could deflect all of the villains' attacks, as well as kicking them away easier when they're trying to figure out what exactly I'm doing.

I usually don't use my quirk for fighting anymore, because my teacher is strongly against people fighting purely with their quirks and not actual skill unless absolutely needed.

There were not many villains left anymore. I would only have to get through these ones and I could go over and help out Eraser Head.

Quota had gotten up but decided that the long-distance route was best for this villain apparently, so he was standing further away, shooting bullets at the big villain. It wasn't very effective, but it was keeping him at bay, and also distracting him from Eraser Head.

It was quite obvious though, that he was not going to be able to keep him off for too long. It would only be a matter of ti-

"My, my… Isn't this quite something." I heard a deep, creepy voice near Eraser Head say. I quickly turned my head for a millisecond and saw a black shape look over the situation. Shigaraki was taken aback for a second, but quickly recomposured himself.

" _Tsk, took you a while…_

 _Venom!"_

* * *

 **I'm gonna leave this off here because I can't come up with anything to continue the chapter with.** **I'm not gonna bother any more with boring parts to fill up words in the chapter.**

 **k bye**


End file.
